Petite Etoile
by Essaidel
Summary: Quand sa vie bascule, quand on pense n'être qu'une personne banale, on n'imagine pas être une autre... Une vie dans l'ignorance et quand les révélations arrivent, on ne sait plus du tout qui on est alors... Suivez les aventures d'Essaidel dans la découverte de qui elle est...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

La nuit venait de tomber sur la cité elfique de Fondcombe. Le silence régnait en ces mûrs et quelques rares elfes étaient encore éveillés attendant encore un moment avant de regagner leur demeure. L'obscurité était claire et permettait aux étoiles de fleurirent dans le ciel aux couleurs sombres. Le bruit de la rivière troublait ce silence et sur l'un des balcons de la dernière Maison Simple, le Seigneur de ces lieux observait silencieusement ces astres, le regard sombre. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et son fidèle conseiller s'approcha, il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Elrond interrogea brusquement lui faisant toujours dos :

« L'avez-vous retrouvé ? »

Glorfindel soupira, ce ton employé par son Seigneur révélait l'inquiétude qui devait être la sienne.

« Oui Monseigneur… »

Le seigneur Elrond se retourna vivement et fit face à son fidèle conseillé, ce dernier pu voir le visage de son suzerain changer radicalement d'expression.

« Où est-elle ? »

Glorfindel répondit :

« Ici, la Dame Arwen votre fille est venu à notre rencontre, comme si elle attendait et se doutait. Elle l'a accompagné jusque dans une des chambres mais je pense que vous devriez aller la voir. »

Mais le Seigneur d'Imladris secoua négativement la tête. Il ne le pouvait, l'affronter aurait signifié faire face à un passé qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore assumer.

« Faites envoyer Erestor à son chevet, si il y a le moindre problème, c'est vers lui qu'il faudra vous tourner. »

Glorfindel fut plus que surpris, il vit Elrond se diriger vers un de ces fauteuils et resté debout face à ce dernier.

« Monseigneur, si vous me le permettez, vous êtes le meilleur des guérisseurs présent sur cette Terre, vous devriez aller la voir… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Elrond levait la main en signe de silence.

« Glorfindel, malgré toute l'amitié que je vous porte, ne me faites pas répéter mes paroles ! En cas de problème c'est avec Erestor que vous devrez composer ! A présent laissez-moi seul. »

Le ton employé par Elrond était sans appel. Glorfindel n'insista donc pas et sortit de la pièce après s'être incliné l'air songeur. Il prit la direction des Maisons de Guérisons afin de faire quérir Erestor.

Dans sa bibliothèque, Elrond se passait une main sur le visage, son humble figure reflétait plus d'anxiété que de colère. Se dirigeant vers une de ces étagères gardiennes de ces ouvrages, il en retira un ancien manuscrit qu'il ouvrit en son milieu. Le tenant dans ces mains, il se plaça à sa table de travail où il s'assit. Il regarda longuement les deux pages face à lui. Sur l'une d'entre elle, une lettre jaunie avec le temps était placé. Il prit l'enveloppe dans ces mains et soupira en y extirpant un morceau de parchemin tout aussi jauni. Une nouvelle fois, il relu la missive et soupira.

« Et maintenant que vais-je faire ? »

Assise au pied d'un lit où reposait une silhouette aux cheveux sombres, Arwen veillait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait tout cela, comme si quelque chose l'y poussait. Au retour de troupes envoyées à la recherche d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle s'était soudain sentie proche de cette silhouette encapuchonné dans la cape de Glorfindel et qu'il serrait contre elle. D'instinct elle s'était précipitée, avait aidée à faire descendre cette personne et avec l'aide de quelques autres personnes l'avait mené ici afin de s'en occupé. Elle avait nettoyé les plaies du mieux qu'elle pu sachant que son père ne tarderai pas. Elle n'avait pas osé la départir de ces vêtements qui étaient portant boueux et crasseux préférant attendre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et elle se leva. Avec surprise elle vit que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, c'était Erestor qui avait été appelé.

« Erestor ? »

Ce dernier s'inclina devant l'Etoile du Soir.

« Bonsoir Dame Arwen, j'ai été appelé, elle est ici ? »

Arwen désigna le lit.

« Je l'ai juste étendu, je n'ai pas osé la départir de ces vêtements avant que vous ne l'ayez vu.

-Vous avez bien fait, je vais voir cela. »

Il se dirigea vers la couche, Arwen le regarda et aperçut Glorfindel dans le couloir. Sortant de la pièce et poussant la porte, elle interrogea le fidèle allié de son père.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas Père qui est venu ? »

Glorfindel haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Arwen l'observa mais préféra ce taire. Ils restèrent tout deux là à attendre qu'Erestor termine. Ce dernier ressortit de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je vais faire appeler des servantes afin qu'elle soit mit à l'aise et surtout qu'elle soit lavé. »

Arwen hocha la tête et ce fut Glorfindel qui demanda :

« Comment va-t-elle ?

-Les plaies qui recouvre ces jambes et son dos pourront être rapidement soignés, les hématomes sur ces bras ce résorberont avec des soins et du temps. Il va lui falloir du repos, ainsi que de la nourriture, visiblement elle est en sous nutrition. Connaissez-vous le prénom de cette femme ? »

La fille d'Elrond secoua négativement la tête, Erestor reporta son regard sur Glorfindel qui répondit :

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle se prénomme Essaidel, le Seigneur Elrond ma juste demander d'aller la chercher, c'est tout ce que je sais… »

Erestor jeta un œil à Arwen dont le visage semblait surpris. Pour toute réponse, elle entra de nouveau dans la pièce, elle s'assit au chevet de la jeune femme qui était toujours inconsciente.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Qui es tu Essaidel ? »

Dans son bureau, le Seigneur Elrond se tenait pensif sur son balcon, il leva les yeux au ciel et fit :

« Quelle tâche me donnez vous donc là Arathorn ? Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit Gilraen ? »

Le silence répondit à sa question, juste troublé par les bruits caractéristiques de la nuit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Un monde de silence.**

Le jour ce levait sur la cité elfique, le dixième depuis l'arrivé d'Essaîdel. Elle était toujours étendue et inconsciente dans cette chambre aux tons automnales. Veillée par Arwen et Erestor, la jeune femme, car ce n'étais pas une elfe, semblait ne pas vouloir revenir du monde dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Ses bandages étaient changés tous les matins, mais la fièvre qui s'était emparée d'elle restait vivace et Erestor n'arrivait pas à la faire baisser.

La chambre était vide quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois. Une douleur à la tête la fit porter une de ces mains à son visage, puis elle se redressa. Une grimace, son corps lui était douloureux… Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata, avec horreur, qu'elle n'était plus là-bas. Elle voulut sortir du lit, il fallait qu'elle reparte sinon elle aurait des problèmes. Repoussant les couvertures, elle entreprit de se lever mais la faiblesse de ces membres la fit chuter dès qu'elle fut debout. Au sol, elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée…

Non, non, non… Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle retourne où elle était…

La panique la submergea alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de ramper au sol en direction de la porte mais ses bras ne voulurent bientôt plus la porter et elle s'effondra. D'instinct, elle se recroquevilla, elle savait ce que cela signifiait si on la trouvait ainsi, s'IL la trouvait ainsi, un frisson la parcourut et la peur noua ses entrailles quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Une voix donna un ordre mais son esprit ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait trop tenaillé entre la peur, la douleur et la fatigue. Elle entraperçut une silhouette s'agenouiller face a elle, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, cela eut pour effet de la faire paniquer encore plus, elle fut prise de tremblements et essaya de ce faire encore plus petite.

Face à elle, Arwen était figée. Elle suspendit son geste quand elle vit la réaction de la nouvelle protégée de son père, elle ne savait quoi faire et préféra attendre Erestor avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce dernier arriva rapidement, il se plaça aux côtés de la fille d'Elrond et l'interrogea du regard.

« Quand je suis arrivée, elle était déjà au sol. Elle a dû vouloir se lever, j'ai voulu la rassuré mais rien à faire, elle est plus que terrifiée… »

Erestor hocha la tête, avec des gestes lents et calculés, il tendit un bras vers la jeune femme et prit une de ces mains. Il la sentit se débattre mais il ne lâcha pas prise. D'une voix douce et calme il fit :

« Quoi que vous craigniez, il n'est pas ici. »

Il sentit les tremblements, il resserra un peu plus la pression qu'il effectuait sur la main d'Essaidel sous le regard d'Arwen.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Nous voulons juste vous soignez et vous permettre de vous remettre, mais pour cela il faut que vous restiez au lit. »

Elle avait jusque là la tête baissé, la relevant un peu, Erestor vit enfin à quoi ressemblait les prunelles de la jeune femme. D'un noir encre mais voilé par quelque chose qu'il identifia comme de la peur mêlée à cette fièvre qui la dévorait encore. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le guérisseur sente que les tremblements diminuaient et qu'elle pressait faiblement sa main.

« Nous n'allons pas vous laissez au sol d'accord ? Je vais vous prendre dans mes bras et vous portez jusqu'à votre lit. Là, je vous soignerai et vous donnerait quelque chose contre cette fièvre. Je vais m'approcher, laissez vous faire, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. »

Arwen se releva et alla préparer le lit, Erestor s'approcha doucement et sa main toujours dans celle de la jeune femme il reprit :

« Je vais lâcher votre main afin de vous soulevez… »

Il reposa la main de la jeune femme et délicatement passa une de ses mains sous ses jambes et l'autre au niveau de la taille puis il la souleva sans difficultés, ce rendant compte qu'elle était vraiment légère, ce qui confirma ces dires de malnutritions. Il la cala contre ses robes et la mena au lit où il la déposa avec douceur. Elle n'avait pas refermé les yeux ce demandant où elle était tombée et qui était ces personnes. Quand Erestor l'eut déposé, Arwen remonta les couvertures sur elle et c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut la pointe des oreilles de celle qui la bordait. Levant faiblement une de ces mains elle désigna en fronçant ces iris cette pointe des oreilles.

A ce mouvement, Arwen eut un sourire indulgent et d'une voix douce elle fit en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit :

« Oui, je suis une elfe. Nous sommes tous des elfes ici, vous êtes à Fondcombe dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Je me nomme Arwen et lui… » Elle désigna Erestor qui se plaçait de l'autre côté du lit. « C'est Erestor, il vous a soigné et continuera le temps que vous vous remettiez. »

Essaidel fronça les yeux, sa main retomba sur les couvertures et elle tourna la tête vers Erestor qui tenait dans sa main un verre.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous allons vous soigner. Vous allez boire ceci, cela atténuera un peu votre fièvre, ensuite vous allez vous reposer. Je vous le redis, vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, ici vous êtes en sécurité… »

D'un geste, le guérisseur rapprocha le verre des lèvres d'Essaidel en lui relevant légèrement la tête. Elle bu la décoction et sa tête fut reposer sur l'oreiller. Son regard reflétait inquiétude, interrogation et crainte malgré tout même si les parole de l'elfe l'avait un peu apaisé. La boisson fit rapidement effet et elle referma les yeux laissant son esprit être envahie par les brume du sommeil. Arwen releva son regard sur Erestor qui posait le verre et prenait dans la bassine déposée sur la table de chevet un linge humide qu'il déposa sur le front encore brûlant de la jeune femme.

« Je pressens que cela ne sera pas simple… » Fit il en épongeant le front fiévreux de l'humaine.

« Elle a l'air d'avoir eu une vie mouvementé, je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais les Hommes sur certains points. Comment peut-on faire souffrir une personne à ce point ? »

Erestor reposa le linge dans la bassine, il se releva et regarda Arwen.

« Nous ne pouvons savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Glorfindel à juste dit qu'il l'avait trouvé ainsi dans un des villages. Peut être a-t-elle fait une mauvaise rencontre ? Aller savoir… Restez-vous près d'elle ? »

Arwen hocha la tête et s'installa dans un des fauteuils près du lit. Erestor sortit de la pièce et une fois dans le couloir soupira. Il fit quelques pas et releva la tête, là, au font dudit couloir se tenait Elrond. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un bref instant et le maître de Fondcombe détourna en premier ses prunelles et disparut de la vision du guérisseur. Il se réfugia dans son bureau où il s'installa à sa table de travail. La porte était encore ouverte et c'est sans surprise qu'en relevant sa tête que le Seigneur de Fondcombe croisa le regard d'Erestor.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi, j'ai l'impression de commettre une faute. »

Le guérisseur se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte il reprit :

« En commettrais tu une pour ainsi culpabiliser ? »

Elrond se releva et se dirigea vers une de ces fenêtres.

« Qui te dis que je culpabilise ? »

Erestor entra dans la pièce et referma la porte, il alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils et croisa les bras.

« Me prendrais-tu pour une personne de peu de sens ? Que ce passe t-il ? Tu demandes à ce que tes troupes aillent à la recherche d'une personne, une femme de la race humaine de surcroit, toi qui les supporte difficilement, et une fois cette personne ici, tu l'ignores totalement ? Excuse-moi de te dire cela mais tout le monde s'interroge. Je vais te poser une simple question, pas en tant que guérisseur mais en tant qu'ami : Qui est-elle ? »

Elrond resta de dos, il ne bougea pas si bien qu'Erestor se demanda si il avait entendu sa question. La voix du Seigneur elfe raisonna comme un écho :

« Je ne peux le dire… »

Erestor vu rouge, mais il parvint à contenir le début de colère qui l'envahissait. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, s'était indigne de lui. Se relevant il vint se placer aux côtés de son maître et ami.

« Tu sais pertinemment que tu peux me faire confiance ! Comment veux tu que je comprenne certaines choses si tu m'en cache d'autres ? »

Elrond tourna son regard vers Erestor et fit :

« N'insiste pas, une promesse est une promesse et celle qui me lit doit pour le moment être gardée… »

Erestor soupira, il n'aurait une fois de plus pas gain de cause. Il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot de plus. Mais il fut retenu par la voix de son Seigneur alors qu'il allait franchir la porte.

« Comment est-elle ? »

Le guérisseur ne put empêcher ces mots de sortir de sa bouche :

« Parce que cela t'intéresse à présent ? »

Elrond répondit un faible :

« Je t'en prie n'en rajoute pas ! »

Erestor se retourna et fit :

« Des contusions sur tout le corps surtout au niveau des bras et du dos. Des plaies aux jambes, un état de fatigue avancé ainsi qu'une sévère sous nutrition. Avec les soins que nous lui prodiguons depuis son arrivée les hématomes ce sont presque tous résorbés sauf ceux du dos qui mettront un peu plus de temps. Les plaies à ces jambes sont soignées et mettront là aussi un certain moment à guérir complètement. A cet état c'est rajouté une fièvre qui ne doit pas être ignorée, nous la soignons avec des plantes. Quand à la sous nutrition, il faudra y remédier lors de son prochain réveil. En parlant de réveil, elle a ouvert les yeux aujourd'hui et ce pour la première fois. Elle nous a semblé apeurée, craintive, inquiète même. J'ai dû user de patience afin de pouvoir la toucher ce qui me laisse penser qu'elle doit avoir un passé troublé. Mais je suppose que cela tu dois le savoir, ce n'est pas sans raison que tu l'as fait chercher n'est ce pas ? »

Elrond ne répondit rien, le guérisseur reprit :

« Ta fille est à son chevet, elle n'a guère fais autre chose ces derniers jours. Quand à moi je vais retourner avec elle, là où est ma place. »

Et il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Elrond se retrouva seul, il soupira et se laissa choir dans un de ces fauteuils se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Un faible coup à la porte de la chambre fit qu'Arwen releva la tête de l'ouvrage qu'elle était en train d'effectuer. La tête de Glorfindel se dessina dans l'embrassure qui s'ouvrit et Arwen fit un signe positif de la tête au fidèle conseillé de son père. Ce dernier entra complètement alors qu'Arwen posait son ouvrage et ce levait. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit et regarda la silhouette endormie sur la couche.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Interrogea t-il doucement.

L'Etoile du Soir répondit sur le même ton de voix :

« Elle a ouvert les yeux ce matin, elle a semblé complètement paniqué et déphasée. Très craintive aussi, Erestor a eut du mal à l'approcher. Elle a semblée surprise de se retrouver chez des elfes visiblement mais je ne sais pas si elle était tout a fait consciente. Elle a une forte fièvre. »

Glorfindel hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le haut du lit, là il s'assit et se permis d'observer les traits de la jeune femme. De la sueur perlait à son front, dans un mouvement il tendit la main vers la bassine et y prit le linge humide qu'il passa sur son visage. Arwen se rassit sur son fauteuil et le regarda.

« Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt… J'étais en mission, mais j'ai pensé à elle, pas une journée sans que je revois la découverte de son corps à l'endroit exact où votre père me l'avait indiqué. »

La chambre baignait dans une lumière douce qui émanait des rideaux qui étaient pourtant clos.

« Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ? »

Glorfindel reposa le linge et s'assit sur le lit prenant au passage une des mains d'Essaidel dans la sienne.

« Fornost, à la sortie de ce qui fut l'ancienne ville, comme si elle avait voulu fuir quelque chose. »

Le silence tomba sur la chambre, Glorfindel resta un petit moment là à tenir cette main et à éponger le front de cette jeune femme dont il ne connaissait pourtant rien.

Deux autres jours passèrent avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux, la fièvre était un peu tombé mais pas totalement disparue. Ce matin là, elle était veillée par Glorfindel seul, Arwen ayant dû s'absenter et Erestor étant partit chercher des nouveaux bandages. Il était debout près d'une des fenêtres quand le bruit des couvertures qu'on bouge le fit se retourner. Il put ainsi voir les prunelles d'Essaidel s'ouvrir et en s'approchant, il put la voir paniqué et se redressé vivement avec une grimace. Rapidement il fut près d'elle et fit d'une voix douce :

« Calmez-vous Demoiselle. On ne vous fera aucun mal, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. »

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit alors qu'Essaîdel le regardait l'air craintif.

_*Bien sûr… Vous ne me ferez aucun mal… Je l'ai entendu trop de fois cette phrase.*_

Glorfindel avait planté ces yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme qui avait ramené ces bras autour d'elle.

« Demoiselle, je vais redresser vos oreiller afin que votre dos ne vous fasse pas souffrir encore plus, n'ayez crainte d'accord ? »

Elle le vit se redresser, replacer les oreillers et d'un mouvement ferme mais doux la caler contre ces derniers. Elle fronça les yeux, regardant la pièce où elle était.

_*Où suis-je ? Je ne suis plus là bas c'est certain mais comment diable je me suis retrouver ici ? *_

Son regard tomba sur ses mains, elles étaient propres et nettoyée ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis un long moment. Puis elle vit les bandages sur un de ces bras et eut un soupir. Elle ne vit pas que Glorfindel l'observait attendant qu'elle parle. Elle releva ces iris sombre sur lui et le vit lui faire un sourire. Observant cet homme plus précisément elle fronça les yeux quand elle aperçut la pointe de ces oreilles.

_*Un elfe ? Je suis chez un elfe ?*_

Le fidèle allier d'Elrond fut surpris du silence de la jeune femme. Il l'observa et eut un léger sourire quand elle fronça les yeux en apercevant ces oreilles.

« Ne vous souvenez vous pas d'où vous êtes ? » Interrogea t-il.

Un hochement timide de la tête lui répondit, Glorfindel s'assit non loin d'elle sur le lit et fit :

« Vous êtes à Fondcombe, cité elfique dont le Seigneur est Elrond, cela fera bientôt douze jours depuis que l'on vous a retrouvé et soigné. Pendant ce laps de temps, Erestor, notre maître guérisseur vous a soigné et Arwen, fille d'Elrond vous a veillé. »

Il put la voir réfléchir à tout cela, il se tut et attendit de quelconques paroles. De son côté, tout ce bousculait dans l'esprit d'Essaîdel.

_*Fondcombe ? Je suis à Fondcombe ? Mais ce n'est pas possible… Comment est ce que ?*_

Glorfindel pu la voir fermer les yeux et passer une de ces mains sur son visage, il commençait à trouver étrange le fait qu'elle n'est pas encore parlée.

_*Je me souviens être partie, je voulais fuir tout ça… J'étais fatiguée et… Des elfes…*_

Elle rouvrit ces prunelles et croisa celles de Glorfindel, elle lu dans son regard l'attente de quelque chose, elle n'eut guère le temps de ce poser d'autres questions que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle en tressaillit. Un éclair de panique passa dans son regard et Glorfindel le vit, il s'empressa alors de dire.

« Ce n'est rien Demoiselle… Ce n'est qu'Erestor. »

Il la vit frissonner alors que le guérisseur s'approchait. Sa voix ne sonna pas comme inconnue aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

« Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée, serait ce moi qui vous ait fait ainsi peur ? »

Elle le vit poser quelques affaires sur une des tables.

_*Cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendue…*_

Elle leva sur lui un regard méfiant. Lui il s'agenouilla sur le côté du lit afin d'être à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

« Vous vous souvenez ? Il y a deux jours… »

Elle ferma les yeux et quelques bribes d'images lui revinrent en mémoire. En les rouvrant elle croisa le regard souriant du guérisseur et hocha la tête.

« Bien, j'en suis content. Vous vous souvenez donc que je vous soigne et que vous ne devez pas avoir peur. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, ni les autres personnes ici présente. Vous êtes en sécurité, c'est compris ? »

Ils purent la voir frissonner.

_*En sécurité ? Aucun mal ? Comment vous croire ? A chaque fois cela c'est terminé par autre chose…*_

Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main mais elle la retira vivement.

_*Non…* _

Puis elle essaya de ce faire petite sur ce grand lit, son regard trahissait une angoisse palpable. Erestor se redressa alors que Glorfindel se plaçait aux pieds du lit. De nouveau une main se posa sur la sienne et la voix du guérisseur reprit.

« Vous pouvez me croire Demoiselle, en aucun cas nous vous ferons du mal. Si nous vous avions voulu le moindre mal, nous vous aurions pas soigné de la sorte n'est ce pas ? »

Essaidel leva ces yeux sur Erestor qui lui sourit et sur Glorfindel dont le regard se voulait rassurant.

Elle n'était pas de nature méfiante à l'origine, disons qu'elle l'était devenue avec le temps. Mais là quelque chose lui disait, au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller avec ces personnes, qu'elle pouvait faire tomber ces barrières. Une faible pression dans la paume d'Erestor lui répondit. Ce dernier s'attendait lui aussi à entendre le son de sa voix et fut surprise du silence qui suivit.

« Glorfindel, je vais vous demander de sortir un moment le temps que je change les bandages de cette demoiselle. »

Ce dernier s'inclina et sortit après un dernier regard. Erestor était assis sur le lit à présent et observait la jeune femme.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

Il put la voir ce pincer les lèvres.

_*Avoir confiance oui… Mais il ne me connaît pas, il ne sait donc pas lui… Comment expliquer ?*_

Il la vit qui semblait réfléchir, puis d'un geste elle désigna sa gorge et sa bouche et fit un signe du doigt qui voilà dire non. Un instant décontenancé, le guérisseur mit un moment à comprendre :

« Vous n'avez pas de voix ? » Fit-il surpris.

Un hochement de tête positif le confirma. Erestor put voir le visage d'Essaidel se crisper légèrement. Il fut un instant décontenancé, il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Par respect il n'ajouta rien pour le moment car après tout, il aurait tout son temps pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée. De son côté, Essaidel se sentait mal à l'aise, jamais tout au long de son existence elle n'avait été l'objet de tant d'attention, elle se sentait gênée ainsi qu'incertaine quand au comportement qu'elle devait avoir. Elle vit le guérisseur réfléchir puis reprendre.

« Bien, nous composerons avec n'ayez crainte… Je vais m'occuper de vos jambes tout en vous expliquant ce qui en retourne. Après ce sera au tour de votre bras et de votre dos. Comme vous êtes encore fiévreuse, vous garderez le lit encore quelques jours de toute façon, vos jambes ainsi que votre dos ne supporteront pas pour le moment le moindre effort. Cela risque d'être douloureux donc n'hésitez pas à me le faire comprendre à votre façon. Vous êtes prête ? »

Il put lire sur le visage de la jeune femme un instant d'hésitation, elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha alors la tête. Erestor se redressa et avec douceur souleva les couvertures, il fit un mouvement et ramena à lui la bassine d'eau, des linges afin de nettoyé les plaies, les baumes et les bandages.

« Bien… Fit il pour que la jeune femme se concentre sur sa voix plus que sur la douleur qu'il savait être présente. Vos jambes ont subis un traumatisme important, je vais ôter ces bandages puis baigner les plaies avec cette eau dans laquelle j'ai rajouté une plante dont la propriété est de désinfecté. »

Tout en parlant, il avait relevé jusqu'aux genoux d'Essaîdel la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait et avait entrepris de défaire les bandages.

« Cette plante entre aussi dans la composition du baume que je vous appliquerai une fois terminé. Je suis toujours, même après des années de pratique, étonnée par ce que peut faire une simple plante d'apparence fragile et inutile. »

En relevant la tête pour observer sa réaction, il vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et que ces mains serraient une des couvertures. Son visage était crispé, il se doutait que la douleur devait être très présente. Il n'accéléra pas pour autant au contraire pris plus son temps pour éviter toutes douleurs supplémentaires. Il continua à parler de tout et de rien allant jusqu'à expliquer la composition du baume qu'il commençait à passer sur ces jambes après les avoir désinfectées. Les plaies étaient encore à vif ce qui l'embêtait mais il ne le montra point. Il termina le bandage et fit :

« Je vais vous aider à vous étendre sur le ventre afin de vous passer ce même baume sur votre dos… »

Il se redressa et vint se placer près d'elle. Il vit sur sa joue une larme couler. Tendant une main vers la joue où elle se traçait un chemin, il l'essuya du pouce et laissa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme afin de l'apaiser.

« Vous êtes bien courageuse Demoiselle… » Murmura t-il.

Elle rouvrit ces prunelles sombres et croisa celle d'Erestor qui lui sourit.

« Je connais des gens ici qui pour moins aurait déjà crié. Je me doute que cela doit vous faire souffrir et vous m'en voyez désolé. »

Elle cligna des yeux, elle aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'étais rien, que la douleur elle en avait l'habitude mais elle ne savait comment. Elle se contenta alors d'hausser les épaules et c'est toujours avec des gestes emplit de douceur qu'il la tourna sur le ventre, avec des gestes lent, il fit glisser le haut de la chemise et appliqua en une sorte de massage le baume sur les hématomes du dos. Il termina rapidement et la repositionna, il vit alors qu'elle avait succombé au sommeil, la fièvre devait en être aussi responsable. Finissant avec les bras, il se lava les mains et plaça sur la table de nuit les bandages et le baume. Il posa dans la bassine d'eau les différents tissus, la prit et sortit de la pièce doucement. Dans le couloir attendaient à présent Glorfindel mais aussi Arwen. Cette dernière interrogea le guérisseur qui fut débarrassé de la bassine par une servante qui attendait aussi. Il tourna ses yeux sur l'Etoile du Soir et fit :

« Elle a dû souffrir plus que nous le pensons par le passé pour avoir une si grande force face à la douleur. Elle s'est rendormie, la fièvre est encore là mais elle était consciente et s'est laissé faire. A présent c'est du repos dont elle a besoin, vous ne lui serez d'aucune aide pour le moment. Princesse, je souhaiterai si possible qu'on lui confectionne des vêtements, il n'est pas question qu'elle remette les guenilles qu'elle portait à son arrivée. »

Arwen hocha la tête :

« J'ai déjà donné des ordres en ce sens. »

Erestor hocha la tête.

« Elle va dormir ces prochaines heures, je vous tiendrai tout deux au courant de la situation dès qu'elle évoluera. Pour le moment, vous pouvez aller à vos occupations. »

Il s'inclina et les mains derrière le dos, il se dirigea vers les Maisons de Guérisons. Arwen partit à son tour quand à Glorfindel, il mit un moment à lui aussi s'éloigner. Le couloir retomba dans le silence, c'est alors qu'une silhouette se dessina et à pas lent entra dans la chambre où reposait Essaidel. S'avançant, il se plaça au pied du lit et l'observa : ses cheveux étaient sombre, son corps frêle sous ces couvertures, osant se rapprocher, par réflexe il posa sa main sur son front pour voir. Il constata qu'il était encore chaud, il vit aussi les bandages des bras qui reposaient sur les couvertures ainsi que la pâleur du visage dont il arrivait à reconnaître certains traits propres à ceux de celui qui avait été son père. Il soupira et laissa sa main glisser de son front à sa joue où il fit une légère caresse.

« Par quoi êtes vous passez ? »

Il ferma un instant les yeux et soupira avant de reprendre dans un murmure :

« Ici vous ne risquez plus rien, désormais c'est sous ma protection que vous avancerez, j'accomplirai ainsi la promesse faite à une mourante… »

Se redressant, il se retourna et vit dans l'encadrement de la porte la silhouette d'Erestor qui se tenait là les bras croisés. Ils se toisèrent un moment du regard avant qu'Elrond ne passe devant lui, c'est à ce moment là que le guérisseur lança :

« Elle ne parle pas Elrond… Elle n'a pas de voix. Et elle portait ceci à son poignet droit. »

Le guérisseur mit dans la paume d'une des mains d'Elrond un bracelet en argent gravé. Puis sans un mot de plus, il entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Elrond lui resta un instant devant la porte qu'il finit par refermer, là il fut confronter au regard azur de sa fille, s'en fut trop et c'est sans un mot qu'il s'éloigna. Elle le regarda disparaître indécise quand au comportement qu'elle devait avoir.

Assis sur une des marches qui menait à la Dernière Maison Simple, Glorfindel était perdu dans ces songes. Le visage de cette femme ne le quittait pas, ces iris si captivante, cet air craintif… Il soupira et se leva afin de marcher un peu, toujours perdu dans ces pensées.

Sur le balcon de son bureau où il était à présent, Elrond regardait ce bracelet où l'on pouvait voir l'emblème des Dunedains gravé près du prénom d'Essaidel il y sentit aussi une sorte de magie qu'il reconnut aisément. Il eut un soupir alors qu'une phrase d'Erestor résonnait en son esprit :

« Elle ne parle pas Elrond… »

Etendue, les yeux clos, la respiration d'Essaidel était calme et régulière, Erestor lui épongea de nouveau le front, il put voir un léger sourire ce dessiner sur les lèvres de sa malade. En effet, pour a première fois depuis bien des années, elle se sentait en sécurité et pouvait dormir sans crainte…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture!^^**

**Chapitre 2 : Découvertes.**

Le soir tombait sur la cité elfique, les gens de la Maison d'Elrond allaient dans la salle commune afin de profiter de la douce soirée automnale. Dans la chambre d'Essaidel, Erestor constata avec plaisir que la fièvre de cette dernière avait complètement disparue, la jeune femme dormait d'un sommeil paisible, beaucoup moins agité que ces derniers jours. Après un dernier geste vers elle, il sortit de la pièce la laissant au silence de la nuit.

Arwen se tenait debout près d'une statue, elle se réfugiait là quand elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Quelque chose dans le comportement de son père la gênait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi froid et distant, même avec elle. Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un petit banc non loin. Elle regarda la statue de pierre et resta ainsi perdue dans ses pensées.

« J'ai rarement vu ma petite sœur ainsi perdue au fil de ces pensées… »

Relevant la tête, Arwen croisa le regard de son frère Elladan.

« Mon frère ! »

Se relevant, elle alla l'étreindre. Ce dernier eut un sourire et ferma ses bras sur le dos de celle qui était sa petite sœur. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'elle ne le prenne par la taille et qu'ensemble ils fassent quelques pas.

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Pourtant tu aimes ce genre de soirée tranquille. Fit Elladan alors qu'ils se positionnaient tout deux sur l'un des balcons de la maison.

-Non, pas ce soir, j'avais envie d'être un peu seule. »

Elladan tourna ses yeux vers sa sœur.

« Désires tu que je te laisse ? »

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire.

« Non, cela fait un long moment que je ne t'ai pas vue alors avant que tu ne repartes aussi vite je tiens à profiter un peu de toi. Elrohir est aussi là ?

-Non, notre frère a préféré rester en Lorien avec le reste de notre troupe, je suis revenue car porteur d'un message pour notre père de la part de Grand-mère. »

Le visage d'Arwen prit une expression contrariée qui ne plu pas à son frère.

« Arwen, y aurait il quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? »

L'Etoile du Soir sembla hésiter et répondit d'une petite voix :

« C'est père… Son comportement est étrange. J'ai la sensation que depuis quelques jours, il est retourné dans l'état dans lequel il était après le départ de maman. Froid, distant, s'enfermant dans son bureau et n'en sortant pas… »

Elladan tourna son regard vers sa petite sœur qui continua, le regard planté à observer l'horizon.

« Erestor et Glorfindel sont les seuls à pouvoir l'approcher. J'ai moi-même abandonné devant un tel mutisme. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette jeune femme, je serai partie vous rejoindre… »

Il pu la voir frissonner et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu sais comment il peut être parfois. Ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Je pense que cette jeune femme à du éveiller des souvenirs en lui, et des souvenirs guère glorieux. Tu connais notre père Arwen, quand quelque chose le contrarie, il va se renfermer. Patience petite sœur, tout vient à point qui sait attendre. »

Elle posa sa tête sur une des épaules de son frère et fit :

« Tu es au courant pour Essaidel ? »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête et reprit :

« J'ai croisé Erestor, c'est lui qui ma indiqué où tu étais. Il ma aussi parlé de la façon dont tu t'es occupée d'elle. Tu portes parfois de drôle d'intérêt aux humains pour une elfe… »

Elladan put entendre sa sœur répondre :

« J'y peux rien, c'est comme si quelque chose me poussait à le faire. Dis-moi Elladan, as-tu vu Estel ? »

Peu surpris par la demande, il répondit simplement :

« Il sera ici dans deux jours, notre cher Estel à grand besoin de repos. »

Arwen eut un sourire qu'elle cacha difficilement à son frère, après quelques minutes de silence, Elladan lui demanda de lui parler de cette personne ce qu'Arwen fit et tout en parlant ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

Essaidel ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Sa tête lui était encore un peu douloureuse mais elle ne ressentait plus cette fatigue et cette lassitude des derniers jours. Se redressant du mieux que ces forces le lui permettait, elle n'eut aucun mal à situer où elle était. Toujours chez les elfes, dans cette chambre qui sentait les plantes médicinales. Elle eut un soupir et poussa les couvertures, doucement elle essaya de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, ses jambes ainsi que sont dos lui faisait mal mais elle avait l'habitude de la douleur et ce n'était pas cela qui l'arrêtait en général. Elle parvint enfin à s'asseoir, ses jambes lui semblèrent lourdes et quand elle souleva sa chemise de nuit, elle remarqua qu'elles étaient toujours bandées. Se redressant, elle grimaça un peu et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, là elle fut surprise, ils étaient doux au touché comme si on les lui avait lavés et lissés. Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres alors qu'elle prenait appui sur ces bras pour se lever. Une autre grimace déforma son visage mais elle parvint malgré tout à se redressé correctement, elle était alors debout mais vacillait dangereusement. Elle fit un pas, voulant simplement aller vers la fenêtre pour respirer de l'air frais, un deuxième s'en suivit mais la douleur de ces jambes ce faisait bien sentir, elle tendit la main devant elle et y trouva un mûr sur lequel elle s'appuya. Elle resta là un moment reprenant sa respiration, puis elle reprit sa difficile marche et arriva près de la fenêtre, elle poussa les rideaux qui étaient tirés dévoilant ainsi la nuit étoilé, d'une geste elle ouvrit l'un des battants et se glissa sur le balcon. L'air était frais et la nuit étoilée, elle respira et pu sentir quelques odeurs qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle se dirigea difficilement vers un petit banc qui se situait là et s'y assis allongeant ainsi ses jambes. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya alors de ce souvenir comment elle avait pu arriver ici. Ils étaient encore un peu flous mais sa mémoire ne semblait pas avoir tout oublié, se concentrant un peu, elle revit alors ces images :

_Une auberge, c'est là qu'elle travaillait en temps normal, la vie n'était pas simple mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait bien survivre. Les clients ivres et violents elle en avait l'habitude mais ce à quoi elle ne s'habituait pas c'était son patron. Cet homme était d'un vulgaire et d'une violence… Elle avait dû s'y faire car elle lui était en quelque sorte redevable. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte car elle ne s'estimait pas si mal, d'autres personnes avaient surement une vie plus difficile que la sienne. Elle travaillait et c'est ce qui comptait, même si les conditions n'étaient guère faciles, mais la vie était elle aisée ? Pour l'instant, elle n'en avait jamais eu l'impression… Vivre pour survivre, c'est ce qu'était devenu ces journées mais chaque jours apportait ces souffrances et sont corps c'était mis à le lui faire comprendre. Elle avait essayé de combattre sa fatigue, sa faim, sa lassitude mais rien n'y avait fait… Ce jour où son patron leva la main sur elle restera gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. Il devait trouver cela amusant car depuis lors, il n'y avait pas une journée sans qu'il n'exerce ses « droits » comme il les appelait, sur elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la force et surtout le courage de fuir… Elle avait quitté la Taverne à la nuit tombée et du mieux qu'elle avait pu était sortie du village. Là elle s'était réfugiée derrière les arbres et avait attendu. Ignorant le froid, la faim, la fatigue, elle se rappela s'être cachée puis ce fut le trou noir… _

Rouvrant les yeux, Essaidel sentit ces jambes picotées. Elle releva le bas de sa chemise de nuit et vit qu'un des bandages était ensanglanté. A cette vue elle frissonna, faisant un mouvement, elle les plaça sur le banc où elle les étendit.

_*Que c'est il passé pour que je me retrouve parmi le peuple elfique ?*_

Elle s'appuya contre ce banc et un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres.

_*Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait une cité elfique près du village. Bree ce situe bien non loin mais c'est un village où ce côtoie juste les Hommes et les Hobbits. La seule cité elfique est Rivendell mais elle est assez éloigné et que viendrait faire la race elfique dans des coins aussi reculé.*_

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_*Je devrai avoir peur, je n'y arrive pas… Ils ont été si gentils, m'ont soignée avec beaucoup de sollicitude. Jamais on ne m'avait témoigné autant de respect avant. Je me sens quand même gênée. Comment me faire comprendre ? Leur témoigner ma reconnaissance ? Leur demander comment ils m'ont trouvés et pourquoi m'ont-ils amenés ici ? Serai ce possible qu'ils ne soient pas aussi froids et distant comme le disent les Hommes ?*_

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut ainsi qu'une vague de fatigue. Elle referma les yeux tout en pensant :

_*Au moins je suis ici en sécurité, même si c'est pour un court moment car je le sais, les meilleures choses ont toujours une fin…*_

Elle se sentit bercé par les bruits de la nuit et c'est ainsi que la trouva Erestor. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant dans la pièce de voir le lit vide et la fenêtre ouverte… Quand il la découvrit, elle était là, assise sur ce banc, ces forces l'ayant porté, difficilement il n'en douta pas. Avec douceur il la prit dans ces bras et la ramena à l'intérieur au moment où Arwen pénétrait dans la pièce en compagnie de son frère.

« Un cauchemar ? » Interrogea t-elle en venant rapidement aider le guérisseur à la remettre dans ces draps.

« Non, une petite balade nocturne. Elle est à présent hors de danger mais elle va devoir faire encore un peu attention et notamment éviter de marcher tant que ces jambes ne seront pas guéries. »

Il dévoila avant de remettre les couvertures sur Essaidel l'état des bandages qui étaient à présent tout deux rougis. Erestor désigna à Arwen ce dont il avait besoin et l'elfe le lui apporta, tenant même la bassine qui contenait l'eau qui servit à nettoyer les plaies.

« Ce n'est pas votre rôle princesse. J'aurai pu appeler une de mes suivantes… »

Arwen reposa la bassine et tendit le baume et les bandages.

« Je sais mais je n'y peux rien, quelque chose me pousse à le faire. Non pas par obligation, mais c'est autre chose… »

Elladan était resté en retrait et observait les traits du visage de cette jeune femme. Il lui sembla qu'ils ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Quelque chose chez elle lui rappelait vaguement une personne que tous ici connaissaient. Il s'approcha un peu encore et vit le visage plus nettement, cela ne fit que confirmer ces soupçons mais il se garda bien de les soumettre à sa sœur qu'il voyait à présent s'asseoir près de la jeune femme. Erestor rabattit les couvertures sur Essaidel et après une dernière vérification il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce laissant les deux enfants d'Elrond seul. Elladan vint se placer près de sa sœur et parla d'une voix basse :

« Ces traits sont ceux d'une jeune femme ayant connu bien des tracas cependant, on peut percevoir quelque chose qui fait que cela n'a pas dû être toujours le cas. »

Arwen opina :

« A sa tenue, je dirai qu'elle devait travailler, mais je crois pouvoir dire que c'est souvent le cas chez les Humains, les femmes travaillent quand elles n'ont guère le choix. »

« Oui, la plupart du temps dans des Tavernes où des Auberges. » Répondit Elladan en s'asseyant à son tour.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, la respiration d'Essaidel était régulière et calme.

« Si nous la laissions à son sommeil ? Demain sera là bien assez tôt et si sa santé le lui permet, elle sera peu être capable de nous parler à sa façon. »

Arwen regarda une dernière fois le visage endormie et ce leva, suivit par son frère et ensemble ils sortirent de la pièce laissant la jeune femme à son sommeil.

Assis à sa table de travail, Elrond lisait la lettre que lui avait remise son fils quelques heures plutôt.

_« … __**Si les secrets doivent être dévoilés, il est préférable qu'ils le soient maintenant. Je sais combien vous êtes attaché aux promesses faites, surtout à celle d'une mourante mais si le destin à mis cette jeune femme sur votre route peut être avait il ses raisons ?**_

_**Elle mérite un peu de cette tranquillité qu'à bercer l'enfance d'Estel. Si elle n'a pas eu le droit à la même c'est uniquement à cause d'un destin qui dès sa naissance ne lui a guère donné sa chance. Je ne dis pas qu'il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente mieux, mais au moins nous ferons en sorte que le reste de son existence soit à la hauteur de ce qu'il doit être.**_

_**N'oublions pas que nous ne savons pas si elle a hérité de la particularité caractéristique des Dunedains, nous ne pouvons pas continuer plus longtemps à ignorer son existence.**_

_**Vous vous demandez surement comment puis-je être déjà au courant d'une situation qui date de si peu de temps ? Je vous répondrai ceci : si vous n'aviez pas été la chercher il y a de cela deux semaines, j'aurai envoyé moi-même des troupes et c'est chez moi que je l'aurai recueillie.**_

_**J'imagine aisément que votre cœur doit être torturé par ces sentiments qui font de vous l'elfe si particulier que vous êtes.**_

_**Les réactions de chacun ne peuvent être prévues et cette situation n'est pas de leur fait mais plutôt de celle de leurs parents qui n'ont pas réfléchis à l'ensemble des conséquences de leurs actes. A présent à nous de composer avec et de faire en sorte que ces révélations blessent le moins de monde possible…**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Galadriel »**_

Il la reposa sur sa table et observa de nouveau le bracelet et soupira. Puis se relevant il se dirigea vers sa chambre où là il s'étendit sur son lit.

« Ils seront forcément tout deux blessés… Forcément… »

Le jour pointa ses rayons, ils baignèrent de lumière la chambre d'Essaîdel qui ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle s'étira et se redressa un peu encore en grimaçant.

_*Aie… Décidément, à croire que je me suis battue avec je ne sais quelle brute sans cervelle…*_

Passant ses mains sur son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en fait dans son lit.

_*Je ne me suis pas endormie sur le banc hier soir ?*_

De son visage, une de ces mains se plaça dans ces cheveux qu'elle massa légèrement.

_*Il faut croire qu'on ma ramené…*_

Elle n'eut le temps de finir ces pensées qu'une porte s'ouvrit et qu'un visage passa dans l'entrebâillure. Essaidel put alors deviner le visage d'une femme et cela lui fut confirmé par la voix douce qui demanda :

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Un hochement de tête répondit à la question et la femme elfe entra. Elle portait un plateau de nourriture qui fit agrandir les yeux de la jeune femme assise sur le lit. Elle la vit prendre quelque chose sur le plateau qu'elle posa sur une des tables et s'approcher du lit où elle s'assit.

« Je me nomme Arwen, j'ignore si vous vous souvenez de moi mais je vous ai veillé ces derniers jours en compagnie d'Erestor et de Glorfindel. »

Essaidel essaya de ce souvenir mais son esprit était confus.

« Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous souvenir, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Votre fièvre était forte et cela est compréhensible. »

La jeune femme eut un petit hochement de tête timide.

_*Je me sens stupide…*_

« J'ais une question à vous poser. Elle est toute simple. Vu que vous ne pouvez parler, il nous faut trouver un moyen de communiquer n'est ce pas ? »

Nouveau hochement de la tête d'Essaidel.

« Bien, alors voici ma question : Savez vous écrire ? »

Heureuse de pouvoir répondre à l'affirmative, Essaidel hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et intérieurement fit :

_*Merci maman de me l'avoir enseigné !*_

Arwen paru ravie :

« Magnifique, nous allons pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance et aussi nous assurer que vous allez totalement bien ! »

Elle tendit à Essaidel quelques parchemins, prit une petite tablette qu'elle posa dessous et dessus y plaça un encrier et une plume que la jeune femme prit aussitôt. Arwen commença alors :

« Bien, commençons, d'abord comment vous appelez vous ? »

Trempant la plume dans l'encre, la jeune femme écrivit :

_**Essaidel**_

« D'où venez-vous ? »

_**Un petit village près de l'ancienne ville de Fornost mais excusez moi Dame Arwen vous devez bien le savoir puisque vous m'avez ramené jusqu'ici…**_

La réponse fit sourire la fille d'Elrond.

« En effet mais c'était pour savoir si vous vous souveniez… Savez vous où vous êtes ? Vous souvenez vous ?

Le visage d'Essaidel se tendit un peu mais elle reprit l'écriture :

_**Je me souviens d'être partie, d'avoir été dans la forêt afin de m'éloigner mais j'ai du perdre connaissance car je ne me souviens pas d'avoir rencontré qui que ce soit. Où je suis ? C'est là ma plus grande question, une cité elfique, puisque je me souviens que vous me l'avez dit enfin l'autre personne. Mais je ne vois pas où… La seule cité elfique que je connais c'est Rivendell et je ne crois pas que votre compagnon ait évoqué ce nom où alors j'avais l'esprit sacrément embrumé…**_

A la lecture de ces mots Arwen eut un sourire. Elle reprit doucement :

« Rivendell… Erestor vous a évoquez Imladris, mais on peut aussi appeler cette cité Fondcombe. »

Essaidel avait levé ces yeux sur Arwen et l'écoutait.

« Rivendell nom que donne les Hommes à la cité elfique d'Imladris aussi appelée en langage courant Fondcombe. Vous êtes bien à Rivendell. »

La fille d'Elrond pu voir le regard d'Essaidel se voiler d'incompréhension. Elle porta une de ces mains à son visage et eut un soupir. Arwen la laissa un instant reprendre contenance avant de continuer :

« Les troupes de mon père vous on trouvé et ramené, vous avez été soigné mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Erestor vous expliquera lui-même, pour le moment, il faut vous nourrir un peu. »

Relevant son regard sombre sur Arwen, Essaidel la vit se lever et aller prendre le plateau qu'elle avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt. Poussant sur le côté les parchemins et la tablette, Essaidel se retrouva plus qu'avec le plateau remplit de nourriture.

« Nous ne savions pas trop ce que vous désiriez. Erestor à recommander beaucoup de liquide afin de réhabituer votre organisme doucement. Donc il y a un peu de bouillon, du lembas, de l'eau, et des fruits. Cela vous convient il ? »

Si cela lui convenait ? Essaidel hocha la tête et regarda comme émerveillée ce plateau. Elle ne se rappelait pas de quand datait son dernier « vrai » repas alors de voir que tout ceci était pour elle... De nouveau elle releva la tête et croisa le regard amical d'Arwen qui d'un geste lui tendit une cuillère et fit doucement :

« Allez-y… Manger, c'est pour vous. »

Prenant la cuillère, Essaidel la trempa dans le bouillon et dégusta avec un plaisir évident. Arwen s'assit sur le fauteuil non loin d'elle et l'observait. Erestor ne devait pas tarder à venir et il serait surement heureux de la voir manger.

Essaidel avait du mal à y croire… Toute cette sollicitude et ces égards… Jamais on ne lui en avait témoigné autant au cours de sa vie. Elle reprit une cuillère mais s'arrêta soudainement la reposant.

_*Ils demanderont quelque chose en échange c'est obligé…*_

Arwen avait vu ce mouvement et se redressa de son fauteuil.

_*Tout ne ce fait pas sans échange, je le sais… Pourquoi tout ceci ? Que veulent-ils ?*_

L'Etoile du Soir vit le visage de la jeune femme se crisper et se tendre, à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Erestor qui eut un léger sourire en voyant Essaidel assise avec un plateau sur les genoux.

« Je suis bien aise de vous voir ainsi en meilleure santé jeune fille. » Fit-il en s'approchant.

Essaidel leva son regard sur lui alors qu'il vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Il aperçut les parchemins avec l'écriture, puis croisa les regards d'Arwen.

« Je vois aussi que vous avez trouvé un moyen de communiqué et que vous mangez. Excellent oserai je dire. »

Essaidel ce sentit gêné, Arwen le comprit et se leva du fauteuil.

« Vous continuerez de manger plus tard, je vais vous laisser avec Erestor un petit moment, vous n'avez rien à craindre, c'est un excellent guérisseur. »

Elle effleura doucement la main de la jeune femme et prit le plateau qu'elle posa sur une table et sortit après un salut laissant seul les deux personnes. Erestor eut un autre soupir et fit :

« Je vois à vos yeux que vous avez des questions… »

D'une geste il prit la tablette qu'il reposa sur les genoux d'Essaidel et reprit :

« J'y répondrai du mieux que je pourrai. »

Elle hésita un instant avant de prendre la plume et d'écrire :

_**Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?**_

Il lu et répondit :

« Il y a une dizaine de jours, par cheval, une des troupes du Seigneur Elrond vous a retrouvé dans une forêt non loin de votre village. Vous étiez dans un état lamentable avec de surcroit une fièvre qui m'a fait craindre pour votre vie pendant quelques jours. »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, Essaîdel reprit sa plume et écrivit :

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Erestor lu le simple mot et soupira :

« Parce que quand nous trouvons une personne blessée, même si elle n'est pas de notre race, nous la soignons. Nous ne sommes pas à ce point indu de nous même au point d'ignorer quand une personne est en danger et de surcroit quand c'est une jeune femme. »

Essaidel baissa la tête et gratta de nouveau sur le parchemin :

_**Il n'y a pas de raison de ce préoccuper de moi, je ne mérite pas tout ces égards, j'ai l'habitude de tout ceci. Ce n'est rien d'inhabituel… Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas…**_

Erestor fronça les yeux :

« Rien d'inhabituel ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieuse jeune fille ! »

Le ton de la voix était changé, Essaidel prit peur et baissa la tête, d'un geste, Erestor la lui releva et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Ecoutez moi bien Essaidel, aucuns hommes où femmes qu'ils soient elfes, humains, nains où hobbits ne mérite d'être traité ainsi. Pas de raison de ce préoccuper dites vous ? Vous étiez blessé, couverte d'hématomes et de plaies, vos jambes mettront surement un moment à guérir tout comme votre dos, vous aviez des côtes cassés, vous êtes sous alimenté et étiez fiévreuse. Ne dites plus jamais qu'il ne faut pas ce préoccupé de vous ! Vous êtes une personne et à ce titre vous avez droit au respect, ne l'oubliez jamais ! »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle frissonna.

_*Droit au respect… Je n'ai jamais eu droit au respect…*_

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit qu'on la rallongeait. La voix d'Erestor était de nouveau redevenue douce :

« Ici, on vous apprendra que vous êtes une personne à part entière. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre car vous êtes aujourd'hui sous la protection de notre Seigneur, le maître de ces lieux, Elrond. Il va vous falloir du temps pour guérir tant physiquement que moralement mais nous sommes là et je vous fais la promesse que vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'Erestor qui lui caressa une de ces joues. Elle essaya alors une chose qu'elle n'avait pas essayée depuis des années. Entrouvrant les lèvres, elle voulut parler, elle les bougea mais aucun son ne sortit. De rage elle ferma les poings et ses yeux.

Erestor avait bien vu l'effort qu'elle avait voulu faire, il prit une de ces mains, desserra le poing et fit doucement :

« Cela aussi, cela reviendra… »

Elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux, il reposa sa main, se leva et sortit de la pièce la laissant seule. Elle ne dormait pas, elle les rouvrit et regarda le plafond qui était orné de motifs simples.

_*Rien à craindre… Je devrai être morte de peur et je n'y arrive pas…*_

Quatre noms tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit :

_*Elrond, Glorfindel, Arwen et Erestor.*_

Malgré elle ces yeux ce fermèrent et elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quelques heures plus tard, au pied de son lit se tenait Elrond qui observait ce visage pâle encadré de ces cheveux brun. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Elladan s'approcha de son père. Il fit à voix basse :

« C'est étrange… Elle a certains traits d'Estel. »

Elrond ouvrit une de ses mains qu'il tenait serré, la gourmette s'y tenait et il souffla :

« Oui, je le sais… »

Elladan reprit imperturbable :

« A croire qu'elle est de sa famille… »

La voix de son père retentit alors :

« Elle l'est… C'est une Dunedain de par son père… »

Elladan tourna son visage vers celui de son père et fit :

« Et qui est son père ? »

La réponse d'Elrond retentit comme un écho malgré le silence de la pièce.

« Arathorn… Arathorn est son père… »

Elladan eut un soupir et tourna le regard vers la forme qui reposait sur le lit. Il plaça ses mains derrière son dos et soupira :

« Vous avez là un étrange secret père… Qui peut faire beaucoup de dégât et changer certaines choses… »

Elladan posa un de ces bras sur celui de son père et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot. Elrond se rapprocha de lit et s'assit sur le rebord. Il prit une des mains d'Essaidel et rattacha la gourmette à son poignet. Puis il resta là à observer ce visage, Galadriel avait raison, attendre serait encore pire… Il garda dans la sienne la main d'Essaidel et resta près d'elle un moment.

Il n'avait pas vu qu'Erestor ce tenait là, à la porte, le visage grave par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à vous lecteurs,  
Tout d'abord bonne et heureuse année 2013, qu'elle vous apporte tout ce dont vous souhaitez.  
J'espère que ce chapitre plaira, désolée d'avance pour les fautes de grammaire, c'est hélas, mon point faible.**

**Merci aussi pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir^^**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Entre réalité et cauchemars.**

Assis sur un banc, Erestor regardait décroître le jour. Une journée c'était passé depuis qu'il avait entendu ces révélations sur Essaidel. Il avait vu Elrond, son Seigneur, resté près d'elle et lui était simplement partit sans rien dire. Tant de questions ce bousculaient dans son esprit. La fille d'Arathorn ? Estel avait donc une sœur ? Qui en était la mère ? Gilraen ? Impossible, tous savait qu'elle n'avait pu avoir qu'un seul enfant. Mais alors, ce pourrait il qu'Arathorn est pas respecté son engagement matrimonial ? Une telle chose lui paraissait pourtant impossible… Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence…

Les mots de son Seigneur résonnaient encore en son esprit, il se releva et alla vers une de ces fenêtres, là il regarda au dehors, quelques elfes s'y trouvaient encore avant de rejoindre la salle commune comme tout les soirs. Il vit Glorfindel qui semblait trainer près d'un des espaces de verdure, lui aussi semblait quelques peu perdu, il faut dire que la vision du corps d'Essaidel tel qu'il l'avait trouvé l'avait fortement ébranlé. Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourné, une de ces suivante ce tenait là et s'inclinait :

« Elle est de nouveau éveillée Seigneur. »

Erestor hocha la tête et la remercia d'un sourire avant de se rendre dans la chambre où il avait passé beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours. Quand il arriva, ce fut pour voir une Essaidel assise sur le lit, le dos calé par les oreillers, jouant négligemment avec ces mèches de cheveux le regard dans le vague.

« Bonsoir à vous Demoiselle ! » Fit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

Tournant son regard vers la voix elle eut un petit sourire en découvrant de qui il s'agissait, elle lui répondit d'un geste de la main.

« Je vois à votre regard que vous semblez tout à fait en forme. J'en suis plus que ravi, alors j'ai une chose à vous proposer : voudriez vous venir passer la soirée avec nous ? Vous pourrez ainsi voir d'autres personnes habitant ici et faire d'autres connaissances si le cœur vous en dit mais c'est surtout afin que vous sortiez un peu de ce lit. »

Il put voir qu'elle eut un petit air craintif, puis elle regarda comment elle était vêtue et rougis à la pensée de ces anciens vêtements. Erestor cru comprendre et jugea bon de rajouter :

« Des robes ont été confectionnées pour vous, ensuite, je vous garderai près de moi vous n'avez pas à avoir crainte alors, décidé ? »

_*Qu'est ce que je risque après tout ? Aucune de ces personnes ne semble me vouloir de mal, enfin je crois…*_

Elle finit par hocher la tête, Erestor posa une main sur la sienne et se releva :

« Bien ! Je vais faire appeler une suivante qui va vous aidez à vous vêtir, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez un seul geste qui pourrait réveiller vos douleurs dorsales c'est compris ? De même vous ne marcherez pas, je vous porterai. Cela peut vous paraître handicapant mais pour le moment vos jambes ne supporteront pas le poids de votre corps et les blessures sont encore bien trop fraîches. »

Elle hocha la tête et le vit sortir. Elle se retrouva alors seule dans la pièce.

_*Ne pas pouvoir marcher… Etre porter… Des robes confectionnées pour moi… j'ai l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle. Pourquoi diable je ne me méfie pas ? Peut être parce qu'ils m'ont témoignés beaucoup plus que les Hommes dans toutes ma vie ?*_

Elle eut un soupir et essaya de se redresser un peu plus. Souffrante peut être mais pas encore totalement impotente non plus. Se tournant légèrement sur le côté elle repoussa les couvertures et essaya de se mettre assise sur le rebord du lit. Elle n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir mais sentit deux bras venir l'aider.

« Doucement Demoiselle… Le Seigneur Erestor a été clair, pas de mouvement brusque qui pourrait éveiller la douleur dans vos membres et dans votre dos. »

Essaidel tourna la tête et rencontra les prunelles émeraude d'une femme elfe aux cheveux grisonnant.

« Je me nomme Nael, je vais m'occupé de vous à partir de maintenant. Je crois savoir que vous c'est Essaidel n'est ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête. La vieille femme répondit :

« Je suis au courant pour votre voix, alors il vous suffira de faire comme avec les autres écrire où vous exprimez avec vos mains. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire s'il y a le moindre problème. A présent, je vais vous montrer quelques tenues qui ont été confectionnés pour vous. Vous en choisirez une et je vous aiderai à vous vêtir. »

Elle la vit se redresser et partir ouvrir une des armoires de la chambre. Elle entendit vaguement que la vieille femme continuait à parler de tout et de rien comme si de rien était.

_*Une suivante pour moi… J'ai l'impression de voir Nanette, de l'entendre même… Tout ce babillage… Et sa tenue, sa voix, ces cheveux…*_

Elle tressaillit quand Nael lui demanda :

« Alors ? Laquelle vous choisissez ? »

Elle n'avait pas vu que pendant qu'elle s'était perdu dans ces pensées, la vieille femme avait posé sur un des canapés face à elle les tenues proposez pour elle. Essaidel ouvrit des yeux ronds, jamais elle n'avait eu autant de choix de vêtements. Elle rougit et n'osa rien faire, Nael le vit et reprit :

« Puis je me permettre ? »

Essaidel leva ces yeux sur elle et hocha timidement la tête. Nael prit une des robes qui était fait de nuance de bleu.

« Celle-ci serait parfaite, avec cette petite ceinture à votre taille, vous serez ravissante croyez moi. »

Essaidel regarda la robe qu'avait approchée Nael. Elle tendit la main et effleura l'étoffe du bout des doigts, émerveillée par tant de beauté. Elle se sentit ému et finit par hocher la tête. Nael comprit et commença donc à l'habiller, enfin la déshabiller de ces vêtements de nuits d'abord. Essaidel se laissa faire, elle ne savait quoi faire d'autre et fit de son mieux pour aider la vieille servante qui continuait à parler.

« … J'ai connu beaucoup de choses, j'ai élevé la douce Arwen et aider sa mère avec les jumeaux. J'ai depuis toujours l'impression de faire partie de cette cité, j'ai tellement vécu de choses… »

En peu de temps, Essaidel fut revêtue de la robe. Nael finissait de la nouer dans le dos et fit doucement :

« Je vais coiffer vos cheveux. Désirez vous une coiffure elfique où que je les laisse détachés ? »

A cette question, Essaidel tourna le regard vers Nael et fit un mouvement indiquant qu'elle préférait qu'on les lui laisse détaché. Nael hocha la tête et alla prendre une brosse, elle s'occupa de la lourde chevelure. Elle acheva le tout en passant un linge légèrement parfumé sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Vous voilà prête, je vais aller chercher le Seigneur Erestor, ne bouger pas. »

Elle s'inclina devant elle et sortit de la pièce. Essaidel observa les manches évasés de la robe qu'elle portait et son regard tomba sur son poignet, ce dernier était bandé et par-dessus le bandage était attachée sa gourmette. Elle l'effleura des doigts et devint songeuse.

_*Maman, mais que m'arrive t-il ?*_

Quand Erestor revint dans la chambre, il la trouva sagement assise sur le rebord du lit. Le contournant, il eut un sourire en la voyant ainsi vêtue.

« Cette robe vous va à ravir Demoiselle. »

Il put la voir rougir et baissé la tête. Il se rapprocha et s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

« Nous y allons ? Je vais passer mes bras dessous vos jambes et au niveau de votre taille. Accrochez vous à moi et nous descendrons ensemble. »

Il se releva, se pencha sur elle et la souleva le plus délicatement possible, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il la calait contre lui.

« Je ne vous fait pas mal ? »

Essaidel secoua négativement la tête, Erestor opina et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

« Nous allons dans ce que nous nommons la Salle Commune. C'est là que tout les soirs nous nous réunissons afin de parler, chanter et manger. Nous sommes ensemble, nous évoquons les nouvelles des environs… »

Il marchait dans les couloirs, descendait les marches la tenant contre lui.

« … Toute notre petite communauté s'y retrouve autour de notre Seigneur. »

Ils venaient de passés les portes de la salle. Ils furent remarqués de suite par Arwen et Glorfindel qui se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Je crois qu'il y a là deux personnes qui voudraient avoir de vos nouvelles… »

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiqua Erestor et croisa les prunelles de la fille d'Elrond.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir ici Demoiselle Essaidel, vous verrez tout ce passera bien. Vous vous souvenez de Glorfindel ? »

Ce dernier ce plaça aux côtés d'Arwen et s'inclina. Essaidel sembla réfléchir un moment puis elle détacha un de ces bras du cou d'Erestor et le tendit en direction du fidèle conseillé du Seigneur d'Imladris. Ce dernier fut surpris comme les deux autres personnes, il tendit la main et Essaidel la serra dans la sienne. Elle aurait voulu dire tant de chose… Le remercier, le questionner… Mais rien ne sortait de ces lèvres qu'elle gardait close. Alors elle fit ce qui lui sembla à ce moment le plus approprié, un sourire et ce dernier toucha bien plus que ce que montrèrent les personnes présente autour d'elle. Erestor la mena sur un canapé où il la plaça le plus délicatement possible, elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher de grimacer quand son dos toucha les coussins pourtant moelleux.

« Je sais, je suis désolé… »

Erestor s'agenouilla devant elle et plaça mieux les jupons de sa robe. Il lui fit un sourire et reprit :

« Alors, le décor vous plait il ? »

Essaidel regarda alors autour d'elle, il y avait un peu de monde autour d'eux, la salle était grande on pouvait y voir une cheminée ainsi que des chaises et tables installés un peu partout. La beauté de la pièce était comparable avec celle qu'elle avait remarquée dans sa chambre, elle baissa ses yeux sur Erestor qui l'observait avec un air amusé. Timidement elle hocha la tête et Erestor lui sourit. Prenant une des chaises, il la plaça à coté d'elle et reprit :

« Ici toute notre communauté ce rassemble autour du repas de soir que nous prenons tous à cette table là bas… »

Il la désigna du doigt et Essaidel le suivit du regard.

« … Ensuite, nous nous installons soit en petits groupes soit autour du feu et nous écoutons les récits, les chansons et j'en passe. Ainsi passe la soirée, tout en douceur et en légèreté. Ce soir, vous dinerez donc près de moi à la table et selon votre état nous jugerons par la suite. »

De nouveau Essaidel hocha la tête. Erestor eut un mouvement, il pressa délicatement sa main dans la sienne et ce leva.

« Je vous laisse un cour instant, n'ayez crainte, je reviens. »

Il s'inclina et s'éloigna, Essaidel se redressa un peu et regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. Partout autour d'elle des elfes qui s'inclinaient en la voyant et lui offraient des sourires. Aucun regard hostile, haineux où colérique. Tout lui paraissait tellement irréel, se redressant encore un peu elle se mit à regarder ces mains. Elles étaient si blanches, elle laissa sa main droite parcourir sa gauche, aucunes saletés, aucunes coupures et elles étaient douce au touché. Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres.

_*C'est étrange ces sensations que je ressens… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas craintive ? Je n'arrive pas à me comprendre, je ne me laisse pas si facilement faire d'habitude. Je n'arrive pas à me comprendre…* _

Elle releva son visage et chercha du regard les quelques rares figures qu'elle connaissait, elle croisa le regard de Glorfindel qui parlait avec un elfe aux cheveux brun qui quand il vit son homologue s'incliner légèrement tourna le sien en sa direction. Leurs prunelles ce rencontrèrent, il la dévisagea tout en continuant de parler avec Glorfindel.

« Elle a l'air en plein conflit intérieur, vous devriez aller la rejoindre et ne pas la laisser seule. »

Glorfindel répliqua :

« Je n'arrive pas à bien la cerner, elle ce laisse faire mais je sens chez elle des interrogations qu'elle n'exprime pas. »

L'elfe brun soupira :

« Ce ne doit pas être aisée pour elle. Songé qu'elle ne parle pas, exprimer ce que l'on ressent quand on est confronté à l'inconnu et dans sa situation n'est pas aisé.

-Vous avez raison Elladan, voulez vous que je vous la présente ? »

Le fils d'Elrond hocha la tête et tout deux allèrent en direction d'Essaîdel qui s'était remise à la contemplation de ces mains.

_*Pourtant je me sens bien… Si je fais un bilan de ma situation : je suis blessée aux jambes et au dos, il n'a pas du y aller de main morte cette fois mais je ne me souviens pas…*_

Son visage se tendit légèrement alors que les deux hommes s'approchaient.

_*Je suis à Rivendell, une cité elfique, des elfes me soignent, disent vouloir me protéger mais… Mais combien de temps le pourront-ils ? Ils ne savent pas… Non ils ne savent pas…*_

D'instinct, oubliant ces blessures aux jambes, elle les ramena au niveau de son torse et passa ses bras autour tout en posant sa tête dessus et en fermant les yeux. Ce geste n'échappa pas aux deux elfes qui accélérèrent le pas. Bientôt Glorfindel fut à ces côtés, il la sentit crispée et craintive.

« Essaidel ? »

Elle ne releva pas la tête perdue dans ses souvenirs. Glorfindel jeta un regard à Elladan qui contourna le canapé et vint se placer à la gauche de la jeune femme. Réitérant son appel, la voix du conseiller d'Elrond ce faisait plus insistante, voulant la ramener au présent.

« Essaidel, revenez parmi nous… »

Mais rien n'y faisait, Elladan fit un mouvement et s'agenouilla au niveau d'Essaidel, avec douceur, il prit une des mains de la jeune femme et fit doucement.

_« Jeune demoiselle, revenez parmi nous… »_

Elle entendit cette douce voix aux accents mélodieux, il y avait là quelque chose d'apaisant, elle restait néanmoins crispée et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

_« Ici vous ne risquez rien, vous êtes en sécurité. Si vous restez ainsi, vous allez-vous faire du mal. »_

Elle ne contrôlait plus ces souvenirs qui affluaient, ainsi que les larmes qui menaçaient à ces yeux. Ces sentiments étaient confus et malgré les mots que prononçait Elladan et dont elle ne comprenait rien mais qui était doux à l'écoute, elle ne parvenait pas à se reprendre.

C'est à ce moment qu'Elrond entra dans la salle en compagnie de sa fille qui avait été le chercher. Erestor revenait tout juste quand il vit le cercle d'elfe qui s'était fait autour du petit canapé. Un doute le prit et il se dirigea vers ce dernier suivit par Arwen qui abandonna son père. Ce dernier hésita un moment puis sembla prendre une décision, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ledit cercle, on s'écarta à son arrivée.

Erestor avait essayé lui aussi de faire revenir Essaidel mais en vain, Glorfindel était assit au bout du canapé quand à Arwen elle regardait d'un œil inquiet cette scène. La voix d'Elrond raisonna dans le silence de la pièce :

« Ecartez vous, laissez lui un peu d'air. »

Chacun obéis et il ne resta près d'Essaidel que Glorfindel, Erestor, Arwen et Elladan. Elrond s'accroupit à son tour et fit doucement :

« Quoi que vous craignez, ce n'est plus ici… »

Il tendit la main et dégagea doucement la tête d'Essaidel du creux de ces genoux. D'un geste il lui releva le menton et planta son regard dans le siens. Il frissonna pendant un instant, ce regard était si semblable à celui d'une personne qu'il affectionnait tant. Ce reprenant rapidement, il reprit :

« Ce n'est plus ici et vous êtes en train de vous faire du mal. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Essaidel, Elrond pu lire dans ces yeux de la peur, de l'incompréhension, de la crainte. Doucement, le Seigneur de Rivendell continua :

« Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis le Seigneur Elrond, vous êtes ici en ma demeure. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, en aucune façon. »

Au fond elle, Essaidel savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se sentit tremblée et les larmes coulaient sur ces joues, d'un geste Elrond en essuya quelques une et doucement dit :

« Calmez vous Essaidel, nous allons faire une chose, écoutez moi… Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi… »

De ces deux mains et sous les regards surpris des elfes présent autour de lui, il prit le visage d'Essaidel dans ces paumes et murmura doucement :

« Je vais vous reconduire chez vous, là je resterai un moment près de vous afin que vous soyez sûr que rien ni personne ici ne vous fera du mal. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, il se releva, passa un de ces bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme puis l'autre au niveau de sa taille et se releva. La calant contre lui, il se rendit compte alors qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et enfouit sa tête dans ses robes. Levant son regard autour de lui, il s'adressa à Erestor :

« Le nécessaire pour soigner ces jambes est dans sa chambre ? »

Le guérisseur surpris hocha la tête.

« Oui, tout est sur une petite table à gauche de son lit. »

Elrond hocha la tête, il tourna son regard sur ces enfants qui le regardait avec surprise.

« Je risque de ne pas être disponible ces prochaines heures, je ne veux pas que l'on me dérange, sauf en cas d'urgence. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce tenant contre lui le corps encore tremblant d'Essaidel. Arwen tourna alors ces iris vers son frère.

« Elladan… Tu n'as pas l'air des plus surpris, comment l'expliques tu ? »

Ce dernier leva sur sa sœur un regard calme.

« Cela Arwen, tu le sauras assez tôt. Mais pour ce soir, il faut mieux le laisser faire. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule et s'éloigna. La princesse ne su quoi répondre et en levant les yeux sur Erestor, elle ne pu que constater que ce dernier aussi semblait cacher quelque chose. Alors, elle ne préféra rien ajouter, à son tour elle s'éloigna, la tête emplit de questions sans réponse. Glorfindel se tenait à présent près du guérisseur, un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier et le fidèle conseiller d'Elrond se permit alors ces quelques mots :

« Ainsi ce soir il trouvera peut être le repos… »

Dans les bras d'Elrond, Essaidel ce sentait étrangement apaiser, il ne lui parlait pas mais la serrait contre lui comme si il voulait la protéger. Il ne fut pas long à atteindre ces appartements, une fois à l'intérieur, il la posa sur le lit avec douceur. D'un geste, il se débarrassa de l'une de ces robes et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme dont il observa les traits. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant qu'il ne fasse :

« Ces yeux là on traversés bien des choses… »

Elle rougit et ce sentit comme inspecté de l'intérieur, elle baissa la tête soudain gêné mais d'un mouvement il l'en empêcha :

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gêné Essaidel, en aucun cas je vous ferai du mal. »

_*Accorder ma confiance, encore… Je sens que je peux le faire…*_

Il put la voir hocher sensiblement la tête et un petit sourire ce dessina sur ces lèvres.

« Je suis moi aussi un guérisseur, comme Erestor. Je me doute bien que vous vous sentez à l'aise avec lui mais je voudrai pouvoir voir si dans vos mouvement de tout à l'heure, si vos blessures ne ce sont pas remise à saigner, vous permettez que je regarde ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis Elrond pu la voir de nouveau hocher la tête, alors avec pudeur il souleva le bas de la robe de la jeune femme et inspecta les bandages qui était toujours en place et qui ne semblait pas avoir souffert des gestes d'Essaidel.

« Très bien, tout est en ordre. » Fit-il en remettant les robes en place.

Elle le vit ce lever et aller prendre quelque chose sur la table puis revenir vers elle. Avec surprise elle le vit lui tendre la petite tablette qu'Arwen lui avait présentée quelques heures auparavant. Il la lui glissa devant elle et reprit :

« Nous allons essayés de nous comprendre un peu… »

Il lui tendit la plume et elle tressaillit quand il fit :

« Essaidel Dunedain qu'est ce qui ta fait si peur dans la Salle Commune ? »

Surprise qu'il connaisse son nom, elle hésita un instant et écrivit :

_**Comment m'avez vous appelée ?**_

Elrond lu le message et soupira en répondant :

« Essaidel nous allons en rester à ce nom si tu ignores le reste. »

Il put la voir froncer les yeux et reprendre sa plume

_**Je me nomme Essaidel Landwine, c'est le nom que l'on ma toujours attribué, en aucun cas je suis une Dunedain… **_

A la lecture des quelques lignes Elrond fronça les yeux. Il décida de laisser cela pour le moment et reprit :

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait peur dans la Salle tout à l'heure ? »

Il put la voir le dévisager, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait tutoyée. Elle se mordit les lèvres et dévisagea l'elfe devant elle. Ce dernier ne la lâchait pas non plus du regard, elle rompit le contact et écrivit :

_**Les ombres d'un passé que vous ne pouvez gère comprendre…**_

« Mais il n'est pas difficile de le deviner mon enfant. » Répondit-il en reposant le parchemin.

Elle posa sa plume et s'adossa doucement contre ces oreillers. Elle attendait, quoi elle n'en savait rien mais elle ne voulait plus écrire.

« Durant ma longue vie sur cette Terre, il m'a été donné de soigner nombres de blessures. Des coups de lames, des blessures d'arche, des foulures où diverses marques. Je sais donc reconnaître le fruit d'une blessure. Les tiennes Essaidel, étaient et sont encore le fruit de violence commise à ton encontre je me trompe ? »

D'un coup il la vit baisser la tête.

_*Tout mais pas ça… Ne me posez pas ce genre de questions par pitié…*_

D'un nouveau geste il lui releva le menton plongeant ainsi ces prunelles sombres dans celles d'Essaîdel.

« Je mettrai peut être un certain temps à te faire comprendre que personne, je dis bien personne sur cette Terre, ne mérite de telles violences. Mais je ferai e sorte de te convaincre, tes yeux parlent pour toi, cette peur qui s'en dégage et qui se dessine sur tes traits traduit cette angoisse que cela ce reproduise. »

_*Non… Non… Je n'ai pas le droit… Vous ne savez pas… Je ne dois pas…*_

Il prit une de ces mains et continua :

« Je n'aurai pas dû agir de la sorte, je regrette amèrement cette situation et je ferai en sorte de réparer mes erreurs, même si je m'y prends avec quelques années de retard. »

A présent, Essaidel regardait avec un drôle d'air Elrond. Il semblait perdu dans ces pensées et elle n'osait ce défaire de la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa main.

_*Je ne comprends rien, de quoi il parle ?* _

De sa main libre, elle reprit sa plume et écrivit :

_**Ma situation n'est en rien votre faute, je ne vous connais pas et le peu que je connaisse de la race elfique remonte à des récits que ma mère me racontait le soir avant de m'endormir. On ne nait pas tous sous une bonne étoile où bénis par la lumière divine, je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne, j'ai toujours su me débrouiller.**_

En fait, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle écrivait, le comportement de celui qui lui offrait asile la déroutait. Elle fit glisser le parchemin jusqu'à lui et ce massa le poignet qui était encore bandé. Il le lu et le reposa :

« Depuis trop longtemps tu es seule mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Sans doute me prends-tu pour une personne dérangée ne sachant pas de quoi je parle, mais bientôt tu comprendras. »

Il vit son geste et prit sa main droite dans la sienne. Il défit le bandage du poignet et inspecta la blessure. Se relevant, il alla vers la table, prit un petit pot et une autre bande et revint s'asseoir. Ils n'échangèrent rien pendant le temps où il refit son pansement. Une fois terminé, il reposa le pot et se nettoya les mains puis vint se placer près de la jeune femme. Là il fit un geste qui surprit encore la jeune femme. Il porta ces deux mains à sa gorge et ce mit à la palper.

« Tu n'es pas depuis toujours privée de la parole n'est ce pas ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Il massa encore et reprit :

« Depuis quand ta voix t'a-t-elle abandonné ? »

Il la vit hocher les épaules. Arrêtant son inspection, il se releva et finit :

« Nous essayerons d'arranger cela aussi. A présent, je vais te laisser, tu dois être fatiguée. Je vais te faire apporter un repas. Reste tranquille et n'oublie pas qu'ici tu ne crains rien. »

Et c'est sans un mot de plus qu'elle le vit refermer la porte.

_*Mais qu'est ce tout cela signifie ? Qu'a-t-il voulut me dire ? Est-ce une particularité des elfes que de parler avec énigmes ?*_

Elle repoussa la tablette et fit un mouvement pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Elle s'y prit avec lenteur ne voulant pas éveillé la douleur à son dos. Une fois assise, elle prit appuis sur ces bras, grimaça et se redressa complètement. Ses jambes tremblaient et avaient du mal à la porter néanmoins, elle fit quelques pas et se retrouva bientôt sur le balcon où elle parvint avec difficultés à s'asseoir à même le sol, dans un des coins sombres. Là elle étendit les jambes et leva les yeux au ciel.

_*Nanette qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?*_

Elle crut voir une étoile briller plus qu'une autre mais quand elle cligna des yeux pour mieux voir elle ne remarqué plus rien.

_*Ma pauvre fille, tu es victime d'hallucinations maintenant…*_

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et elle ferma les yeux, la tête emplit de questions là aussi sans réponse.

_*Pourquoi ai-je cette impression qu'ici je ne crains rien ? Peut être parce qu'on ne cesse de me le dire… Ils ont l'air concerné par ce qui m'est arrivée, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette attention soudaine à ma personne ? Qu'est ce qu'ils recherchent ? Je ne comprends pas comment je peux me laisser faire ainsi…*_

Sa main droite vint se poser sur sa gauche et ces doigts se mirent à jouer avec sa gourmette.

_*J'ai l'habitude… Je me suis toujours débrouillée alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Depuis que tu n'es plus là Nanette je survie ainsi alors pourquoi ils apparaissent dans ma vie aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ma t-il nommé de ce nom ? Pour qui me prend t-il ?*_

Une larme s'échappa de ces yeux.

_*Nanette, je n'ai rien demandé, je sais pas, je suis perdue… Nanette pourquoi aujourd'hui ?*_

A présent elle ne retenait plus les larmes de couler. Toute cette situation la perturbait, elle la femme qui avait toujours été exploitée et ce depuis des années. Alors autant d'attention, de soins et de paroles réconfortantes la gênait, la troublait. Elle si méfiante parvenait à faire confiance à des gens dont elle ne connaissait rien du tout mais qui en l'espace de deux semaines lui avait apporté beaucoup plus que des hommes en des années de service près d'eux où plutôt pour eux…

C'est ainsi que la trouva Erestor, les mains sur son visage et pleurant de tout son saoule. Ces sanglots étaient incontrôlables et lui firent mal. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'installa près d'elle. Là, il la prit doucement contre lui et ce mit à la bercer.

« Calmez-vous… Chuttt… »

Dans un geste, elle s'accrocha à lui et blottit sa tête dans l'un de ces bras, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ces joues. Erestor passa sa main libre dans ces cheveux qu'il caressa avec douceur. Il ne bougea pas attendant qu'elle se calme, il avait vu Elrond sortir de ses appartements quelques minutes plus tôt, là il avait échangé quelques mots avec lui et était aller chercher un peu de nourriture. Quand il revint dans la chambre il la vit vide mais la fenêtre ouverte, avec un sourire il se douta d'où la jeune femme pouvait se trouver. Et il l'avait vu, pleurant rendu ainsi encore plus fragile.

Dans ces bras il la sentit ce détendre et les sanglots ce calmer. Il entendit sa respiration devenir régulière et en conclut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il resta encore un peu ainsi avant de la caler dans ces bras et de ce redressé pour la mener dans son lit. Il lui ôta ces légère chausse et la coucha ainsi, encore vêtue de sa robe, pas question de la réveillée pour si peu. Puis il la contempla, le visage encore marqué par les larmes, la peau encore si pâle.

S'asseyant sur un des fauteuils, il plaça ces mains en dessous de son menton et fit à voix basse :

« Que c'est il donc passé pour qu'une Dunedain connaisse un tel sort ? »

La nuit était en son milieu, dehors une chouette hulula et sur le balcon de son bureau Elrond les mains jointes dans le dos regardait d'un œil absent les étoiles dans le ciel…


	5. Chapter 5

**Une très bonne lecture à tous :)**

**merci à ceux qui lisent en laissant une trace et merci aux autres aussi ;)**

**Chapitre 4 : Sérénité.**

L'aube pointait ses rayons et inondaient de ces doux rayons la chambre d'Essaidel. Elle n'avait pas bougé dans son sommeil et avait été veillé par Erestor qui se tenait toujours dans le fauteuil où il s'était installé durant la nuit. Quand les bruits des draps lui parvinrent aux oreilles, il sortit de l'état de demi-sommeil dans lequel il était et se redressa.

Ouvrant les yeux, Essaidel ce sentit étrange, elle n'aurait su dire ce qui ce passait en elle : une sorte de confusion mêlée à de la fatigue mais cette dernière n'était pas physique. Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de ce redressé sans trop de mouvements brusques. Aussitôt elle sentit un bras venir l'aider, tournant sa tête, elle croisa le regard d'Erestor. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et le rouge lui monta aux joues et sa confusion s'accentua. Elle voulut baisser la tête mais une autre main vint se placer sur une de ces joues.

« Non… Je conçois que vous devez être gênée mais il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. Votre situation vous fragilise et cela est normal… »

Elle voulut lui répondre, fronçant les yeux, elle fit un geste et Erestor eut un sourire. Il se saisit de la tablette et la posa sur ces genoux, là elle prit la plume et écrivit :

_**Je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'on prenne autant soin de moi.**_

Erestor lu ces quelques mots et osa demander :

« Vous n'avez plus de famille ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement et reprit sa plume.

_**Depuis la disparition de Nanette, je n'ai personne. J'essaie de ne pas m'attacher pour ne pas souffrir comme elle…**_

Le guérisseur fut perplexe à la lecture du message :

« Qui est celle que vous nommez Nanette ? »

Essaidel se mordit les lèvres mais reprit son écriture.

_**Ma mère, elle s'appelait Ceruven, je m'occupais d'elle car sur les derniers temps de sa vie, elle était souffrante.**_

Erestor hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes seule depuis longtemps ? »

Elle réfléchit un court moment et écrivit.

_**Nanette s'est endormie pour ne plus se réveiller il y a de cela quelques années. Avant nous vivions dans les Montagnes Bleues, loin des gens et de la population des villes. Nanette m'a enseignée l'élevage et c'est grâce à cela que nous avons pu survivre. La maisonnette on l'avait arrangé toutes les deux. Elle m'a apprit ce qu'elle savait : la lecture et l'écriture ainsi que la couture. Nous étions bien mais tout c'est brusquement détérioré. Suite à un hiver plus rigoureux, elle est tombée malade et malgré mes connaissances des plantes je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai essayé de la soigner mais en vain…**_

Essaidel s'arrêta d'écrire et posa, sous le regard d'Erestor, sa plume. D'un geste elle se massa le poignet et frôla ainsi sa gourmette. Son regard se posa sur elle et ces yeux se voilèrent.

_§§Flash-back§§_

_La pluie tombait drue quand elles arrivèrent toutes deux au village de Fornost. Essaidel conduisait la charrette dans laquelle sa mère reposait. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage et la fatigue se lisait dans son regard. Ces derniers jours avaient été un véritable cauchemar, la fièvre de sa mère était toujours aussi forte et la femme avait fait des révélations à sa fille qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle frappa à une porte au hasard, par bonheur, l'homme et la femme qui habitait cette maison leurs offrirent l'hospitalité. Ceruven fut ainsi rapidement couchée au chaud et Essaidel assise et enveloppée dans une couverture près du feu. Malheureusement, Ceruven ne s'en remit pas, deux jours plus tard, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité elle prononça à sa fille ces dernières paroles :_

_« Promet moi de ne jamais révélée ce que je t'ai dis… Oublie que tu te nommes Dunedain, jamais ils ne te reconnaitront comme telle. Tu devras être forte ma fille… Tu sais que tu es spéciale, promet moi… Promet moi de ne jamais révélée ton âge… Ceci t'aidera…Mon enfant… Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-nous… »_

_Plaçant sa main dans celle de sa fille, elle y déposa une gourmette en argent. Essaidel voulut poser les questions qui la poursuivaient afin de comprendre mais la pression ce fit plus faible. Une dernière fois elles échangèrent un regard et les yeux de Ceruven se fermèrent pour ne plus revoir l'éclat du soleil. Elle prit le soin de passer cette gourmette à son poignet et ce qui ce passa après restait flou._

_§§Fin flash-back§§_

Une pression sur son épaule la fit revenir au présent. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres alors que la voix d'Erestor demanda doucement :

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête et reprit sa plume. Sa main tremblait ce que vit le guérisseur mais il n'en souffla mot pour le moment.

_**Le passé est mon pire ennemi.**_

« Il peut aussi devenir un allié quand on s'en libère… »

_**Faut-il encore le vouloir**_

Erestor affirma :

« Oui, faut-il encore le désiré aussi. Dites-moi, combien de temps avez-vous passé dans ce village ? »

Essaîdel reprit son écriture :

_**Après la mort de Nanette, je ne pouvais pas retourner dans notre maisonnette. La femme qui nous avait accueillit chez elle m'indiqua qu'une auberge cherchait de la main d'œuvre et qu'avec mon physique et mon âge, je devrai sans problème être embauchée. Depuis j'y travaille…**_

Erestor resta un moment dubitatif face aux derniers écrits d'Essaidel.

« Essaidel, ici vous pouvez tout dire. Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Elle sembla hésiter, une ombre passa dans son regard et elle écrivit:

_**Je ne sais pas…**_

Erestor ferma un instant les yeux et se reprit vite :

« Et vous aviez quel âge à la mort de votre mère ? »

_**Je ne sais plus…**_

Ce fut cette fois le guérisseur qui poussa un soupir. Elle ne connaissait pas son âge ? Il ne comprenait rien à tout cela… Les brides de conversation entendue entre Elrond et son fils lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle était la fille d'Arathorn elle devait donc avoir hérité de la longétivité des Dunedains, mais ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre c'est comment une telle chose avait elle pu se produire. Comment une Dunedain de sang pouvait elle avoir été abandonné à ce triste destin sachant sa lignée ? Arathorn avait donc eu une double vie sans que personne ne le sache… Personne… De cela il en était soudain moins sur… Il releva ces yeux sur Essaidel qui l'observait, inquiète de le voir aussi sombre.

_**Est-ce le fait que je ne souvienne plus de mon âge qui vous pose problème ?**_

A sa lecture, Erestor eut un sourire.

« Non, détrompez vous, votre âge ne me pose aucun problème, si vous connaissiez le miens vous en seriez plus étonnée encore. Mais je vous ai assaillis de question en oubliant la principale : Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? »

Essaîdel l'observa en fronçant les yeux avant de reprendre sa plume :

_**Votre âge ? Et bien à dire vrai ne connaissant pas la gente elfique je ne saurai vous le dire… Mais si je me souviens, nombres d'entre vous on déjà connu beaucoup de chose… Je vous en prie, s'il y a le moindre problème dite le moi…**_

Erestor lu le court message et reposa le parchemin, il prit délicatement une des mains d'Essaidel dans la sienne et planta son regard dans le siens :

« Il n'y a aucun problème pour le moment Dame Essaidel. J'essayais juste de comprendre certaines choses mais rien de grave. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer, cependant vous n'avez pas répondue à ma question : comment vous sentez vous ? Pas de douleurs particulières ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« C'est bien vrai ? N'essayez pas de garder votre douleur pour vous, cela ne m'aidera en rien dans mon travail et vous ne pourrez guérir correctement. Vous n'avez pas mal ce matin c'est sûr ? »

Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit.

« Alors tant mieux. Je vais changer vos bandages des jambes et voir l'état de votre dos et de votre poignet. Ensuite, je vous laisserai entre les mains de Nael qui s'occupera de vous. Je m'absenterai durant ce moment. Je vous autorise à marcher, vu que hier au soir les plaies ne ce sont pas rouvertes mais pas de précipitation, Nael vous conduira et vous devrez vous appuyez sur elle c'est comprit ? »

Essaidel acquiesça cependant elle reprit sa plume et écrivit :

_**Verrai-je la Dame Arwen et le Capitaine Glorfindel ? **_

Erestor eut un sourire et répondit positivement, il entreprit de défaire les bandages des jambes et fut satisfait de voir que les plaies étaient moins rouges et enflées il laissa les jambes sans bandages et reprit en s'occupant du poignet :

« Je demanderai à Nael de refaire les bandages après qu'elle ce soit occupée de vous, je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas contre un bon bain. Voyons ce poignet à présent. »

Il ôta le bandage et fut là aussi satisfait. Pour le dos, il ne put rien voir puisqu'elle portait encore sa robe de la veille. Il n'en dit rien mais demanderait à Nael de s'en occuper là aussi. Il se redressa enfin et fit une légère caresse sur la joue d'Essaidel.

« Je vais vous laissez. N'ayez aucune crainte d'accord ? Je reviendrai très vite, mangez aussi, il vous faut reprendre des forces de ce côté-là aussi. »

Il s'inclina et sortit de la chambre sous le regard d'Essaidel. Cette dernière resta un moment assise à regarder cette porte qui s'était refermé. Elle ne parvenait pas s'expliquer cette confiance qu'elle avait en cet elfe. Elle fit un mouvement et s'assis sur le rebord du lit faisant ainsi retomber les tissus de sa robe sur ces jambes. Elle se rappela alors de cet échange avec le Seigneur de ces lieux, Elrond. A ce souvenir, elle ce sentit étrange, cette personne dégageait une forte présence mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il disait. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas mal assuré pour ce poster devant la fenêtre qui était close. Là elle soupira.

_*Qui sont-ils ? Que savent ils que j'ignore ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait tout cela ?*_

Autant de questions sans réponse… Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de l'extérieur.

Elle se tourna légèrement quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. La silhouette de Nael se dessina, elle portait un plateau et sur son bras était posée une robe.

« Bonjour Dame Essaidel. J'espère que la nuit fut aussi bonne que possible. »

Essaidel hocha la tête alors que la suivante se rapprochait d'elle.

« -Je viens de croiser le Seigneur Erestor qui ma fait quelques recommandations à votre sujet. Mais la première chose que nous ferons ensemble, c'est s'occuper un peu de vous. Que diriez-vous d'un bon bain ? »

Nael prit Essaidel par le bras et l'accompagna à pas prudent vers la salle de bain qui juxtaposait la chambre.

Erestor avait hésité un moment, et après quelques tergiversions, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il voulait des réponses et savait pertinemment où les trouver. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elrond, frappa, attendit la réponse et entra. Là, il vit son Seigneur assis derrière son bureau et avant que ce dernier ne ce lève, Erestor lâcha :

« C'est une Dunedain, comment une telle chose est elle possible ? »

A ces mots, Elrond ne se releva pas et soupira. Erestor continua :

« Vous rendez-vous compte que depuis des années elle vit seule alors qu'elle a une famille qui aurait pu lui venir en aide ? »

Elrond ferma les yeux.

« Mais oui vous le savez… Vous avez je ne sais comment vent de son existence mais vous n'avez rien fait alors que vous avez quasiment élevé Estel qui n'est autre que son frère ! »

Le guérisseur regarda son Seigneur et alla se placer à côté d'une des fenêtres, il plaça ces mains derrière son dos et déclara :

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici Elrond, sans avoir les réponses que j'attend. »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris soupira et prit enfin la parole en ce levant.

« Peu de temps avant sa mort, Gilraen est venue me voir. Elle savait que son temps sur cette Terre lui était compté et elle avait déjà suffisamment vécue. Je me souviens de ce jour car elle devait partir le lendemain pour rejoindre sa famille. Elle avait le visage grave que j'ai crains un instant pour la vie d'Estel mais la découverte qu'elle me fit ce jour là était tout autre. »

Elrond resta debout face à sa bibliothèque.

« Elle m'a annoncé que un an après la naissance d'Estel, Arathorn avait eu un autre enfant, une fille. Je fus surpris car à ma connaissance en ce moment là le seul enfant qu'avait eu Gilraen n'était autre qu'Aragorn. Là elle m'annonça qu'Arathorn n'avait pas été un modèle de vertu et qu'il avait une autre femme qui avait pendant un temps partagé sa vie. Il s'avéra que cette femme tomba enceinte et qu'un an après elle, elle mit au monde une petite fille répondant au prénom d'Essaidel. Elle ne m'a jamais dit comment elle l'avait su, mais j'appris ce jour là qu'à partir du moment où Arathorn mourut, Gilraen surveilla de loin cet enfant afin qu'elle ne manque de rien. Sentant sa fin proche, elle ne voulait pas que cet enfant soit sans soutiens en cas de problèmes et elle m'a fait promettre de veiller de loin sur elle. »

Elrond soupira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers Erestor toujours dos à lui.

« Cet enfant, elle l'a perdu de vue quelques temps plus tard et lorsqu'elle mourut, je me mis à la rechercher. Je l'ai retrouvé non sans mal mais elle était déjà une adulte et je n'ai pas cherché sur le moment à la soustraire de la vie qu'elle s'était construite. Force est de constater que je me suis lourdement trompé aujourd'hui. »

Le guérisseur n'en revenait pas. Il secoua la tête et se retourna pour ainsi faire face à son Seigneur.

« Une adulte… Une Dame oui ! Elle ignore son âge ! Sa mère l'a laissé et elle est seule depuis des années ! En la voyant aujourd'hui et surtout en ayant soigné ses blessures, je peux vous garantir que les violences physiques devaient être son quotidien ! C'est une Dunedain ! Même si elle n'est pas née au cours d'une union elle en est tout de même une et vous l'avez laissé ainsi ? »

Elrond affronta son guérisseur du regard.

« Ce jour là Erestor, Gilraen ma fait promettre de ne jamais dévoilée à quiconque l'existence de cet enfant qu'elle se manifesterait au moment où le destin en déciderait. Et à l'époque je jugea que cela n'était en rien notre histoire !»

Erestor eut un rire mauvais, il coupa le contact visuel avec Elrond et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Cela n'est pas l'histoire des Elfes… C'est de l'ironie n'est ce pas ? En tout cas sachez le mon Seigneur, elle est très loin d'être bête, bien au contraire et moi aussi j'ai fait une promesse : de ne jamais faire en sorte que ce qu'elle a subit ne ce réitère. Je suppose qu'Estel n'est évidemment pas au courant, ces deux enfants auraient pu grandir ensemble… En tenant la promesse faite à Gilraen, vous avez empêché une jeune femme d'avoir l'éducation et le respect dû à son ascendance. Même si vous avez appris tard son existence. J'espère simplement que tout ceci ne se retournera pas contre vous. »

Il inclina légèrement la tête et sortit de la pièce laissant son Seigneur. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et eut un mouvement d'agacement.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas à l'époque suivit mon cœur ? A présent les dégâts risquent d'être encore plus dévastateur… Il ne reste plus qu'a essayé avec le plus de finesse possible d'arranger les choses… Ce n'est pas tant la réaction d'Estel que je crains mais plutôt celle de cet enfant à qui on a tout volé… »

Essaidel se tenait assise devant un miroir, derrière elle, Nael la coiffait à la mode elfique.

« Vous avez une très belle chevelure, vos cheveux sont très facilement maniable… »

Elle eut un mouvement de la tête et Nael termina.

« Et voilà, une vraie Dame elfe ! »

A ce compliment Essaidel sourit, en l'espace de peu de temps, Nael l'avait conquise. Par sa bonne humeur et ces mouvements maternels, elle avait réussit à la mettre en confiance. Ayant pris un bon bain et Nael lui ayant fait ces soins, elle l'avait enveloppée dans un peignoir et ensuite li avait proposé un repas qu'Essaidel n'eut pas le choix de manger. Puis elle l'avait habillé d'une magnifique robe aux tons vert émeraude et enfin coiffer.

« Bien, je suppose que vous voulez sortir un peu n'est ce pas ? Alors je vous propose de vous menez au petit jardin d'hiver, celui qu'affectionne la Princesse Arwen. Ainsi, vous pourrez prendre l'air, ce qui ne vous fera pas de mal. »

Essaidel hocha la tête positivement et se releva avec l'aide de Nael A pas lent elle se dirigea vers son lit où elle prit soin de prendre avec elle la plume, l'encre dont elle referma le bouchon et les quelques feuilles de parchemin. Et c'est appuyé sur le bras de Nael qu'elle sortit de la chambre. Cette dernière tout en accordant son pas au lent mouvement d'Essaidel lui montrait et expliquait les coins où elles passaient. Elles atteignirent enfin le petit jardin où il n'y avait pas encore l'ombre d'une personne.

« La Dame Arwen ne devrait pas tarder. Tout va bien ? Vous n'avez pas mal ? »

Essaidel secoua négativement la tête et fit un sourire à la vieille servante. Cette dernière l'installa au niveau d'une petite table où elle put installer l'encre, la plume et les parchemins.

« Je dois vous laissez un moment, je repasse un peu plus tard. Pas d'imprudence d'accord ? »

Prenant sa plume, Essaidel déboucha l'encre, l'y trempa et écrivit :

_**Promis, pas d'imprudence. Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites.**_

Elle tendit la feuille à Nael qui la lu et à son tour sourit.

« Mais de rien Dame Essaidel, c'est avec plaisir que je le fais. »

Reposant la feuille, elle s'inclina et s'éloigna alors qu'Essaidel lui faisait un petit signe de la main en guise de salut. Elle resta assise un petit moment perdu dans ses pensées, elle en sortit et finit par se lever. Prenant son temps, elle descendit un petit escalier qui la conduisit à un parterre de verdure. Là elle s'assit à même le sol, caressant l'herbe d'une main distraite. Levant son regard, elle vit l'horizon, les montagnes s'y dessinaient.

_*Cette tranquillité que je ressens…*_

Elle ferma les yeux et ce laissa envahir par les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Ici la nature était plus que présente, elle parvint à reconnaître certains parfums.

_*Je n'ai pas peur… Comme si j'avais cherché inconsciemment cet endroit toute ma vie.*_

Elle se laissa aller en arrière et ainsi s'allongea sur le manteau de verdure, ses yeux rouverts fixaient à présent le ciel bleu sans nuage.

_*Je me sens bizarre, un mélange de sérénité mais aussi d'interrogation. Pas de peur, plus de peur. Dois-je me laissée aller ?*_

Elle sentit qu'on s'asseyait à ces côtés, tournant les yeux, elle croisa le beau visage d'Arwen qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Essaidel se redressa doucement mais ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer et de passer une main dans le bas de son dos. Arwen vit ce geste et fit :

« Il faudrait mieux vous asseoir le dos calé contre quelque chose. »

La princesse se releva et aida Essaidel à en faire autant. Elles se dirigèrent vers le petit banc où Nael avait laissé quelques instants plutôt cette dernière. Arwen l'assit et prit place non loin d'elle, à ces côtés il y avait quelques livres et un panier.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Essaidel remercia l'Etoile du Soir.

« Je vous ai apporté quelques ouvrages qui devraient vous intéressez… Tenez. »

Elle fit glisser jusqu'à Essaîdel les trois livres. Cette dernière prit le premier et en lu le titre.

_« Histoire des Eldars en Terre du Milieu », _prenant le deuxième elle y vit inscrit _« Contes et Légendes du Premier et du Deuxième Age »_ et enfin le troisième _« Contes et Légendes inachevés : histoire des Silmarils »_

Essaidel ouvrit le premier et le feuilleta, Arwen l'observait et reprit :

« Ces ouvrages pourront vous apprendre quelques petites choses sur nous et complétez ainsi vos connaissances, ce sont les plus complet que mon père possède. »

Elle vit Essaidel hocher la tête et prendre sa plume pour écrire.

_**Votre père ce nomme Elrond si je ne me trompe pas. C'est lui le Seigneur de cette cité.**_

« Oui c'est cela. Si vous aimez les livres, n'hésitez surtout pas à vous rendre à la bibliothèque, je pense qu'il y a suffisamment d'ouvrage pour parfaire votre curiosité. »

Essaidel eut un sourire et écrivit :

_**Je n'oublierai pas. Dame Arwen, si vous le désirez, pouvez-vous me parler de vous et de ce lieu où je me trouve ?**_

Le fille d'Elrond hocha la tête et répondit :

« Avec plaisir… Je me nomme donc Arwen Undomiel, je suis nommée comme l'Etoile du Soir de mon peuple. Fille d'Elrond et de Celebrian, j'ai déjà vu de nombreuses choses, j'ai deux frères Elladan et Elrohir. Vous avez fait connaissance succinctement avec le premier quand au second il est en Lorien. Ils sont jumeaux et sont adorables une fois qu'on les connait. Mon père est donc le Seigneur de cette cité considéré comme un refuge pour les elfes, ma mère quand a elle a quitté ces rivages il y a de cela quelques années à présent. »

Les bras croisés, Essaidel écoutait attentivement les paroles de l'Etoile du Soir.

« Imladris, Fondcombe mais aussi Rivendell, ce sont les trois noms qui désigne cette cité. Grâce à notre pouvoir, Fondcombe a été et est encore aujourd'hui un refuge protecteur. La Cité se dresse dans une vallée profonde de l'Eriador oriental, dans les collines qui bordent les sommets enneigés des Monts Brumeux. Comme vous avez pu le voir, où entrapercevoir, la cité est formée de bâtiments elfique élégants les jardins sont ensoleillés avec des terrasses et des cours gravées et ornées de statues, de fresques murales et de tapisseries relatant l'histoire de notre peuple. »

Arwen s'arrêta et observa Essaidel, elle finit par ces quelques mots :

« C'est durant le Deuxième Age que mon père découvrit ce havre de paix. Il servit d'abord de refuge avant qu'il ne s'y établisse définitivement. »

Elle put voir sa compagne reprendre sa plume et écrire :

_**Il y a beaucoup de monde ? Je ne me rends pas bien compte.**_

Arwen lu le message et sourit avec mélancolie.

« Moins qu'avant, notre peuple s'en va pour rejoindre les rives des Havres-Gris. Mais il y a toujours quelques personnes. Nous avons de quoi avoir une garde et puis de quoi faire encore vivre ces lieux durant quelques années encore. »

Essaidel hocha de nouveau la tête comme satisfaite des réponses obtenues. Sa mère lui avait parlé des elfes mais que vaguement, elle savait qu'ils formaient la plus belle et la plus vénérable des races de la Terre du Milieu, que tout ce qu'ils créaient étaient à la fois magique, raffiné et d'une grande beauté. Pour cela il lui suffisait de regarder autour d'elle.

« Et vous ? Qui êtes vous Essaidel ? Parlez-moi un peu de vous je vous prie… »

Les deux femmes ne virent pas arriver Glorfindel qui resta un instant en retrait à les observer. Il put voir la protéger d'Erestor, car c'est ainsi que certains elfes la nommait, prendre sa plume et écrire.

_**Vous connaissez mon prénom, c'est déjà quelque chose… J'ai grandie entourée de l'amour de ma mère qui ma bien souvent protégée de maintes choses. Nous vivions dans les Montagnes Bleues, une petite maisonnette, mais la vie est ce qu'elle est, ma mère tomba malade, nous quittâmes cette petite maison et nous installâmes après de l ancienne ville de Fornost. Là elle me laissa et entreprit un voyage où je ne pu la suivre. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule et me mit à travailler, il fallait bien que j'arrive à gagner ma vie afin de pouvoir m'occuper de moi. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais aimé les artifices de coquetterie que je pouvais voir chez certaines femmes de la clientèle de l'auberge où je travaillais. Je suis toujours restée simple et moi-même, enfin du mieux que je le pouvais…**_

Arwen lu les quelques lignes et demanda :

« Et comment est Essaidel ? Comment vous définissez vous ? »

Glorfindel ne s'approcha pas et écouta le bruit de la plume parcourant le parchemin :

_**Nanette disait de moi que j'étais obstinée et têtue. J'ai appris à être méfiante, il a bien fallu. Fut un temps, j'accordais ma confiance sans me poser de question, comme je le fais avec vous ainsi qu'Erestor sans savoir pourquoi exactement. Mais il a bien fallut que je devienne prudente et méfiante et surtout que je me taise. Dans un monde d'Homme, une femme ne doit pas dire grand-chose et doit faire ce qu'on lui ordonne… Sans quoi, elle court au devant de pas mal d'ennui.**_

Arwen opina à la lecture du parchemin, elle n'osa aller plus loin dans ces questions craignant de brusquer Essaidel. Un silence s'installa et c'est à ce moment que choisit Glorfindel pour sortir de l'ombre.

« Mes Dames, je vous salut ! » Fit-il en s'inclinant.

En entendant ces paroles, Essaidel tressaillit et se redressant un peu trop brusquement et eut une grimace. Aussitôt, Glorfindel se précipita vers elle et la fit se rasseoir.

« Doucement, pardonnez moi si je vous aie effrayé cela n'étais pas mon but. Rasseyez vous, inutile de vous levez. »

Arwen l'aida aussi de son côté, Essaidel s'excusa mais Glorfindel lui asura que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Ils restèrent tout les trois dans ce couvert du petit jardin durant quelques heures, Glorfindel parlait faisant à plusieurs reprises rire Arwen et sourire Essaidel. Cette dernière interrogea d'ailleurs Glorfindel sur la façon dont lui et ces hommes l'avait trouvé. Ce dernier répondit en n'incluant pas le fait que c'était un ordre de son Seigneur. La matinée passa, on leur avait apporté de quoi se rafraîchir et grignoté mais malgré les incitations des deux personnes, Essaidel ne toucha à rien. Leur du repas de midi approcha, Arwen voulut accompagner sa nouvelle compagne à la salle commune mais elle se heurta au refus d'Essaidel. Cette dernière lui assurait qu'elle n'avait aucunement faim et qu'elle désirait aller s'étendre un peu. Glorfindel insista à son tour mais en vain et il finit par la reconduire à ces appartements sous les regards d'une Arwen ennuyée. Cette dernière regardait la silhouette d'Essaidel disparaître lentement, elle tenait un bras de Glorfindel et de l'autre le panier qu'Arwen lui avait donné et qui contenait quelques ouvrages de tapisseries et de broderies ayant appris par Erestor le matin même qu'elle connaissait ce genre de travaux. Elle les vit tourné à l'angle d'un couloir et à son tour partit du petit jardin.

Glorfindel laissa seule Essaidel après avoir insister une dernière fois mais il rencontra une volonté farouche et la laissa finalement. Elle se retrouva dans le petit salon qui jouxtait sa chambre, elle posa le panier sur une table et en sortit les trois ouvrages qu'elle posa sur le côté et observa ce qu'Arwen lui avait donné comme travaux manuel. Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et elle se dirigea doucement vers la chambre. Là, elle rencontra son reflet dans un miroir et s'attarda dessus. Elle avait peine à se reconnaître en cette silhouette si bien habillée et si correctement coiffée. Elle parcourut son visage d'une main et la fit glisser sur sa gorge qu'elle massa, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et essaya de produire un son mais rien. Elle réitéra mais en vain… A croire que sa voix l'avait définitivement abandonné. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlée ? De nouveau elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Depuis ce fameux soir où sa vie avait basculée une nouvelle fois, depuis ce soir là où elle avait tellement crié qu'elle ne parvint plus à parler par la suite, du moins, elle ne le voulait plus. Qu'aurait elle pu dire de toute façon ? A ce souvenir, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle essayait de nouveau de produire un son devant son reflet. 3 ans, 3 ans dans ce monde de silence… Mais rien…Pourtant elle l'aurait souhaité, oui, là elle avait à dire… Mais non, une fois de plus son propre corps lui rappelait ces faiblesses… Elle tomba à genoux au sol puis ce laissa aller sur le côté, les larmes coulant sur ces joues.

C'est ainsi que la trouva Erestor qui était venu la chercher. Il souhaitait la voir déjeuner avec eux, dans la salle et quand Glorfindel puis Arwen lui avait expliqué ce refus, il c'était décidé à aller la chercher. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir ainsi… Il ce précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à son niveau, il lui prit ces mains qu'il serra et l'appela :

« Dame Essaidel ? »

Pour toute réponse, il vit les prunelles sombres se rouvrir et ce geste qui l'ébranla : il la vit bouger les lèvres et défaire une de ces mains des siennes pour qu'elle vienne serrer sa gorge. Elle essayait de parler et il le voyait bien. Mais ces efforts n'étaient pas couronner de succès et cela semblait la rendre malade.

D'un geste il reprit la main dans la sienne et la serra, puis il la prit doucement contre lui et la berça.

« Calmez-vous… Allons, ce n'est rien, vous y arriverez de nouveau, je vous le promets… Calmez-vous… »

Contre ses robes, Essaidel pleurait de rage et de frustration, elle essayait encore et encore mais rien. Elle serra de ces poings les robe d'Erestor et ce mit à trembler. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre. Il baissa son regard sur elle et vit qu'elle s'était endormie, doucement il la prit contre lui, la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit où il la couvrit. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Là il interpella un elfe qui passait en lui demandant d'aller quérir le Seigneur Elrond. Ce dernier opina et Erestor regagna le chevet d'Essaidel en passant au préalable par la salle de bain où il prit un linge qu'il humidifia. Il revint près d'elle et le lui passa sur son visage, Elrond fut rapidement près de lui.

« Vous êtes plus grand guérisseur que moi… Elle ne parle pas vous le savez, comment pouvons nous y remédier ? »

Le ton de la voix du guérisseur était froid à son encontre et Elrond le ressentit. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit une des mains d'Essaidel et vérifia son pouls.

« Tout dépend des évènements qui ont conduit à cette perte de la parole et surtout depuis combien de temps. »

Reposant le bras de la silhouette étendue, il releva les yeux sur Erestor.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'elle vient de faire une crise devant son impossibilité d'émettre un son. Parce que je tiens à l'aider. »

Elrond se releva, fit face à son fidèle guérisseur et fit :

« Faites moi appeler à son réveil, nous verrons alors de quoi il en retourne. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce non sans avoir dit :

« Il est facile de juger, mais vous n'étiez pas là… Vous ne savez pas. Alors je vous le dis, ne jouez pas trop à ce jeu, il ne vous avancera à rien. Le passé est le passé et croyez moi, je le regrette déjà suffisamment. »

Erestor se retrouva sel dans la pièce, il regarda un moment la porte où avait disparut son Seigneur et soupira avant de reporter son attention à Essaidel.

Dehors, un cheval faisait son entrée dans la cours de la Dernière Maison Simple et un homme en descendit accueillit d'une chaleureuse façon par ceux qui le virent. Arwen descendit les escaliers et se retrouva face à face avec lui. Elle eut un sourire et s'inclina :

« - Bienvenue chez vous Estel… »


	6. Chapter 6

**Ce soir... Deux pour le prix d'un! xD**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

**Chapitre 6 : Perte d'équilibre.**

Assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes collées à son torse et ces bras les entourant, Essaidel regardait les arbres bougés au gré du vent. Elle posa sa tête sur ces genoux et soupira, elle s'était éveillée seule, et c'était sentie déboussolée au souvenir de sa crise du midi. Elle s'était levée et avait gagné ce fauteuil où elle s'était assise et avait attendu ne savant en fait pas trop quoi. Se détachant de sa position, elle se releva et vérifia d'abord qu'au niveau de ces jambes il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Mais ces bandages semblaient être corrects et son dos ne la faisait pas trop souffrir. Retournant à sa chambre, elle mit une légère paire de chaussure et sortit des appartements voulant prendre un peu l'air. Elle marchait à présent dans les couloirs de la Dernière Maison Simple, les bras serrés contre elle, l'air absent. S'arrêtant à une des fenêtres, elle regarda au dehors pour voir l'étendue qui s'offrait à elle : des bâtisses elfiques, des gens qui marchaient où parlaient entre eux, ces couleurs si particulière… Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et elle reprit sa marche. Elle descendit des escaliers et ce retrouva à l'entrée d'une pièce. Elle osa entrer pour y découvrir un étrange endroit : la pièce était tamisée, un double escalier donnait accès à une sorte d'étage. Un frisson la parcourut et elle allait faire demi-tour quand quelque chose au mûr attira son attention : une fresque, non plusieurs même représentant visiblement un combat sur les flancs d'une Montagne. Elle y vit des troupes d'Hommes visiblement mais d'Elfes aussi. Constatant que la fresque se dessinait sur l'ensemble d'un pan de mûr, elle la parcourut en la regardant attentivement. Ces scènes ne lui semblaient pas inconnues et quand arriva la dernière, elle put mettre un nom sur l'évènement peint sous ses yeux.

_*La Première Guerre de l'Anneau.*_

Elle tendit la main et ces doigts effleurèrent la fresque.

_*Gil-Galad, Elendil et Isildur comme dans les Histoires que Nanette me racontait.*_

La fresque se terminait sur la chute de Sauron, près d'un des escaliers. Essaidel le monta doucement et se retrouva face à une bibliothèque. Quelques fauteuils étaient aussi présents, son regard observa les différentes choses présentes et soudain il fut arrêté par une statue qui tendait les mains. Une sorte de plateau était déposé sur celles-ci et dessus quelque chose qui brillait. S'approchant, elle y vit des tronçons de ce qui avait été une épée, elle en observa les morceaux un par un comme si ses yeux ne voyaient qu'eux. Mais là elle ne sut pas de quoi il s'agissait. Elle en déduit que les elfes devaient avoir un sacré sens de la mémoire pour ainsi conserver une arme brisé. Elle détourna ces yeux des tronçons et son regards aperçut à présent une lance qui était posée comme un trophée contre le mûr, elle fit quelque pas et l'observa, celle-ci était de toute beauté, elle était ornée de filigranes de cuivre et devait mesurer quelque chose comme neuf pieds de haut selon Essaidel, sa lame était recourbée et semblait, toujours selon l'évaluation d'Essaidel, à peu près deux pieds. A ces côtés, posé sur un tapis de velours, lui-même sur une sorte de table-autel était posée une autre arme qui intrigua Essaidel par sa longueur. Elle osa l'effleurer du bout des doigts et eut un frisson.

_*Je dois être dans une sorte de sanctuaire, toutes ces armes, et ces peintures. C'est envoûtant, je ne sais ce que je ressens, comme si elles voulaient me dire quelque chose…*_

De nouveau son regard se porta sur les tronçons de l'épée brisée, elle s'en rapprocha de nouveau et la contempla.

Elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle était observée par deux yeux semblables aux siens. Il n'avait osé la soustraire à sa contemplation des tronçons de Narsil, puis d'Aiglos et enfin d'Hadhafang. Il s'était isolé là pour avoir un peu de repos, il affectionnait cet endroit malgré le fait qu'il lui rappelait son ascendance et le poids de ce qu'il aurait dû être. Au moment où il se décida de rejoindre cette femme, il la vit redescendre l'escalier et sortir à pas lent de la salle. Se levant du siège où il était installé et posant son livre, il alla au même endroit où s'était tenu la femme quelques secondes plus tôt et regarda lui aussi ces tronçons en soupirant, puis son regard se perdit vers la porte où elle avait disparue.

Essaidel ne regagna pas sa chambre mais prit un escalier qu'elle descendit pour ce retrouvé dans une cour. Là elle marcha, respirant l'air emplit de fragrances douces si caractéristiques de la nature, elle se dirigea sur la droite, là où elle entendit un léger court d'eau. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'éloignait un peu et quand elle arriva, elle s'assit contre un arbre et soupira. Ces bois, cette nature lui rappelait des souvenirs. Jadis elle eut l'occasion d'admirer la beauté simple d'une forêt et ce n'était pas avec sa mère. Elle ferma les yeux et le visage d'une personne se dessina dans son esprit. Machinalement elle porta la main à son cou puis sa main droite, là elle toucha un de ces doigts où pourtant il n'y avait rien, mais si l'on s'attardait, on pouvait y voir la trace infime qu'un anneau fin y avait été placé durant quelques temps. Elle rouvrit les yeux alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ces yeux.

3 ans, cela faisait déjà si longtemps… Pour elle s'était comme si tous ces évènements s'étaient déroulés la veille. Tout était encore si présent, une vague de tristesse l'envahit à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit à Erestor et qu'elle avait arrangé à sa façon certains évènements. Devait-il tout savoir ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle se sentait à ce moment là perdue. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle vit quelques nuages blancs et ferma de nouveau les yeux. La vérité, certes elle la devait à ceux qui avait pris si soin d'elle mais pour le moment elle était incapable de parler de tout cela. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui sans ressentir encore un énorme déchirement, elle ne pouvait pas pensée à ces évènements sans se sentir entièrement responsable et puis repenser à tout cela conduisait inexorablement à celui qui l'avait une fois de plus mise dans cet état et ça… Pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se releva et décida de rentrer, inutile d'inquiéter ces bienfaiteurs, mais quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne ce souvint plus par où elle était arrivée. Tournant sur elle-même elle regarda dans toutes les directions et sentit son cœur s'emballer. A droite où à gauche ? A tout hasard, elle prit le chemin de droite, ne sachant pas qu'ainsi elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de la cité elfique.

Erestor pénétra dans la chambre pensant y trouver Essaidel encore endormie, mais il fut surpris de voir non seulement le lit vide, mais les pièces de l'appartement aussi. Fronçant les yeux, il en ressortit et arpenta dans un premier temps les couloirs à sa recherche. En chemin il croisa Glorfindel et le questionna :

« Ami, n'auriez vous pas vu Essaidel ? »

Surpris, le Conseiller d'Elrond répondit :

« Pas depuis ce matin, il y a un problème ? »

Le guérisseur sembla soudain inquiet et répondit :

« Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre et je viens d'arpenter quelques couloirs en vain. »

Glorfindel parut lui aussi soudain embêté.

« Je prends l'aile ouest afin de voir si elle n'a pas rejoins le petit jardin de ce matin. »

Erestor hocha la tête et reprit :

« Je m'occupe de l'aile est et vais prévenir Elrond. »

Ils se séparèrent et Erestor fila rapidement vers le bureau de son Seigneur. Là il frappa et entra sans attendre une réponse. Il aperçut vaguement Arwen et Aragorn et lança à l'adresse d'Elrond.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Essaidel ? »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris se redressa de son siège et répondit en hochant négativement la tête :

« Pas depuis tout à l'heure pourquoi cette question ? »

Erestor eut une grimace et répondit alors qu'Arwen s'approchait de son père devenue soudain anxieuse.

« Elle n'et pas dans sa chambre, je l'ai cherché dans les couloirs et pièces aux alentours mais rien, Glorfindel est partit voir dans le petit jardin où vous étiez ce matin et dans l'aile ouest quand à moi, je vais parcourir de nouveau l'aile est. »

Arwen fit un pas vers lui et reprit :

« Je vous accompagne ! »

Quand à Elrond il se dirigea sous le regard perplexe d'Aragorn vers son balcon et scruta le dehors.

« Pardonnez moi mais c'est une femme que vous chercher ? »

Les trois elfes se retournèrent vers lui. Erestor hocha la tête et répondit.

« Oui, une protégée que nous avons recueillit il y a de cela trois semaines bientôt. L'avez-vous vu ? »

Aragorn fit un signe de mains impuissant et Elrond continua :

« Elle est brune aux yeux marrons et ce matin portait une robe aux tons émeraudes, elle ne marche pas rapidement car est encore un peu faible. L'auriez vous croisé par hasard ? »

Le rôdeur hocha la tête.

« La description que vous venez de me faire correspond à une personne, une femme que j'ai vu dans la salle où sont entreposés les Tronçons de Narsil ainsi que les deux autres armes. J'ai voulu aller l'aborder mais elle est partit avant que je n'en ai eu l'occasion. J'ignore cependant où…»

Elrond remercia silencieusement les Valars de ne pas avoir permis aussi rapidement cette rencontre qu'il redoutait. Ce fut la voix d'Arwen qui le tira de ces pensées :

« Peut être est elle sortie un peu ? Je vais aller voir de ce pas aux écuries et dans la cours ! »

Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand le rôdeur déclara qu'il venait avec elle. Erestor se retrouva seul avec Elrond qui lui fit :

« Allons voir de nouveau à l'aile est et qui sait aux cuisines aussi. »

Après un hochement de tête de la part du guérisseur, ils sortirent à leur tour.

Rapidement toute la Maison d'Elrond se mit à la recherche de la protégée d'Erestor et le visage de celui qui l'avait soigné ce fit de plus en plus grave.

Perdue… Elle s'était perdue dans la forêt… Tournant de nouveau sur elle-même, elle essaya de ce souvenir par où elle était arrivée afin de revenir sur ces pas mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle paniquait de plus en plus et de plus la douleur à ces jambes se manifestait de nouveau. Elle eut une énième grimace et s'appuya à un tronc d'arbre.

_*Mais quelle idiote je fais. Pourquoi diable me suis-je enfoncée aussi loin ?*_

Essayant de se calmer, elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle quand un pont se dessina. Elle eut alors l'impression que si elle le traversait, de l'autre côté ce trouverait forcément la cité elfique. A pas plus où moins rapide, enfin ce que lui permettait la douleur de ces jambes, elle se dirigea vers se pont qu'elle traversa ne sachant pas alors qu'elle dépassait les limite de protection de ladite cité elfique. Elle marcha sur le sentier durant ce qui lui parut des heures interminables, ces jambes la faisaient souffrir et elle put voir en soulevant légèrement sa tenue que les plaies s'étaient rouvertes et s'étaient remises à saigner. De nouveau la panique l'envahie.

_*Mais où suis-je ? Par où ? Je ne reconnais pas…*_

Elle décida enfin de s'adosser à un arbre et de ne plus bouger.

_*Peut être qu'on me retrouvera ?*_

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit.

Les heures passèrent et l'inquiétude avait à présent gagné et Erestor et Elrond. Ils avaient finalement appris que certains l'avait s'éloigner en direction de la Sonorone mais quand ils y étaient arrivés ils ne l'avaient pas vue.

« Ne ce serait elle pas aventurée dans la Forêt ? Interrogea Glorfindel.

- Elle ne connaît pas l'endroit, ce serait fou de risquer d'autant que si l'on ne se rend pas compte on attend vite les limites de protection. » Renchérit Erestor

Tout deux tournèrent leurs regards vers leur Seigneur qui annonça d'une voix grave :

« Les chevaux ! Elle s'est sans doute perdue ! »

Aragorn monta avec eux et c'est ainsi que les trois elfes suivis par le rôdeur partirent en direction du pont principal qui donnait accès à la Vallée de Rivendell.

Essaidel avait toujours les yeux clos et essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de garder son calme, mais ces membres qui tremblaient rendaient la tâche difficile. Soudain, des bruits de pas lourds ce firent entendre, elle tressaillit et se mit debout, regardant autour d'elle, Essaidel ne distingua rien dans un premier temps jusqu'à ce qu'en fasse d'elle la silhouette répugnante d'une créature qui la terrifia se dessina. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et voulut reculer afin de ne pas être vu mais trop tard, la créature bientôt suivit par d'autres s'approchait d'elle plus rapidement qu'elle ne reculait. Elle trébucha sur une racine d'un arbre et tomba dos au sol ce qui la fit grimacé de douleur une fois de plus. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, au dessus d'elle la figure crasseuse d'un orque ce dessinait, elle fit d'une voix forte et cruelle :

« Ce soir nous aurons de la chaire fraîche ! »

Une panique sans borne s'empara d'Essaidel qui essaya de se redresser mais l'orque la maintint au sol à l'aide de son pied et elle put le voir se lécher les lèvres avec sa langue. Il leva son épée mais n'eut guère alors le temps de l'abattre sur elle qu'une flèche l'atteignit en plein cœur et il tomba à la reverse faisant tomber son arme sur le torse d'Essaidel. Machinalement celle-ci s'en empara se redressa péniblement et se tint debout face aux autres orques. Une voix retentit alors à ces oreilles :

« Eloignez vous Essaidel ! »

Elle l'aurait reconnu sans le moindre problème, se retournant, elle fit face à Erestor qui tenait en sa main son arc et à ces côtés un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fit un pas sur la droite et put alors voir fondre ces deux personnes sur le groupes d'orque qui ne chercha pas à s'enfuir trop heureux de se dire que ce soir ils auraient sans doute de quoi manger correctement. Elle les regarda en reculant contre un arbre échanger coup d'épée pour l'homme et pluie de flèches pour Erestor, elle se crut retourner 3 ans en arrière et se mit de nouveau à trembler, l'épée de l'orque toujours dans sa main droite. Elle ferma les yeux ne voulant pas revivre tout cela. Le bruit de la bataille lui parvenait nettement aux oreilles et quand elle les rouvrit ce fut pour voir Erestor en mauvaise posture. Dans un coup brutal, un des orques l'avait déstabilisé et son arc était tombé à terre. Evitant un coup qui venait de devant lui, il plongea pour le récupéré ne voyant pas en se redressant la masse sombre qui se dessinait derrière lui.

Essaidel elle le vit et un vent de panique et d'angoisse la parcourut. C'était si semblable à ce qu'elle avait autrefois vécu. Là devant elle se rejouait cette scène tant cauchemardée sauf que là ils étaient deux et non un seul. Ses membres tremblèrent et elle essaya de nouveau, comme quelques heures auparavant de hurler quelque chose mais en vain.

_*Non… Pas encore !*_

L'orque avançait encore il n'était plus loin d'Erestor. Elle réitéra son effort et cette fois la colère la gagna. Elle regarda en direction de l'autre homme mais il était déjà aux prises avec deux orques.

_*Non ! Pas une nouvelle fois ! Je ne peux pas ! Non !*_

Serrant de nouveau l'épée, elle fit un pas en direction du groupe qui bataillait en essayant encore et encore de hurler jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque et enrouée comme sur le point de s'éteindre de nouveau retentit :

« DERRIERE… VOUS ! ERESTOR ! »

Surpris ce dernier ce tourna vers Essaidel en ouvrant grand les yeux avant de devoir à l'aide d'une de ces dagues se débarrasser de l'orque qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur elle. Essaidel elle se figea de surprise mais dû à son tour rapidement revenir à la réalité quand elle vit fondre sur elle une autre de ces créatures. Au moment où Erestor terminait enfin et se retournait de nouveau vers elle et qu'Aragorn lui aussi revenait, ils purent la voir plantée avec des réflexes qui les surpris son arme dans le ventre de l'orque qui s'effondra. Elle lâcha l'épée comme si elle la brûlait et se recula de quelques pas avant de perdre l'équilibre terrassée par l'épuisement. Elle ne dû le fait de ne pas s'effondrer au sol qu'aux réflexes d'Erestor qui se précipita suivit d'Aragorn vers elle.

« Essaidel ? »

Il la maintenait par la taille et glissa au sol avec elle. Elle ferma les yeux mais il lui tapota doucement les joues.

« Non, pas encore… Essaidel, dites moi encore quelque chose. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux faiblement, la fatigue et la douleur de tous ces membres la submergeaient. Elle leva faiblement la main, Erestor lui tendit la sienne et elle y accrocha ces doigts. Elle prit une inspiration et cette fois ne put que murmurer un faible :

« … Mal… » D'une voix presque éteinte.

Erestor leva les yeux sur ces jambes et vit le tissu de sa robe imprégné de sang, il le désigna d'un geste à Aragorn qui alla se placer au niveau des jambes d'Essaidel et qui releva avec lenteur les pans pour découvrir des bandages ensanglantés.

« Cela n'a pas l'air des plus joli à voir mon ami… » Murmura t-il à l'adresse d'Erestor qui hocha la tête.

Aragorn remis les pans en place, ils ne pouvaient tout deux rien faire ici pour le moment. Il porta son regard sur le visage pâle de celle qui était dans les bras du guérisseur, ce dernier lui caressait de sa main libre les cheveux. Elle avait les yeux entre ouverts et le regardait avec appréhension. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et fit :

« Tout ira bien, nous allons vous ramenez à Fondcombe. »

Elle eut un léger mouvement de la tête et accentua la pression dans la main d'Erestor en soufflant difficilement :

« Je…Le…Sais… »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant d'être happée par une vague de douleur qui la fit perdre connaissance. A ce moment-là, Elrond et Glorfindel firent leur apparition. La surprise marqua leur traits en voyant les cadavres d'orques jonchés le sol mais ils n'en dirent rien pour le moment, tout deux descendirent de cheval et se précipitèrent vers les deux hommes. Erestor était toujours aussi surpris mais il essaya de ne pas trop le montrer, quand Elrond se baissa à leur niveau, il l'interrogea du regard :

« Il faut la ramener, ces plaies ce sont rouvertes. » Sont les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

Elrond hocha la tête, il dégagea doucement la main d'Essaidel de celle d'Erestor et avec précaution la souleva pour la caler contre lui. Portant son mince fardeau, il se dirigea vers son cheval qui en le voyant s'assit afin de permettre à son maître de grimper sur son dos sans trop de mal en tenant la silhouette qu'il portait contre lui. Erestor se redressa à son tour et croisa le regard interrogateur de Glorfindel :

« Elle a parlé et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit la concernant… »

Aragorn se rapprocha d'eux et demanda :

« Qui est-elle ? »

Erestor tourna ses prunelles vers le rôdeur et répondit avec autant de franchise possible :

« Une personne que le temps n'a pas épargné et qui est sous la protection d'Elrond à présent. Elle se prénomme Essaidel et est ici depuis près de trois semaines… »

Aragorn hocha simplement la tête sans en demander plus. Tous remontèrent à cheval et c'est au trot qu'ils reprirent la direction de Rivendell. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cité, Arwen ainsi que Nael les attendaient anxieusement. Quand elles virent l'état d'Essaidel, l'une ne put s'empêcher de mettre la main sur sa bouche et Arwen s'approcha d'eux.

« Père ? »

Alors qu'Elrond s'apprêtait à descendre, Erestor vint se placer à ces côtés étant déjà au sol et prit des bras de son seigneur le corps d'Essaidel. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea en la portant vers la chambre où il pourrait s'occuper d'elle sous les regards d'Aragorn et de Glorfindel. Nael le suivit afin de lui porter de l'aide si s'était nécessaire. Elrond baissa alors son regard sur sa fille et répondit :

« Une rencontre impromptue avec des orques. Elle s'était enfoncée trop loin dans la forêt. Je vais suivre Erestor, pas d'inquiétude ma fille, tout va bien aller… »

Il posa une main sur son épaule et partit à la suite d'Erestor. Arwen le regarda s'éloigner avant de porter son regard sur les deux hommes restant. Se fut Glorfindel qui répondit à son interrogation muette :

« Elle a parlé… »

L'Etoile du Soir ouvrit grand les yeux et reporta son regard sur Aragorn qui semblait un peu perplexe face à tout cela. Elle fit alors d'une voix douce :

« Estel, allez vous rafraîchir un peu et rejoignez moi dans le bureau de père. Je répondrai à vos questions si vous en avez. »

Elle s'inclina devant eux et les laissa, Glorfindel soupira et prit les rênes des chevaux et alla vers l'écurie. Aragorn lui fronça les yeux et alla se rafraîchir.

Essaidel fut rapidement changer, ces plaies soignées et était à présent allonger sur son lit, les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller veillée par Elrond et Erestor. Nael les avaient laissés seuls ne préférant pas s'attarder. Ils l'avaient tout deux soignées, tout maître de leur art qu'ils étaient et à présent ils étaient installés de part et d'autre de son lit attendant son réveil.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent et Erestor put voir la tête d'Essaidel bouger sur les oreillers, prémices de son réveil. Il se leva suivit par Elrond et s'assit sur le rebord du lit et lui prit une de ces mains. Le Seigneur d'Imladris lui resta un peu en retrait. Il put entendre la voix calme de son fidèle guérisseur demander :

« Essaidel, si vous m'entendez, ouvrez les yeux… »

Il sentit une faible pression dans sa main suivie par un papillonnement des paupières d'Essaidel qui finit par avoir les yeux ouverts.

« Tout va bien, vous êtes de nouveau à Fondcombe. Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Elle le regarda, tout était parfaitement encore présent dans sa mémoire, elle se souvenait très bien avoir parlée. A ce souvenir, des frissons la parcourut et ces yeux ce remplirent de larmes. Erestor le vit et la rassura :

« Calmez-vous… Je vois à vos yeux que vous vous souvenez. Voulez vous bien encore essayer ? Calmement, sans forcer… »

Elle comprit sans peine ce qu'il lui demandait, elle tourna le regard et rencontra celui d'Elrond qui était à ce moment là emplit de bienveillance, il s'approcha à son tour et fit doucement :

« Ne forcez pas trop, essayer juste doucement, ainsi je pourrai évaluer comment vous soignez. »

Hochant la tête, elle ferma un instant les yeux et prit une faible inspiration, le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

« Merci… »

Erestor et Elrond échangèrent un regard avant de se reconnecter sur Essaidel :

« Il n'y a pas à nous remercier Essaidel… »

D'une voix assez faible, elle répondit en faisant aller son regard sur l'un et sur l'autre :

« Si… Vous m'avez… »

Une quinte de toux lui déchira la poitrine et Erestor la redressa.

« Doucement ne forcez pas trop. »

Mais elle reprit malgré tout :

« … Vous m'avez témoigné plus… »

Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, cette fois ce fut Elrond qui intervint alors qu'Erestor se relevait pour aller prendre un verre d'eau.

« Votre voix est encore faible, il va falloir un certain temps pour que votre corps se réhabitue à l'utiliser… »

Elle hocha la tête et parvint à terminer :

« … Plus en trois semaines que certaines personnes en des années… »

Elrond eut un petit sourire, il l'aida à se redresser et à s'asseoir contre les oreillers, Erestor revint avec le verre d'eau qu'elle bu d'une traite. Elrond reprit :

« Nous reparlerons de tout cela quand vous vous serez reposé et ceci n'est pas discutable. Vous avez eu une grande émotion aujourd'hui et vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Rallongez-vous… »

Il l'aida de nouveau et eut un geste qui étonna Erestor, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Laissez vous aller au sommeil, il vous sera bénéfique. Ici vous ne risquez rien vous le savez et nous ne sommes jamais très loin. »

Elle referma les yeux sentant une certaine paix l'envahir, Elrond se redressa et observa Erestor.

« Je suppose que vous restez près d'elle ? »

Le guérisseur hocha la tête.

« Prévenez moi à son réveil, j'aurai à lui parler. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Elrond sortit de la pièce sous le regard d'Erestor, puis il reporta son attention sur la forme endormie sur le lit et eut un léger sourire.

« Cela sera plus simple à présent. Enfin tout dépendra de la situation… »


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui passent par ici!**

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite un bon dimanche de Pâques, j'espère que les Lapins sont bien passés chez tous le monde déposer des bons oeufs en chocolats! N'en abusez pas trop hein!^^**  
**Ensuite, je tiens à vous remerciez pour votre lecture, vos rajouts et vos reviews bien entendu.**  
**J'avoue que mon travail et ma vie perso me prennent pas mal de temps du coup je suis rapidement débordée, mais j'en reste néanmoins toujours très heureuse quand je peux voir que vous me lisez.**  
**Cette histoire date vous savez? Elle a exactement 6 ans! J'avais commencé à l'écrire quand j'ai finis ma toute première fic, "Là où on ne l'attend pas" et les aléas de la vie font que j'ai pas réussis à la finir...**  
**Je m'y suis remise, et j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance ce qui me permet de les mettre deux par deux!**  
**J'ai apporté aussi pas mal de rectifications au fur et à mesure de mes relecture, cependant, je dois admettre que j'ai toujours un problème de grammaire, alors désolée si parfois vous constatez des fautes. Croyez le c'est pas si simple...**

**En tout cas je vous remercie tous et je vous offre ici les deux chapitres suivant, très bonne lecture à vous tous!**

**Amicalement**

**Essaidel**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Réapprendre à aimer la vie.**

Assise sur l'herbe fraîche, un châle sur les épaules, ces cheveux volant avec la légère bise qui soufflait, Essaidel se tenait tranquille et lisait avec attention l'un des ouvrages prêtés par Arwen. Elle n'entendit pas qu'on venait derrière elle et continuant à lire d'une voix faible qui tremblait un peu :

« _Durant le Premier Age, nombre d'Elfes vivant en Terre du Milieu périrent en combattant Morgoth ou s'embarquèrent pour l'Extrême-Occident et le pays d'Eressea. Les plus grands de ceux qui restèrent étaient les Noldor. Les Noldor étaient d'habiles artisans et, par la force des choses, les meilleurs guerriers de la Terre du Milieu. Ils avaient pourtant subi de lourdes pertes durant leurs tentatives de reprendre les Silmarils à Morgoth et, à l'époque où le Gondor sollicita leur aide, on ne les rencontrait plus guère qu'au royaume du Lindon, au nord-ouest, ainsi qu'à Fondcombe. Les Eldar ne s'étaient jamais remis de l'offensive de Sauron contre l'Eregion et l'Eriador leur unique consolation était que les Numénoréens qui les avaient alors secourus avaient fini par mettre l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres en déroute. Les Terres d'Occident avaient ensuite connu une longue période de paix qui leur avait permis de restaurer leurs forces, de sorte qu'ils étaient prêts à rembourser leur dette quand Sauron resurgit, s'attaquant cette fois aux Hommes du Gondor…_ »

Elle s'arrêta et eut une quinte de toux. Refermant le livre, elle le tint contre elle et se releva. Là elle se mit à marcher, se perdant au fil de ces pensées. Derrière elle, Aragorn la regardait s'éloigner, les bras croisés, un petit sourire sur ces lèvres. Il se décida alors de la rejoindre afin d'enfin discuter un peu avec elle. Depuis l'attaque, il n'avait pu la voir étant donné qu'elle avait été soignée et qu'elle était restée dans sa chambre. Il avait appris son histoire par Arwen et en avait été touché. Personne ne méritait cela, il en avait été choqué et l'avait fait savoir. S'avançant, il la rejoignit alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée sous l'un des arbres. Regardant l'horizon, elle ne le vit pas de suite et eut un mouvement de peur quand il fit :

« Dame Essaidel ? Puis je me joindre quelques instants à vous ? »

Elle en fit tomber son livre en se retournant vivement. Quand elle le reconnut, elle se sentit confuse et se baissa pour reprendre l'ouvrage ce qu'il fit en même temps et ainsi ils se retrouvèrent agenouillés. Il ramassa en premier l'ouvrage et lu le titre :

_« Contes et Légendes du Premier et du Deuxième Age ». _Je reconnais là les ouvrages de la bibliothèque du Seigneur Elrond. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. »

Essaidel secoua la tête et fit de sa petite voix.

« C'est moi, je suis effrayée par tout et par tout le monde. »

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit et ils se relevèrent. Avec galanterie, il passa un bras dessous le sien et ils se mirent à marcher de nouveau.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? Je n'ai guère eu beaucoup d'information depuis hier vous concernant, du moins pas sur votre santé mais en vous voyant debout aujourd'hui j'en déduis que vous allez mieux. »

Il la regarda et pu enfin la dévisager. Sa peau était pâle et ces yeux d'un marron intense. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient de façon régulière le long de son dos. Il lui sembla qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de fragile, il lui donnait pas 30 ans d'âge d'homme. Sa voix tremblante lui rappela alors qu'elle venait de recouvrer la parole.

« Selon le Seigneur Elrond et le Seigneur Erestor, je dois faire attention et à ma voix, et à mes jambes. »

Elle s'arrêta et eut un soupir. Fermant un instant les yeux, elle savoura l'air sur son visage et les rouvrit croisant au passage les prunelles sombres d'Aragorn.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il l'aida à s'asseoir contre un arbre se situant non loin. Il s'assit à ces côtés et elle demanda :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Aragorn eut un léger sourire et répondit :

« Je me nomme Aragorn, j'ai disons été élevé par le Seigneur Elrond. Je suis un rôdeur du nord et je trouve souvent refuge ici. »

Il la vit hocher la tête et reprit :

« Et vous vous êtes Essaidel, une jeune femme qui est dans bien des domaine, très courageuse à ce que j'ai pu entendre. »

Il la vit baisser la tête, la voix d'Aragorn raisonna de nouveau :

« Je le sais par Arwen, elle a l'air de beaucoup vous appréciez. »

De nouveau Essaidel haussa les épaules, machinalement, elle se mit à jouer avec les volants de sa robes, le silence s'installa, Aragorn ne voulait pas la brusquer, il savait qu'il était difficile parfois de parler avec des étrangers, surtout dans sa situation. Il décida alors d'orienter la conversation sur un sujet qui l'avait intrigué.

« On vous a appris à manier les armes n'est ce pas ? »

Il put entendre un soupir suivit d'un faible :

« Oui. »

La réponse suffit à Aragorn, il regarda alors de nouveau l'ouvrage, l'ouvrit à la page où Essaidel avait laissé un marque page et reprit :

« _L'Alliance s'avéra déterminante pour les Elfes du Deuxième Age. Quoique moins nombreux, ils étaient en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux d'appartenir à la Terre du Milieu, ni aussi déterminés à la défendre. Ils se jetèrent tout entier dans la guerre contre le Mordor, mettant leurs talents et leur expérience au service de la cause. L'armée qu'ils envoyèrent au Dargolad rassemblait plusieurs milliers de guerriers parfaitement entraînés au maniement de chacune des armes qui constituaient leur équipement et passionnément résolus à détruire l'ennemi. Allié à la puissance de Numénor, cette volonté allait infliger une cuisante défaite aux troupes pourtant supérieurs en nombre réunies sous la bannière de Sauron, et le mettre en déroute après la chute de leur seigneur. Le prix de cette victoire n'en fut pas moins élevé : un grand nombre des Eldar présent disparurent, mais leur sacrifice permit au monde de vivre en sécurité durant mille ans…_ »

Il tourna les yeux vers Essaidel et la vit attentive à ces paroles, il continua en plantant son regard dans le siens :

« Les Eldars et les Noldor sont les deux grandes lignée elfique. Mais hélas, la Terre du Milieu voit leur déclin et nombre d'entre eux prennent la route vers l'Ouest. »

Elle hocha la tête, Aragorn tourna la page et y vit un portrait de Gil-Galad. Se souvenant de la scène dans la pièce la veille, il montra la gravure et fit :

« Gil-Galad, vous connaissez ? »

Elle tendit la main et prit le livre. Elle observa le portrait qui était fait et répondit la voix tremblant toujours autant :

« Nanette, enfin ma mère, m'avait conté l'histoire de l'ultime alliance des Elfes et des Hommes, Gil-Galad et Elendil. »

Elle eut une nouvelle quinte de toux, Aragorn l'observa d'un œil inquiet alors qu'elle se massait la gorge douloureusement.

« C'est douloureux ? »

C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle répondit :

« Après 3 ans de silence, recouvrer ce qu'on pensait ne jamais retrouver n'est pas facile… »

Sa voix dérailla et elle termina à voix basse :

« Il faudra du temps… »

Une nouvelle fois elle toussa, Aragorn lui prit le livre des mains, il la fit s'adosser mieux contre l'arbre et la vit fermer les yeux.

« Epargner donc votre voix, je peux continuer un peu si vous le désirer, le chapitre suivant parle… »

Il ouvrit le livre et reprit :

« Voilà, alors il s'agit d'un chapitre consacré à Numénor et aux Numénoréens. Je vais continuer… »

Il la vit hocher la tête et commença :

« _La plupart des renseignements qu'on possède sur cette antique civilisation humaine proviennent d'Akallabêth, « La Chute de Numénor », un récit tragique écrit peu après que le peuple d'Elendil eut fondé les royaumes d'Arnor et du Gondor. D'après la légende, l'île de Numénor aurait été créée par les Valar eux-mêmes, à l'ouest de la Terre du Milieu…_ »

Il s'arrêta soudain, cette histoire le ramenait à la sienne et il lu était toujours difficile de l'évoquer. Il eut un regard vers Essaidel et vit qu'elle avait toujours les yeux clos. Il fronça les yeux et une voix derrière lui fit doucement :

« Elle s'est endormit Estel, cela ce voit à sa respiration. »

Se retournant, il vit le Seigneur Elrond s'approcher, ce dernier d'ailleurs était bien content d'avoir constaté en arrivant et surtout en entendant ce que lisait Aragorn, qu'elle s'était endormie. Le temps viendrait bien assez tôt et en fait il espérait le plus tard possible. Estel se releva et s'inclina devant lui.

« Elle risque d'avoir des moments de sommeil important, la décoction que nous avons décidé de lui faire prendre est à base de camomille et de valériane. »

Elrond s'agenouilla devant Essaidel et déposa sur elle une légère couverture qu'il avait jusque là sur le bras. Aragorn l'observa faire avec étonnement, en général, le Seigneur Elrond ne montrait jamais ces sentiments où n'était pas enclin à ce genre de geste. Quand il vit le Seigneur Elfe se relever, son visage dû le trahir car Elrond fit :

« Je ne supporte pas de voir ce que la cruauté des hommes peut faire. Elle est désormais sous ma protection et tant qu'elle le voudra, elle sera ici chez elle. Je ne suis pas insensible Estel, loin de là… »

Aragorn posa le livre près d'Essaîdel et reprit :

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. Manque t-elle de sommeil pour que vous lui fassiez prendre un tel remède ? »

Plaçant ces mains dans son dos, Elrond fit quelques pas et invita Aragorn à en faire autant :

« Les blessures d'Essaidel son plus profonde. Si son physique semble ce remettre, il en est pas de même pour son mental. A dire vrai, nous nous attendons avec Erestor à un brusque retour à la réalité. De plus ce qu'elle a fait hier nous a surpris mais à dû aussi la remuer au plus profond. Elle n'avait parlé depuis 3 ans, et à en juger d'après le récit d'Erestor, c'est de vous voir en danger tout les deux qui lui ont insufflé la force de réutiliser sa voix. Je ne sais pas exactement tout ce qui l'entoure, car visiblement, elle en a caché une bonne partie. »

Aragorn avait la tête baissée et songeait aux peux de paroles échangées avec elle.

« Arwen ma expliquée en quelques mots, j'ai voulu un peu échangé avec elle mais elle a parut méfiante, quoi que le terme est un peu fort je pense. »

Ils arrivèrent à une sorte de petit pont qu'ils grimpèrent, de là ils avaient une vue sur le petit jardin où assise contre le tronc Essaidel dormait.

« Même de moi elle a encore peur. Le seul dont elle n'a plus crainte, c'est Erestor. La confiance s'installe tout juste avec Arwen ainsi qu'avec Glorfindel. Avec un peu de temps j'ose pouvoir dire que cela viendra avec vous et moi.

- D'où vient-elle ?

- Un village près de l ancienne Fornost, elle travaillait, nous a-t-elle dit, dans une auberge du village. Pour le reste inutile de vous redire ce que vous savez déjà. Vous comptez rester un peu j'espère. Vous semblez fatigué. »

Aragorn soupira et répondit :

« Je ne resterai pas, les patrouilles reprennent, vous savez aussi bien que moi que la situation n'est pas des meilleure, loin de là. »

Elrond ne répondit rien, le silence s'installa, ils furent rejoints par Erestor et Arwen.

« Ah, elle était donc ici, il va être difficile de la tenir sagement assise pour qu'elle fasse le moins de mouvement possible… » Fit le guérisseur d'une voix rieuse.

Elrond se tourna vers son ami et eu un hochement de la tête.

« On ne peut pas non plus l'en empêcher, la liberté, surtout pour elle doit être significative de beaucoup. »

Arwen regardait en direction d'Essaidel, elle posa alors la question qui la tourmentait depuis la veille.

« Comment a-t-elle pu retrouver la parole ? Je veux dire par là que jusqu'à présent, si j'en crois ce qu'a dit Erestor, ces tentatives ont été vaines. Alors qu'est ce qui a bien pu provoquer un tel bouleversement ? »

Erestor resta un instant pensif, Aragorn reporta son regard sur la silhouette adossée à l'arbre qui avait été rejointe par Nael qui s'était assise non loin d'elle et qui brodait tout en la couvant du regard. La voix d'Elrond le sortit de sa contemplation.

« Je n'en suis pas certain… »

Erestor fit alors :

« Elle a dû connaître quelque chose de similaire… »

Aragorn se redressa, Arwen se tourna vers lui et Elrond reprit :

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela mon ami ? »

Erestor plaça ces mains derrière son dos et continua :

« Sa façon de réagir, tétanisée, son regard, ses gestes et puis surtout, surtout… »

Ce fut Aragorn qui ponctua :

« … Cette façon qu'elle a eut de tenir cette épée, comme si elle en avait déjà maniée une. »

- Exact Estel. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Il est évident qu'elle a déjà manié l'épée et qu'à un moment de sa vie, elle s'est déjà retrouvée mêlée à un où des combats. »

Elrond fronça les yeux, il regarda le guérisseur puis Estel et se mit à marcher, il descendit en bas du petit pont et reprit à leur intension :

« Quoi qu'elle est vécut, elle en a été marqué. Que ce soit cela où autre chose, elle a un passé qui va la suivre. Malgré tout, ce que nous avons à faire c'est d'essayer de lui réapprendre à aimer la vie. »

Il les laissa ainsi tout les trois après un dernier regard vers Essaidel. Regagnant son bureau, il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et soupira, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et sans même se retourner il fit :

« Heureusement qu'elle s'est endormit, Estel avait entamé l'Histoire de Numénor et n'aurait pas tardé à évoquer les Dunedains…

- Ce sera incontournable vous savez ? »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris n'avait pas bougé, derrière lui se tenait Erestor qui laissa aller son regard par la fenêtre. La voix d'Elrond raisonna de nouveau :

« Je sais…J'ignore ce qu'elle sait exactement, sur elle-même du moins. Qu'a pu lui dire sa mère ? Que sait-elle véritablement sur son ascendance, sur ce qu'elle devrait être ? »

Erestor se rapprocha de son maître et demanda :

« Si vous voulez que je comprenne, dites moi ce que vous savez, sans rien omettre. »

Elrond soupira, se leva, alla à la fenêtre et commença à parler. Derrière lui Erestor écoutait la voix de son Seigneur.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Quand Essaidel ouvrit les yeux, c'est le plafond de sa chambre qu'elle vit en premier. Se redressant sur ces coudes, elle fronça les yeux se demandant comment elle avait pu atterrir ici alors qu'à son souvenir, elle se trouvait dans le petit jardin. Elle finit par déduire qu'on l'avait ramené, dans un mouvement, elle se leva complètement et resta assise sur le rebord du lit. Ses jambes tout comme son dos ne semblait pas vouloir se rappeler à elle aujourd'hui. Elle eut un frisson et se saisit du châle qui avait été posé au bas de son lit. Entreprenant de se lever un peu, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit et en inspecta le contenu, elle y découvrit une sorte de sacoche qui lui était familière, la saisissant, elle referma l'armoire et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur, en sortit un livre abîmé et quelques autres bricoles et enfin un coffret. Posant le sac au sol, elle posa le coffret sur ces genoux et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand elle vit que le contenu était encore bien là, elle en sortit une fine bague qu'elle tint un moment entre ces doigts, le regard perdu.

§§Flash-back§§

_Le ciel était bleu et le soleil au rendez-vous. Elle se tenait debout, dans une robe de couleur blanche et argent, face à elle un homme lui souriait tout en passant cette fine bague à son doigt et en lui disant simplement :_

_« Maintenant et pour toujours… »_

§§Fin Flash-back§§

Elle caressa la petite perle, seul ornement du bijou et soupira en le reposant sur son duvet. Elle sortit ensuite un pendentif où brillaient une petite corne en argent, elle l'observa un moment avant de lui aussi le reposé elle retira le premier niveau du coffret, et contempla ce qui se trouvait en dessous : deux étoiles d'argent avec en leur cœur une pierre d'un éclat pur. Elle les avait portés une seule fois dans toute sa vie… Ce jour qui à son souvenir restait le plus beau de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque là. Elle effleura les étoiles et reposa le premier niveau du coffret pour le refermer. Elle se leva et le déposa sur sa coiffeuse et passa dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre. Là elle se dirigea vers un des balcons et s'assit sur le petit banc qui l'occupait. Une main posée sur son épaule la tira de ces songes où elle s'était plongée.

« Je vois que vous trouverez toujours le moyen de vous levez Essaidel… »

La voix d'Erestor ne résonnait pas comme un reproche mais plutôt comme une constatation amusée. Elle eut un sourire à son adresse, il resta debout près d'elle savourant un petit instant de silence. Il la regarda soudain en biais, observant son visage et vit qu'elle avait les yeux clos, comme perdu là où il ne pouvait la rejoindre. Une nouvelle fois il posa sa main sur son épaule et quand il vit son visage ce crisper, il fit d'une voix douce et calme :

« Revenez Essaidel… Ne partez pas là-bas. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et il vit y passer une ombre de peur. Il passa devant elle, s'agenouilla à son niveau, lui prit les deux mains qu'il sera et reprit doucement :

« Vous n'êtes plus là-bas… N'ayez crainte. »

Elle voulut baisser la tête mais il l'en empêcha, leur regard ce rencontra et Erestor fit :

« Je n'ai pas encore entendu votre voix aujourd'hui… »

Il put la voir ébaucher un faible sourire, elle répondit dans un petit murmure :

« Je suis vos recommandations… Peu de paroles avant une bonne huitaine de jours. »

Erestor se redressa et s'assit à ces côtés.

« Vos jambes ne vous font pas souffrir ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Le baume à comme endormit la douleur, mais je suis fatiguée, pourtant je ne cesse de dormir. »

Le guérisseur se redressa, offrit son bras à Essaidel et ensemble entrèrent de nouveau dans le petit salon.

« Et il en sera ainsi durant deux où trois jours. La décoction que nous vous donnons est à base de camomille, elle va permettre à votre organisme de ce remettre complètement de ces différents traumatisme. »

Il l'installa sur un petit canapé et la força à prendre la position allongée.

« De plus, les évènements d'hier on dû vous fragilisez un peu plus. Il va falloir laisser du temps à votre corps… »

La petite voix d'Essaidel se fit de nouveau entendre mais elle tremblait.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi faible d'habitude… Et pas aussi amorphe aussi. »

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché et répondit :

« Mais je n'en doute pas, vous verrez que si vous faites attention et suivez les recommandations, vous pourrez de nouveau tenir le coup. Et comment êtes-vous d'ordinaire alors ? »

«- Tout sauf inactive… » Répondit-elle en ce mettant à jouer avec sa gourmette.

Erestor l'observa, elle ferma les yeux et ses lèvres murmurèrent un nouveau :

« Merci… »

Il posa sur elle une légère couverture et répondit doucement :

« Ne nous remerciez pas… Nous vous le devons… »

Se redressant, il se dirigea vers la petite table et s'y installa ayant amené avec lui sa correspondance. Il s'attela à sa tâche tout en jetant des coups d'œil régulier à la silhouette étendue. Il posa bientôt sa plume et l'observa se remémorant la conversation avec Elrond. Ainsi, Gilraen avait toujours subvenue à ces besoins jusqu'à ce qu'elle la perde de vue. La Dunedain connaissait son existence et avait pris contact avec la mère d'Essaidel à la mort d'Arathorn. Ce dernier savait qu'il allait être père de nouveau et avait essayé de prendre des dispositions, et à sa mort Gilraen découvrit la vérité, triste vérité, erreur d'un homme faible laissant dans une situation difficile la mère et l'enfant.

Erestor soupira, il vit le corps d'Essaidel s'agiter anormalement, se relevant brusquement, il se dirigea à pas rapide vers le canapé. Là il vit qu'elle était couverte de sueur et constata que sa respiration était rapide, trop rapide. S'agenouillant, il prit une de ces mains et appela doucement :

« - Essaidel ? Essaidel ! »

Il entreprit de la secouer doucement pour qu'elle sorte de son cauchemar, il y parvint enfin mais la façon dont elle s'éveilla l'inquiéta. En effet, elle se redressa brusquement en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle était encore là d'où elle revenait. Il se redressa, s'assit près d'elle et la laissa reprendre pieds avec la réalité qui l'entourait. Les expressions qui parcoururent son visage laissèrent Erestor décontenancé. Il y vit tour à tour, de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse et enfin quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Elle plaça ses mains sur son visage et eut un long soupir.

« Tout va aller ? » Interroge doucement le guérisseur.

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva, il dû en faire de même, il l'observa se diriger avec des pas incertains vers sa chambre. Pour la première fois il se sentit étonné de sa réaction, voulant voir si tout allait, il la suivit et la trouva assise sur un des fauteuils, le regard devenu étrangement dur. Pour autant, il n'osa rien dire, il se plaça à ces côtés, avec délicatesse il souleva une de ces jambes, releva un peu les jupons et inspecta le bandage. Elle se laissa faire, sans mot dire, Erestor se permit alors :

« Malgré les évènements d'hier, je pense pouvoir dire que vos jambes seront bientôt rétablies »

Essaidel ne répondit rien, elle se laissa faire distraite et la phrase qu'elle fit laissa perplexe Erestor :

« Je ne pourrai jamais plus être comme avant… »

Erestor reposa la jambe et leva son regard sur elle.

« Qu'est ce qui vous en empêcherait ? »

Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Erestor :

« Trop de choses jamais dites et voilées, trop d'évènements… »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, Erestor constata alors qu'elle semblait s'être soudainement encrée dans la réalité.

« Il y a toujours moyen d'avancer sur un chemin, même si celui si est obscure et voilé, même si celui-ci est cabossé. Ne renoncez pas. »

Essaidel baissa la première les yeux et répondit :

« Je n'ai jamais renoncée… Même au moment les plus sombres de ma vie. Mais quand plus rien ne vous retiens, dites moi à quoi ce raccrocher ? »

Elle se releva s'appuya au dossier du fauteuil et alla s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse sous le regard d'Erestor. Il la vit observer son reflet, avoir un frisson et ouvrir le coffret qui était sur sa gauche, elle y prit quelque chose et se releva, avec des pas lent, elle se rapprocha d'Erestor et déposa dans la main de ce dernier la bague observée quelques heures plutôt.

« Quand on a tout perdu, quand on ne ce souvient plus, dites moi, comment continuer ? Quand on a été manipulé et exploité, dites moi comment faire de nouveau confiance ? »

Erestor regarda la bague puis Essaidel, cette dernière sur ces dernières paroles avait eu la voix qui avait tremblé. Sans ajouté autre chose, elle sortit de la chambre puis des appartements laissant Erestor seul dans la contemplation du bijou.

Elle marchait en ce tenant légèrement aux mûrs. Comment pouvait elle prétendre vouloir de nouveau avancer où continuer quand elle savait qui lui manquait une partie de son passé ? Plus de souvenir antérieur à la mort de sa mère, plus de souvenir antérieur à la mort de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Plus de souvenir sur son propre âge… Mais des souvenirs de ce gros homme l'exploitant, la battant, lui tirant les cheveux où la forçant aux travaux durant un nombre d'heures infernaux étaient là eux. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, elle l'essuya machinalement, elle s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir, tournant son regard vers la droite, elle aperçut un petit banc et alla s'y asseoir là elle se prit la tête dans les mains et resta ainsi silencieuse.

Erestor sortit des appartements, il chercha du regard Essaidel mais ne la trouva pas, mais il vit venir vers lui Elrond. En voyant son guérisseur le visage grave, Elrond accéléra son pas et fut rapidement près de lui.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Erestor soupira et tendit la petite bague à son Seigneur.

« Elle reprend pied, et je n'aime pas ce que j'ai vu dans son regard… »

Elrond observa le bijou :

« Cela ressemble à une bague d'engagement, comme celle que s'échange les humains lors de leurs mariages. Cela voudrait dire que ? »

Erestor hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que je crains… La question est : où est-il ? »

Le regard du Seigneur Elfe se posa sur son guérisseur :

« Où alors est ce lui qui… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils s'observèrent et tout deux ce comprirent sans le moindre problème.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Ce fut Nael qui trouva Essaidel sur ce banc. Elle regardait un point fixe dans le paysage, sans ciller. Nael prit place à ces côté et fit doucement :

« L'automne sera bientôt là, les couleurs prennent doucement place. La nature semble sur le point de s'endormir. »

Essaidel tourna les yeux sur la femme elfe et eut un petit sourire. Elle fit de sa petite voix :

« L'automne est ma saison préféré avec le printemps. L'impression que la nature s'endort, son éveil quelques mois plus tard… »

Elle eut un soupir et Nael reprit :

« Je vais vous menez jusqu'à la salle à manger, vous pourrez y manger de plus je crois savoir que le Capitaine Glorfindel s'y trouve en compagnie de quelques autres de nos compagnons. »

Essaidel se leva et hocha négativement la tête.

« Je ne désire voir personne pour le moment, peut être un peu plus tard… »

Nael fronça les yeux et se releva à son tour.

« Dame, vous n'avez guère mangé beaucoup depuis votre éveil. De plus, voir un peu de monde ne vous fera pas de mal, s'il vous plait… »

De nouveau la vieille femme elfe rencontra un refus catégorique.

« Je vais aller dans mes appartements, c'est encore le seul lieu où je me sente bien et que je connais. Pardonnez moi Nael, je ne veux pas vous offensez, mais je tâcherai d'y descendre. »

Elle fit un mouvement de la tête et la laissa là. Nael la regarda partir, longeant les mûrs en s'y tenant, la vieille femme soupira et s'éloigna à son tour.

Quand elle pénétra de nouveau dans ces appartements, Essaidel les trouva vide, dans un sens cela la rassurait. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de parler pour le moment. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, ôta les légères chausses qu'elle portait et s'allongea sur son lit. Là, elle fixa le plafond avant de fondre en larme et d'enfouir sa tête dans un des oreillers…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le Serment de l'oubli.**

Assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes légèrement surélevées, Essaidel se trouvait sous un petit porche et profitait de la lumière du soleil. Une couverture avait été déposée sur ces jambes et non loin d'elle, Nael brodait silencieusement. Il s'était écoulée deux jours et durant ces derniers, Essaidel avait été silencieuse, évitant les lieux communs où elle trouverait forcément du monde, se contentant de rester avec Nael, Arwen où Erestor. Se dernier n'avait pas osé évoquer de nouveau les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait adressé, méditant de son côté. Ce matin là, elle s'était de nouveau endormit en lisant le dernier des livres qu'Arwen avait mis à sa disposition, près d'elle Nael, elles furent rejointe peu par Arwen qui justement cherchait Essaidel.

« Nael, enfin je vous trouve toute les deux ! »

La suivante se leva à l'arrivée de la fille d'Elrond, cette dernière eut un sourire et désigna Essaidel du regard.

« Père la cherchait et ne la trouvant pas chez elle il ma chargé de la chercher. Est-elle là depuis longtemps ? »

Toutes les deux s'étaient approchées du fauteuil où reposait Essaidel.

« Elle est là depuis ce matin, n'ayant une nouvelle fois pas voulu rejoindre la salle commune. Elle a à peine touché à son repas et ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque. Quand elle s'est installée ici, j'ai pris sur moi de rester près d'elle. Elle a lu et visiblement s'est endormie. »

Arwen hocha la tête, elle n'eut pas le cœur de réveillez l'endormie et reprit.

« Je vais aller prévenir père qu'elle est ici, si il veut la rejoindre il le fera. Je reviens. »

Nael s'inclina et après un dernier regard à Essaidel, Arwen s'éloigna. La suivante se rassit et reprit sa broderie. Mais bientôt elle en fut tirée par des gémissements qui provenaient du fauteuil où était étendue Essaidel. Posant son ouvrage, Nael se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de la silhouette endormie, constatant les perles de sueur sur son front et l'agitation du corps. Avec des gestes doux, elle prit une des mains de l'endormie et avec une voix qui se voulait calme l'appela :

« Dame Essaidel ? Revenez Dame… »

Mais perdue dans ces propres cauchemars, Essaidel n'entendait rien, son corps s'agitait de plus en plus et les gémissements devenaient plus prononcés, entrecoupés de paroles incompréhensibles.

« Ne… Ne t'en va pas… »

La suivante essaya de nouveau de la rappeler mais en vain, la tête d'Essaidel allait de droite à gauche et ces traits étaient crispés, gardant son calme, la servante se leva et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un, quelle ne fut pas son soulagement de voir arriver Erestor.

« Seigneur Erestor ! » Appela t-elle avec empressement.

Se dernier se retourna et vit Nael et surtout Essaidel qui s'agitait sur le fauteuil où elle était étendue. Il les rejoignit en quelques pas et fut en moins de temps qu'il en fallut auprès de sa protégée.

« Que ce passe t-il ? Interrogea t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Je l'ignore Seigneur, elle est ainsi depuis quelques minutes déjà… »

Erestor observa le visage tendu d'Essaidel qui s'était couvert de sueur, elle était toujours aussi agité et semblait loin, très loin du monde qui l'environnait. D'un geste calculé, il passa ses bras au niveau de ses genoux et de sa taille et la souleva calant sa tête contre son torse.

« Je la ramène dans sa chambre, Nael, allez prévenir Elrond que je suis là-bas avec elle ! »

Sans ajouté une parole, il partit portant serré contre lui une Essaidel qui murmurait des paroles qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. De son côté, Nael après avoir ramassé son ouvrage et les affaires d'Essaidel partit faire ce qu'Erestor lui avait demandé.

Le chemin qui séparait le petit jardin à la chambre paru à Erestor d'une longueur affolante. Quand il arriva enfin à destination et qu'il la posa sur le lit, il en parut grandement satisfait. Mais il se reprit rapidement car Essaidel était toujours au plus mal. Il prit un linge qu'il alla humidifier et vint se placer à ces cotés, là il l'appliqua avec douceur sur le visage en sueur de sa protégée tout en essayant de la rassurer car il avait compris que la faire revenir serait inutile.

_« Essaidel… Revenez parmi nous… Ne vous enfermez pas dans ce cauchemar… »_

Il avait prononcé ces paroles en elfique et d'une voix ampli de douceur. Quand il prit une de ces mains, il put sentir une pression, comme si elle se raccrochait à lui.

_« Vous êtes toujours à Imladris, du moins votre corps l'est mais plus votre esprit. Revenez Essaidel, revenez à mes côtés… »_

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. En effet, après que quelques minutes ce soit encore écoulées, il put voir le corps d'Essaidel se tendre, une pression plus forte dans sa main et brutalement elle se redressa, haletante, tremblante et jetant autour d'elle des regards effrayés. Erestor qui était face à elle eu pour réflexe de lâcher sa main et de la maintenir par la taille car elle s'apprêtait à se lever, décidée à fuir.

« On se calme… »

A l'attente de cette voix, Essaidel posa sur Erestor un regard perdu et tremblant comme le reste de son corps. Elle essaya de ce dégagé de la prise du guérisseur mais échoua lamentablement. Elle porta une de ces mains à son visage alors que sa respiration était toujours aussi erratique. Elle murmura alors :

« Je ne suis plus là-bas… »

Ce n'était pas une question mais juste une affirmation, d'un geste ferme mais doux, Erestor la rallongea et lui prit une de ces mains. Elle ne se dégagea pas de ce contact.

« Non, vous n'y êtes plus, n'ayez crainte… »

Il la regarda dans les yeux mais elle ne put soutenir ce regard, elle rompit rapidement le contact et tourna la tête sur le côté opposé.

« Je voudrai être plus forte… Murmura t-elle.

- Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas déjà ? »

A ces paroles, elle reporta sur lui ces yeux sombres et reprit :

« Si je l'avais été, il serait toujours près de moi et rien de ceci ne serait arrivé… Rien… »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'une larme traçait son chemin sur une de ces joues. Erestor ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles, il la vit trembler et remonta sur elle une de ces couvertures. La question qu'elle posa le laissa un moment surprit :

« Pourquoi faut il que quand je me sente bien et en sécurité, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme je le souhaiterai ? Il ne faut pas s'attacher à moi… Je suis une sorcière qui porte malheur… »

Une quinte de toux la prit alors qu'elle refermait les yeux. Elle termina après avoir repris sa respiration :

« Je n'arrive pas… Il me manque quelque chose et à chaque fois que je pense le trouver où m'en approcher c'est comme si… »

Elle s'arrêta, Erestor qui était toujours assit près d'elle demanda :

« Comme si quoi ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et finit avec ces quelques mots :

« Comme si quelque chose me faisait de nouveau tout oublier me faisant retourner au point de départ… »

Et elle s'endormit, épuisée sur ces paroles. Erestor se pencha au-dessus d'elle et passa de nouveau sur son visage le linge humide, puis il resta là à l'observer. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé autant depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Il eut une vague pensée et se sentit satisfait à cette dernière, en effet, sa voix semblait se raffermir. Mais les paroles prononcées par sa protégée lui revinrent en mémoire. Une sorcière qui porte malheur, qui avait pu lui mettre dans l'esprit une pareil pensée ? Et pourquoi se considérait-elle comme faible ? Qui était cette personne qu'elle n'avait pu sauver ? Perdue dans ces réflexions, il n'avait pas vu que Elrond était entré dans la chambre et observait lui aussi Essaidel. Il avait entendu la dernière phrase de cette dernière et elle tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Quand il parla enfin, il fit tressaillir son guérisseur qui se tourna vers lui.

_« Un voile obscurcit son esprit. Une sorte de barrière magique l'entour et l'empêche de ce souvenir précisément de certaines choses, comme si il la protégeait d'elle-même… »_

Erestor paru perplexe et se relevant d lit où il était assit, il se rapprocha de son Seigneur et fit :

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

Elrond poussa un soupir :

_« Je ne sais pas quoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais je le découvrirai. Quelque chose empêche son esprit d'accéder à ces souvenirs. C'est une sorte de vieille magie, je l'ai déjà vue en œuvre. Elle sait certaines choses, elle en a vécue d'autre mais ce sortilège l'empêche de s'en rappeler. C'est évident à présent, cela me parait clair… Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais parlé de sa mère, le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de bribe de son passé le plus ancien. J'ai déjà vu cela, c'est ce que les Hommes nomment : Le Serment de l'oubli. »_

_- Le Serment de l'Oubli ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Comment l'en débarrasser ? »_

Elrond se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur un des rebords. Il lissa les couvertures et passa une de ces mains sur une des joues d'Essaidel.

_« Je ne peux le savoir. Mais au pourquoi je répondrai : la protection. C'est la seule chose qui ma parait probable car cette magie sert avant tout à protéger. Il y aura un moment où ce Serment se rompra et alors nous pourrons savoir mais pour le moment, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est l'écouter si elle en a besoin et l'aider à se rétablir afin que son corps accepte tout ceci. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre… »_

Erestor se sentit un instant décontenancé par ces révélations, jamais dans toute sa longue vie il avait entendu parler de ce Serment du Souvenir. Il regarda le corps endormit de sa protégée et soupira à son tour. Puis sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre et partit vers son lieu de refuge.

Elrond resta seul dans la chambre en compagnie de la dormeuse, il passa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux. Il murmura alors :

_« Quelle sagesse ta mère a eut… Mais aujourd'hui tu en paies le prix. Si seulement j'avais réagis plus vite, rien de tout ceci ne te serrait arriver. Puisses-tu un jour nous pardonner de nos erreurs. »_

Il resta près d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nael qui prit le relais non sans lui avoir promis de le prévenir en cas de problème, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il le sentirait bien si cela devait se produire. Il sortit de la chambre et se réfugia dans son bureau où il commença à chercher où est ce qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de ce Serment de l'Oubli.

La journée passa et Essaidel semblait récupérer d'un sommeil qui lui avait fait défaut. Elle n'assista donc pas au départ d'Aragorn qui devait aller au Rohan pour quelques expéditions.

Quand elle reprit contact avec la réalité, à ces côtés était Erestor qui la veillait comme d'accoutumé. Elle se sentait reposé bien qu'une légère migraine lui vrillait les tempes.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » Interrogea doucement le guérisseur.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui sourit légèrement :

« Reposée, enfin… »

Il se leva du fauteuil où il s'était installé et s'assit sur le lit.

« Rien de spéciale ?

- Cela passera ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Erestor hocha la tête et répondit :

« Si vous me le dites, alors je vous crois. Que diriez-vous d'un bon repas ? Et pas d'objection Dame, car je sais de source sur que vous ne mangez pas où peu et cela n'est guère recommandé pour votre rétablissement. Alors ce soir, je reste près de vous et vous mangerez en ma compagnie. »

Essaidel voulut répliquer mais elle n'en n'eut pas l'occasion car déjà on apportait deux plateaux.

Quand Erestor posa le siens sur ces genoux, elle fit :

« Je peux manger à table vous savez… »

Le guérisseur eut un sourire et répondit :

« Je le sais mais pour ce soir je préfère que vous restiez dans votre lit. »

Elle ne voulut pas contredire celui qui lui montrait tant d'attention depuis qu'elle était là. Erestor s'installa à son tour et ils commencèrent à manger. Il constata alors ce que Nael lui avait dit, elle picorait mais ne mangeait pas réellement. Il posa alors ces couverts et s'approcha d'elle.

« La nourriture ne vous convient elle pas ? Je peux arranger cela vous savez… »

Essaidel ce sentit gênée. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer son malaise face à la nourriture, elle qui avait été si souvent privé de repas. De voir qu'on lui offrait ici tant de chose, la rendait un peu malade et gênée.

« Si… Cela me convient parfaitement… Fit-elle d'une petite voix en portant une cuillère de potage à sa bouche.

- Alors quel est le problème ? Et ne me dites pas qu'il n'y en a pas… Je ne suis ni stupide, ni aveugle… »

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle reposait la cuillère. Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna rapidement son regard d'Erestor qui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. D'un geste il saisit son menton et la força à le regarder :

« Que ce passe t-il ? N'ayez crainte, vous pouvez me le dire. »

Il la vit hésité, en fait elle se livrait une sorte de petit combat interne et quand elle commença c'est une petite voix qui s'échappa de ces lèvres :

« Je… Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger autant, aussi souvent et je… »

Elle s'arrêta, cette fois elle était clairement gênée. Erestor, heureusement, compris sans qu'elle en dise plus et demanda doucement :

« Combien de repas aviez-vous avant ? »

Une petite voix lui répondit :

« Une fois par jours et parfois tout les deux jours. »

Erestor sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui mais se retint. Il désigna à Essaidel la cuillère et fit :

« Mangez ce dont vous vous sentez capable. Cela reviendra progressivement, il faut juste que votre organisme se réhabitue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre réaction est normal. »

Il lui fit un sourire indulgent et la vit prendre la cuillère et porter une portion de soupe à sa bouche. Ils mangèrent en silence et une fois terminé, Erestor la mena sur le balcon où ils prirent l'air. Il lui expliqua le départ d'Aragorn ainsi que celui d'Elladan, elle l'écouta silencieuse. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle se sentit de nouveau fatiguée et il la ramena à son lit. Il la recoucha mais avant changea les bandages de ces jambes ainsi que celui de son poigné avant d'appliquer le baume sur son dos et de lui faire boire la décoction habituelle.

« Vos blessures seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Votre dos est presque totalement guéris quand à votre poigné, à partir de demain nous pourrons le laisser sans bandage. Quand à cette décoction, elle vous permettra d'avoir un sommeil réparateur et vous apaisera. »

Il l'aida à se recouché.

« Et mes jambes ? »

Il rabattit sur elle les couvertures :

« Elles aussi pourront dès demain ne plus avoir qu'un léger bandage. Quand à votre voix, je constate qu'elle est meilleure, ce qui est selon moi le plus important. »

Elle posa sa tête sur les oreillers et reprit :

« C'est étrange… »

Il s'assit sur le rebord et demanda :

« Quoi donc ? »

- De se réentendre parler… De pouvoir de nouveau se faire comprendre… »

Erestor hocha la tête, il lui fit boire la décoction et elle ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Il resta là et fut rejoint par Elrond quelques minutes plus tard. Ils parlèrent ensemble de la situation, des paroles prononcées qui n'avait encore aucun sens pour eux, de ce Serment et d'elle surtout. Ils la quittèrent quand les étoiles étaient déjà hautes dans le ciel.

Dans ce qui était son bureau, Erestor observait dans la paume de sa main la petite bague qu'elle lui avait donnée la veille. Quelque chose attira alors son attention, cela se trouvait à l'intérieur et semblait être gravé d'une fine écriture. Rapprochant la bague de ces yeux, il les plissa et parvint à déchiffrer :

_**Pour toi maintenant et à jamais, avec toute ma tendresse, Aidan.**_

Aidan, ce prénom tourna en boucle dans l'esprit du guérisseur, il en conclut que cela devait être un être aimé, fiancé où époux peut être. Mais cela n'expliquait en rien la situation, ce Serment du Souvenir qu'impliquait-il réellement ? Il soupira et essaya de faire le point. Si ce que son Seigneur était vrai, cela expliquait pourquoi elle ne ce souvenait pas de son âge ni de quand datait la disparition de sa mère, mais ce qu'il avait du mal a cerné c'est comment avait elle pu finir ainsi ? Et ces mots… Sorcière, qui avait pu lui dire de telle chose et surtout à quel degré de fréquence pour qu'elle y croit de la sorte ? Tant de choses non dites où voilée et qu'il voulait comprendre… Il se leva de sa table de travail et se dirigea lentement vers ces appartements.

Les semaines passèrent, Essaidel semblait reprendre des forces et s'ouvrait chaque jours un peu plus sous les regards d'Erestor et d'Elrond. Elle n'avait cependant plus prononcée une parole sur son passé, du moins sur ce don elle se souvenait mais au-delà des mots les regards lancés étaient parfois plus éloquent, de même que les cauchemars qui hantaient toujours ces nuits et la laissait tremblante. Mais personne ne pouvait rien, Elrond avait été clair, ne pas la brusquée au risque de la retrancher dans ces craintes. Alors, sous leur regard elle semblait de nouveau se sentir en sécurité.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A son départ de Fondcombe, les sabots du cheval d'Aragorn l'avait conduit dans les vastes plaines du Rohan. Là, il avait trouvé asile pour un petit séjour, dans ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne maison noble mais toujours entretenue par les personnes qui y vivaient. C'était des paysans et des gens de maisons qui continuaient à entretenir la mémoire des anciens propriétaires. Il se tenait debout dans ce qui avait été la salle d'audience, face à un tableau représentant une jeune femme de toute beauté.

« Elle se nommait Ceruven, elle était la fille de mon maître. »

Aragorn se retourna et fit face à l'homme qui lui avait offert l'hospitalité et qui lui tendait à présent une coupe de vin.

« - Elle a disparut voilà bien des années, laissant ses parents. Enfin, ceci est la version que tout le monde raconte. »

Le rôdeur reporta son regard sur le portrait qui l'intrigua.

« J'ai l'impression de la connaître… »

Eofter eut un léger sourire mélancolique :

« Votre esprit doit vous jouer des tours mon Seigneur. Depuis la mort de Mr le Duc, personne de vivant n'a revendiqué ces Terres. Celle qui devrait porter le titre de Duchesse ne doit plus être parmi nous car voilà bien des années qu'elle est partie. »

Mais quelque chose dans le regard de celle qu'Eofter avait nommé Ceruven semblait captiver le rôdeur, comme si il l'avait déjà vu.

« Quelle est la véritable raison du départ de cette Demoiselle ? »

Eofter se rembrunit, il soupira, porta sa coupe à ces lèvres et la bu d'une traite avant de répondre :

« Une offense, un parjure, une incompréhension et des paroles prononcées pas forcément voulu. Aujourd'hui la branche ducale semble s'être éteinte et si personne ne vient réclamer les Terres que nous continuons à entretenir dans un espoir fou, c'est le fils du frère de feu Monseigneur le Duc qui pourra en jouir, comme la tradition le veut… La tradition qui dit que si une Terre est à l'abandon pendant une génération, elle revient à la famille restante et ici c'est ce cher Etelwen qui en héritera…L'intendance pour le moment en incombe à la famille du Rohan donc pour l'instant le Roi Théoden est notre Seigneur. »

Aragorn constata le ton dédaigneux prit par son hôte.

« Cela ne semble pas vous faire très plaisir… »

Eofter eut un léger rictus :

« Je suis vieux, d'ici quelques années je ne serai plus de ce monde, mais croyiez moi, je ne désire pas que mes enfants tombent sous la coupe d'un homme corrompu. Alors pour le moment je ne préfère pas y penser, je préfère me raccrocher à l'espoir fou qu'il nous reste encore quelque part sur cette terre, un héritier à cette branche où bien que la famille régnante garde la mainmise sur nos Terres comme elle le fait actuellement … »

Aragorn ne rajouta rien, il regarda autour de lui et vit que la salle semblait bien entretenue ainsi que l'ensemble de la demeure, comme si au fond, tout les gens espéraient un retour d'une personne qui revendiquerait le titre et la terre de façon légitime. Son regard se voila, le ramenant à son propre futur non accepté encore… Et c'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il accepta l'invitation d'Eofter et qu'il occupa une des chambres de la noble maison qui semblait juste endormie, attendant son hypothétique réveil, le regard de la jeune femme au portrait le hantant malgré lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela faisait près d'un mois depuis le départ d'Aragorn, à Imladris, Essaidel se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec son environnement. Elle se laissait plus facilement aller à des discussions avec les autres et se mêlait avec plus d'aisance à eux. Ainsi, elle avait fait la connaissance d'une personne avec qui une sincère complicité avait évolué. Cette personne était à Fondcombe depuis quelques temps déjà e il s'y sentait comme chez lui, il était vieux d'apparence mais Essaidel le trouvait encore jeune d'esprit. Ils s'étaient rencontré au hasard d'un petit jardin, il écrivait dans un gros livre à la couverture rouge et s'y appliquait de tout son cœur. Elle apprit qu'il se prénommait Bilbon et que lui aussi était sous la protection du Seigneur Elrond. Au départ, elle n'osa pas aller vers lui, alors, elle l'observait de loin et chaque jours s'en rapprochait un peu plus jusqu'à finalement s'asseoir non loin de lui. Bilbon n'avait pas été aveugle et s'était amusé de ce comportement craintif. Il engagea de lui-même la conversation et à partir de ce moment là, elle passait bien deux heures chaque jour en compagnie du Hobbit qui lui parlait de la Comté et de ces histoires fantastiques. C'est lors de ces instants de complicité qu'un matin, Erestor entendit un son qui l'interpella. Suivant cette petite mélodie, il fut surpris de trouver sa protégée riant aux éclats en compagnie de ce cher Bilbon.

Cela avait été un soulagement pour lui, il était plus que ravit de la voir ainsi, semblant retrouver un peu de dignité et de confiance. Leur relation n'avait pas évolué, enfin pour lui cela ne paraissait pas mais pour elle cela était tout autre. Erestor était devenu sont point de repère, une sorte de pilier auquel elle s'appuyait les jours de peine qui étaient encore, bien malgré lui trop présent. Les marques de confiance allaient en grandissant, un regard, une parole, un geste et il avait bien comprit que si il ne passait pas chez elle chaque soir après le dîner pour parler où juste montrer sa présence, elle ne dormait pas. Elle lui avait témoigné de sa confiance de la plus surprenante des façons, en se présentant une nuit à la porte de ces appartements, tremblante et en sueur, sortant tout juste du cauchemar qui l'avait éveillé. C'est ainsi qu'il la trouva en ouvrant sa porte et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle s'était littéralement jetée dans ces bras en sanglotant et c'est tout naturellement qu'il referma ces bras sur elle et la berça. Cette nuit là, il ne l'interrogea pas plus que nécessaire et quand elle avait parlé, c'était une voix tremblante et peu sur qui lui souffla :

« Je le revois… Il est là, il me retrouvera… Il m'a toujours retrouvé. Je suis à lui, je n'ai pas d'autre solution… »

Erestor l'avait bercé de plus belle en l'ayant conduit à un de ces fauteuils.

« Je sens encore la ceinture sur ma peau, je ressens encore la douleur des coups qu'il me portait, je vois encore son visage… »

Elle continua a évoqué en tremblant les sévices reçu durant ces trois dernières années, Erestor était littéralement horrifié mais ne laissait rien paraître dans un premier temps. Là, au cœur de la nuit étoilée, Essaidel livrait enfin un de ces plus lourds secrets qui lui pesait tant. Les violences quotidiennes, les privations, les humiliations, le peu de sommeil, le manque de nourriture… Elle osait enfin en parler, sans que rien ni personne ne l'en est forcée. Elle ponctua son récit par :

« Je ne veux plus vivre ceci, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Il me retrouvera… Il m'a toujours retrouvé… »

A ces mots Erestor répondit enfin :

« Non. Je vous le promets, il ne vous fera plus aucun mal. Vous êtes ici sous la protection d'Elrond et plus jamais une seule personne ne portera la main sur vous. Vous pouvez être en paix à présent car nous vous protègerons… »

Il avait posé la tête d'Essaidel sur ces genoux et caressait sa chevelure brune avec douceur.

« Je vous protègerai… »

Elle s'endormit ainsi en serrant une de ces mains dans une des siennes. Il laissa passer quelques heures et la souleva pour aller la coucher de nouveau dans ces appartements. Là, il resta à son chevet le reste de la nuit, veillant sur son sommeil.

Essaidel n'avait plus évoqué cette nuit là par la suite et lui non plus, comme si ils avaient scellés un accord tacite, mais la confiance qu'elle lui accordait était de plus en plus grande.

Avec Arwen, elle lisait, brodait et tapissait tout en parlant de choses et d'autres et apprenant ainsi à ce connaître. Les deux femmes en devinrent rapidement inséparables, les sourires étaient plus sincères et les heures qu'elles passaient ensemble n'étaient plus calculable.

Elrond eut lui aussi le droit de constater ces changements, en effet, elle était un peu moins craintive à son égard et à présent venait sans peur lui emprunté quelques ouvrages de sa bibliothèque privé. Il avait aussi mis à sa disposition dans son cabinet de travail, un petit coin pour elle où elle travaillait ces lettres. Et oui, depuis peu, Glorfindel et Arwen s'étaient mis en tête de lui apprendre quelques rudiments de la langue elfique et il s'était avéré qu'Essaidel était une excellente élève. Elle ne pouvait pas encore tenir une conversation mais elle parvenait à identifier quelques mots au cours des soirées et elle en était plus que ravie.

Les soirées étaient elles aussi plus qu'agréable et c'est avec une lueur différente dans les yeux qu'elle écoutait, assise près de son protecteur, les récits d'un ancien temps que comptait Elrond lors des soirées.

Un deuxième mois passa, puis un troisième, sur elle plus aucune trace n'était visible des sévices qu'elle avait vécue mais mentalement elle était toujours assaillis de cauchemars qui la laissaient haletante et tremblante au cœur de la nuit. Sa voix était totalement remise et elle avait reprit les balades courtes à cheval avec Glorfindel.

Ce matin d'avril, elle se tenait dans la cuisine de la Dernière Maison Simple en compagnie de Bilbon. Tout deux avaient en effet décidé de faire quelques desserts bien choisis, des tartes aux fruits pour être précis, pour leurs hôtes qui les accueillaient de la plus hospitalière des façons. Bilbon commandait tout de main de maître car pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas de plaisanter avec un sujet aussi important que la nourriture. A plusieurs reprises, il avait fait rire aux éclats Essaîdel par la façon dont il parlait d'une simple poire où encore d'une simple pomme.

« Ma parole mon cher Bilbon, c'est que vous les vénèreriez si vous pouviez ! » Fit-elle les mains blanches de farine.

« Sachez ma Dame que chez nous, la nourriture est sacrée donc ce traite avec le plus grand respect qu'il soit ! »

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire de nouveau. Ils en étaient à leur quatrième tarte aux pommes et cinquième tarte aux poires quand Bilbon fit :

« Je suis persuadé que… »

Il grimpa sur un petit banc pour être à la hauteur d'Essaidel et prit une poignée de farine :

« … Un peu de farine vous irait à merveille ! »

L'effet fut radical, les cheveux d'Essaidel prirent une teinte blanchâtre alors que Bilbon descendait rapidement du banc et sortit de la cuisine en entendant :

« - BILBON SACQUET ! ATTENDEZ QUE JE VOUS RATTRAPPE ! »

Elle prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire une tarte aux pommes tout droit sortit du four quelques minutes plutôt, et se lança à la poursuite du Hobbit qui était déjà passablement loin.

« C'est cela, je vous conseille de courir vite mon ami ! »

Les elfes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin la regardaient d'un drôle d'air, jamais Fondcombe n'avait connu une telle agitation ! Elle courut le long des couloirs et s'arrêta soudain au niveau d'un balcon, elle se pencha un peu pour voir Bilbon en contre bas et ne faisant pas attention à ceux qui entouraient le Hobbit, d'un mouvement elle prit son élan et de toutes ces forces balança la tarte qui ne finit pas son trajet là où la lanceuse l'aurait probablement voulu… Ne regardant pas, elle se recula et prit le chemin de l'escalier le plus proche pour rejoindre celui qu'elle croyait être Bilbon.

Mais ce n'était pas Bilbon… En effet, dans cette cour se tenait un groupe d'elfe tout droit venu de la Lorien. Sur son cheval se tenait toujours Celeborn, derrière lui un petit groupe d'archer elfe et devant lui, celui qui était considéré comme le capitaine le plus froid et le plus hautain de la Lorien littéralement entartré.

Elrond venait juste de descendre en compagnie d'Erestor et de Glorfindel quand il vit l'entartrage de celui que Celeborn appela :

« Et bien Haldir… Je dirai que… »

Le Seigneur de la Lorien descendit de son cheval et se rapprocha de son capitaine, qui fulminait intérieurement, et ponctua après avoir eu un geste vers lui :

« … Que cet assaut est une attaque à la Tarte aux Pommes fraîchement sortie de son four ! »

Avant de se retourner face à Elrond et de sourire.

« Je ne sais pas qui mon cher gendre mais cette personne à fait très fort ! »

Elrond et ces deux conseillers eurent du mal à conserver leur calme et à cacher leur hilarité alors qu'Haldir essayait de ce débarbouillé tout en tonnant :

« Qui ? Qui a osé ? »

C'est alors qu'arriva Essaidel. Elle ne vit pas dans un premier temps Haldir et son noble visage recouvert de tarte, Erestor ne put cette fois s'empêcher de rire en la voyant ainsi recouverte de farine.

« Mais enfin Essaidel, vous vous êtes coiffée avec de la farine ce matin ? »

Elrond se tourna pour lui faire face et eut à ce moment un plus grand mal à ce contenir alors que Glorfindel lui souriait à pleines dents. Celeborn la regarda s'avancer et l'écouta dire :

« Je vous trouve tout particulièrement très drôle mon ami, mais n'auriez vous pas vu Bilbon ? »

A ce moment là elle se tourna et vit Haldir qui se débarrassait du restant de tarte qui collait à son visage et elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit une main sur la bouche, elle tressaillit quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Je vous conseille vivement de fuir avant que son courroux ne se lance contre vous, toute femme que vous êtes… »

Essaidel regarda l'elfe qui s'adressait à elle, inclina la tête et fit rapidement :

« Euh… Je crois que je l'ai vu… Par là-bas ! »

Elle désigna vaguement un sentier et après un rapide salut courut plus qu'elle ne marcha vers ce dernier.

Celeborn la regarda s'éloigner et demanda :

« Ainsi c'est elle ? »

Elrond hocha la tête et répondit :

« Et visiblement d'excellente humeur. Mais oui, c'est elle. Glorfindel, pouvez vous menez notre cher capitaine à un endroit où il pourra ce nettoyé ? Rejoignez nous dans mon bureau ensuite. »

Erestor regardait dans la direction prise par Essaidel avec un sourire. Jamais il n'y a de cela un mois encore, il n'aurait pu croire à ce qu'il venait de voir et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Erestor ? »

Le guérisseur se tourna vers son Seigneur et suivit les deux elfes vers le bureau tout en pensant à Essaidel et ces progrès sur elle-même.

De son côté, Haldir enrageait, il avait perdu toute dignité devant son Seigneur et d'autres elfes. Il se promit que la personne responsable de cela payera du moins s'il la retrouvait !

De son côté, Essaidel s'était assise près d'un petit court d'eau et secouait ces cheveux couvert de farine mais force est de constater que tout ne partait pas. Elle se releva en se promettant de retrouver Bilbon mais ce sentant gêner d'avoir osé lancer une tarte aux pommes encore tiède sur un elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout… Elle arriva dans ces appartements et là s'enferma dans la salle de bain où elle resta pendant un moment. Quand elle en sortit, elle était vêtue d'une robe parme au reflet bordeaux elle se démêla les cheveux et se dirigea dans son salon quand soudain sa tête lui tourna sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Ces yeux ce voilèrent alors qu'une phrase retentit en son esprit tel un écho :

_« Tu ne dois pas le révéler… Nous ne sommes pas dignes d'eux. Promet moi… Mon enfant promet moi… »_

Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ces jambes alors que l'image d'une femme mourante sur une paillasse s'incrustait en son esprit. Elle tomba inconsciente sur le tapis de son petit salon, ces cheveux recouvrant son visage à son poignet, la gourmette émettait une faible lumière dorée…


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et bien en ce dimanche, qui signifie pour moi le dernier jour de mes vacances :( je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire (j'ai eu quelques alertes donc merci.)**

**Je ne demande pas de reviews car j'écris pour mon plaisir, le faire partager est juste un petit plus, et puis de toute façon, j'ai jamais été du style à réclamer quoi que ce soit, chacun étant libre de faire ce qui lui plait.**

**Je souhaite en tout cas vous remercier de me suivre.**

**Bon dimanche à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les traces d'un passé oublié.**

Une sensation de frais, une main dans la sienne, des ordres qu'on semblait donné autour d'elle, Essaidel se sentait étrange, comme dans une sorte d'environnement cotonneux, mais bientôt elle ne fut plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, le néant la pris sans qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit pour le combattre.

C'est par le pur des hasards qu'Erestor avait pris la décision d'aller chercher Essaidel. En effet, il voulait qu'elle se mêle un peu plus aux autres elfes, surtout que là, il y avait matière, vu les derniers arrivés à la cités. Il était remonté un peu plus vite, une étrange sensation l'ayant envahie, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait. Il croisa en chemin Bilbon qui regardait sans arrêt derrière lui, au souvenir de l'entartrage d'Haldir, Erestor sourit. Sur ce coup là, elle avait fait très fort. Montant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où étaient les appartements d'Essaidel, une sorte d'ombre envahie son cœur, accélérant le pas, il se retrouva devant la porte où il frappa. Aucune réponse ne lui vint, réitérant, il fit :

« Essaidel, c'est Erestor ! Puis-je entrer ? »

Mais toujours rien, un bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe le fit tourner la poignée et la vue qui s'offrit à lui le fit se précipiter vers l'intérieur. Rapidement il fut à genoux, prenant le haut du corps de sa protégée contre lui. Elle était totalement en sueur, le visage aussi pâle que la cire et le corps aussi tendu qu'un arc. Il l'appela :

« Essaidel ? Essaidel m'entendez vous ? »

Un faible gémissement lui répondit, il sentit alors derrière lui la présence d'Elrond. Ce dernier se retourna vivement et donna des ordres, aussitôt, les elfes qui avaient accouru en voyant leur Seigneur courir vers les appartements, sortirent, il ne resta que Erestor, Elrond et Celeborn qui semblait impuissant. Le Seigneur d'Imladris se baissa et avec douceur pris le corps d'Essaidel pour aller le déposer sur le lit qui ornait sa chambre.

« Erestor, un linge humide ! »

Avec rapidité le guérisseur se reprit, se redressa et alla à la salle de bain chercher ce que son Seigneur avait demandé. Il revint avec, au moment où Elrond la couvrait, il appliqua le linge sur les tempes de l'inconsciente.

« Que c'est il passé Erestor ? »

Ce dernier releva un visage incrédule vers Elrond et répondit :

« Je l'ai trouvé ainsi, je ne comprend pas plus que vous… »

Elrond se tourna et alla vers une table des tables de nuit où était entreposé quelques remèdes que prenait encore Essaidel, il regarda, comme si il cherchait quelque chose qu'il sembla d'ailleurs trouver.

De son côté, par respect, Celeborn était sortit, il se tenait à présent à l'extérieur, attendant des nouvelles. C'est ainsi que le trouvèrent Glorfindel et Haldir, il arpentait le couloir de long en large, les mains derrière son dos, le front soucieux.

« Monseigneur ? »

La voix d'Haldir sortit Celeborn de ces pensées.

« Haldir, te voici donc débarbouillé ! »

Le capitaine esquissa une vague grimace, Glorfindel lui regardait la porte encore entre-ouverte des appartements d'Essaidel. Il eut un geste pour y entrer, ayant un présentement mais une main sur son bras le stoppa.

« Elrond et Erestor son déjà avec elle. Inutile d'être à plusieurs… »

Glorfindel lança un regard interrogatif à Celeborn, quand à Haldir, il fut perplexe.

« Un problème serait il survenu ? »

Celeborn tourna son regard sur son gardien et répondit à l'affirmatif.

« Il semblerait que la Demoiselle que nous avons vu passé à notre arrivée, ait été victime d'un malaise. »

Glorfindel se tendit plus que ce qui n'était déjà et ce mit à observer la porte avec anxiété. Ils furent tirés de leur contemplation par l'arrivée d'Arwen en compagnie de Nael. Rapidement celles-ci s'inclinèrent avant d'entrer dans l'appartement et de refermer la porte derrière elles.

Elrond avait fait boire une sorte de tisane à Essaidel, mais avec difficultés. Cette dernière semblait perdue loin. Erestor lui tenait la main, comme pour lui assurer qu'elle n'étai pas seule, qu'importe là où elle était, elle avait des gens autour d'elle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, Essaidel se sentait étrange. Elle bougea la tête et rencontra le regard sombre d'Elrond.

« Vous revoilà enfin parmi nous… » Murmura t-il.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais étrangement, son corps semblait lourd, trop lourd pour qu'elle fasse un mouvement. D'un geste apaisant, il mit une main sur son épaule et reprit :

« N'essayez pas de faire plus de mouvements que nécessaire, restez calme et allongée, tout ira bien maintenant… »

Une voix tremblante lui répondit :

« Non… »

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, Elrond lui prit une de ces mains. Elle était glacée dans la paume chaude du Seigneur d'Imladris.

« Et pourquoi non ? » Continua t-il sur le même ton.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard sombre, voilé d'incompréhension.

« Comment voulez vous que j'aille en sachant qu'il me manque une partie de moi-même ? »

Elrond fronça les yeux et toujours d'une voix calme demanda :

« Une partie de vous-même ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, d'un geste doux, il relâcha l'emprise de sa main sur celle d'Essaidel et la reposa sur les draps. Puis, il la posa sur son visage :

« Laissez du temps à votre mémoire, juste un peu de temps… »

Il la cru rendormit et ainsi ce trouva surpris des paroles qu'elle prononça :

« Du temps ? N'en ai-je déjà pas beaucoup perdu ? Pourquoi mon esprit refuse t-il de me redonner mes souvenirs d'enfance ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me souvenir de mon âge ? Dites moi, Seigneur Elrond, pourquoi je ne parvins qu'à me souvenir des moments les plus sombres sans pouvoir les dater ? »

Elrond ne su quoi répondre, il ce contenta de planter ces yeux dans les siens et elle détourna rapidement le regard en murmurant :

« Mon enfance, mon mariage, tout ceci devrait être des moments de joie non ? Alors pourquoi sur tout ceci, je ne me souviens uniquement de la mort de ma mère et de quelques bribes de ce qui fut notre vie, et de la mort de mon époux ? »

Elle se tourna sur le côté, elle se sentait mal, oppressée.

« Laissez-moi s'il vous plait… »

Elrond soupira, il se leva et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut combattre, même moi. Laissez-vous du temps, vous êtes désormais en sécurité, et ici vous parviendrez à le recomposer. »

Sur ces mots il sortit de la pièce la laissant seul. Là, Essaidel se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ce mit à pleurer comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Elle sentit soudain deux bras la décrisper suivit d'un corps chaud qui la prenait contre lui. Inconsciemment, elle s'y accrocha, ces pleurs se tarirent alors que la silhouette la berçait. Elle l'avait reconnu sans peine, l'odeur caractéristique des herbes qui accompagnait le parfum de ces robes et la main douce déjà connue qui allait et venait sur ces cheveux.

« Toujours là, n'est ce pas ? » Murmura t-elle.

Il eut un vague sourire.

« Je vous l'ai promis… »

Il continua à la bercer, dans ces bras elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, apaisée.

« Erestor ?

- Oui Essaidel ? »

Elle se redressa un peu et sans le regarder demanda :

« Suis-je un monstre ? Une sorcière ? »

Elle sentit qu'il se raidissait, de peur de l'avoir choqué, elle se mordit la lèvre. Et quand il la dégagea d'elle et qu'il prit son visage dans ces mains, elle frissonna :

« Je vous interdis de penser une telle chose ! Vous n'êtes pas un monstre et encore moins une sorcière… »

Elle essaya de répliquer :

« Oui mais il… »

Erestor secoua négativement la tête :

« Non ! Non ! Quoi qu'il vous ait dit, c'était faux ! Ôtez-vous ces idées de la tête ! En rien vous êtes un monstre et croyiez moi, j'en ai déjà vu des « monstres » et en rien vous ne leur ressemblez. Ne penser plus à ça je vous en prie… »

Il put voir ces yeux ce remplirent de larmes, alors doucement il la reprit contre lui. D'une voix basse il demanda :

« Parlez-moi de lui… Parlez-moi de celui qui fut votre époux… »

Un nouveau frisson parcourut Essaidel, il raffermit la pression de ces bras sur elle et il put l'entendre murmurer :

« Aidan, il s'appelait Aidan, il a été tué dans les bois et j'ai rien pu faire… Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, cela fait partie de ce passé qui semble me fuir. Mais je me souviens du jour de notre mariage, je me souviens de sa tendresse à mon égard… »

Il lui souffla alors :

« Si vous vous souvenez de sa tendresse alors rien est totalement perdu… »

Dans un sanglot elle reprit :

« Mais je me souviens aussi de ce jours dans les bois, je me souviens de mon impuissance, du fait que je n'ai pas réagit et de son corps tomber… »

Erestor ferma un bref instant les yeux, elle était toujours contre lui il l'entendit murmurer :

« Je ne sais plus quand… J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécue plusieurs vies, d'être ici depuis de longues années, mais cela est impossible. Je voudrai pouvoir recoller tout les morceaux… »

Il put la sentir soupirer, cela dépassait ces simples compétences de guérisseurs, il sait été pertinemment pourquoi elle ne ce souvenait pas de tout, à mainte reprise le sujet avait été abordé avec Elrond, et tout deux en avait déduit que le sort dont elle avait été victime agissait sur ces souvenirs. Erestor sentit le corps d'Essaidel se détendre et rapidement sa respiration devint régulière, alors, il se détacha d'elle et rallongea son corps en la couvrant. Il resta à ces côtés quelques minutes encore avant de la laisser s'assurant que tout allait bien une dernière fois avant de partir. Se retrouvant à arpenter les couloirs, il s'arrêta au niveau d'un des balcons et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi une telle chose lui a-t-elle été imposé ? Comment réagira t-elle au moment où tout lui reviendra en mémoire ? »

Il avait formé ces interrogations à voix haute, n'attendant pas de réponse, mais c'est Elrond qui les lui offrit sans qu'il s'y attende.

« Je suppose que sa mère a voulu la protéger… Venez avec moi mon ami, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéressez. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Seigneur d'Imladris, là étaient assis Celeborn, debout face à une des fenêtres se tenait Haldir, Arwen elle occupait un siège et semblait songeuse. Quand ils entrèrent, chacun tourna son regard sur eux. Elrond fit alors :

« J'ai reçu un courrier d'Estel dont j'aimerai vous faire part mais avant, j'aimerai que vous lisiez ceci à voix haute… »

Elrond c'était dirigé vers son bureau et tendait à son guérisseur et ami un livre visiblement ancien. Ce dernier le prit et regarda la page désignée par son Seigneur. Il la parcourut rapidement et leva des yeux interrogateurs sur Elrond, qui lui fit un signe de la tête.

_« Le Serment de l'Oubli _

_C'est une ancienne magie qui constitue a effacée de la mémoire de la personne sous le sort, les évènements les plus noirs de sa vie. Il consiste à gommer des souvenirs précis, de façon temporaire car aucun des sorts touchant la mémoire n'est définitif._

_Il joue sur la durée, mais si la personne touchée est confrontée à d'autres évènements, ce sort jouera aussi de sorte de les gommer. _

_C'est une vieille magie qui a traversé les temps, il est plus fréquent de la voir chez les Hommes. En général, ce sont même les Femmes qui sont à l'origine de ce sort qui a été vu pour la première fois sur les Terres du Rohan. _

_Pour que ce serment soit effectif, la personne doit porter sur elle l'un des bijoux suivant :_

_- Un pendentif orné d'un rubis_

_-Une bague ornée d'un saphir_

_-Un bracelet en argent._

_Les deux premiers ont été perdus quand au troisième, c'est un bijou de famille transmis de mère en fille dans une noble famille du Rohan. »_

Erestor s'arrêta soudain troublé, il releva la tête vers son Seigneur mais ce fut Arwen qui reprit.

« Nous avons donc, comme vous l'a dit mon père, reçus une missive d'Estel. Il était en Rohan pour des missions diverses qu'il devait effectuer avant de rejoindre les Rôdeurs du Nord. Voici l'un des passages de cette lettre… »

Arwen déplia le papier et se mit à lire :

_« … Après avoir été à Edoras où la situation semble inchangé, je me suis arrêté dans une demeure fort agréable où la aussi le temps semble avoir figé certaines choses. Je me suis d'abord étonné, je n'avais en effet, jamais fait attention à ces petites demeures nobiliaires que l'on peut trouver en Rohan. Mais au-delà de cela, c'est autre chose qui ma surpris. Je fus accueillit des plus agréablement, et sans entrer plus dans les détails, dont je vous reparlerai lors de ma prochaine visite, la vision que j'eus par ce simple portrait ma profondément troublé. En effet, tout le monde dans cette petite demeure, attend le retour d'un hypothétique héritier, l'histoire de la famille étant complexe, mais cette jeune femme sur ce tableau ma plus que troublé. Je restai deux jours en ces agréables lieux, et plus d'une fois mon regard se perdit dans la contemplation de ce portrait qui se trouve dans une sorte de salle des audiences. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais impossible de me souvenir où. Ce n'est qu'une fois partit que je me souvins, cette personne, ressemblait à votre protégée, cela est indéniable. Les traits sont les même, les mêmes cheveux. Cette personne aurait aujourd'hui le titre de Duchesse, et elle se nommait Ceruven. Je tenais à vous faire par de ces découvertes, car si votre jeune protégée est bien de cette famille, il lui reste encore ici, sur cette Terre, un foyer, du moins un héritage… »_

Arwen s'arrêta, Erestor lui était figé, le livre toujours dans ces mains.

« Ceruven… C'est le nom de sa défunte mère… »

Elrond hocha la tête et ajouta :

« Et la description des bijoux, le bracelet, c'est semblable à celui qu'elle porte. »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce à peine troublé par les bruits de la nuit. Ce fut Celeborn qui le rompit :

« Cet enfant à encore de la famille, c'est indéniable et grâce si je puis dire, à Estel, nous savons aujourd'hui l'ascendance de sa mère. En plus d'être une Dunedain… »

Il s'arrêta et Elrond finit :

« Elle est aussi une Duchesse des Hommes… Une Duchesse du Rohan, et ça comme le reste, elle ne le sait pas. »

Erestor qui n'avait plus rien dit fit :

« Où l'a su, mais a été contrainte à oublier par ce Serment… »

Haldir se tenait toujours face à la fenêtre, les mains dans son dos. Il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Soudain, il se retourna et prit la parole :

« Attendez… Si je comprends ce que vous venez de me dire, cette jeune personne est une Dunedain et de plus elle est Duchesse du Rohan ? Comment peut-elle être une Dunedain ? Pourquoi se retrouve t-elle si loin de chez elle ? Expliquez-moi car là, je ne comprends pas tout… »

Celeborn tourna son regard azur vers son capitaine et répondit très directement :

« Pour faire très simple, Haldir, cette personne n'est pas si jeune puisqu'elle va sur ces 87 ans. Elle est la fille cachée d'Arathorn, oui Haldir, le père d'Aragorn. Son existence a été caché à grand nombre de personnes, à commencer par son propre frère. Elle a été recueillie ici suite à des évènements que nous n'aborderons pas ici, car ce n'est plus à nous d'en parler. Je suppose que sa mère ne lui a jamais dit pour le Rohan et son ascendance là-bas. Où alors, comme le dis Erestor, on lui a fait oublier. »

Haldir sembla surpris, Arwen quand a elle se releva de son siège.

« Comment de telles choses peuvent elles arrivées ? »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de son père.

« Comment a-t-elle pu être laissé seule ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait avant ? »

Elrond soupira, il savait que ce moment devrait arriver.

« Parce que votre père était lié à une promesse faite à une mourante… »

La voix d'Erestor résonna dans la pièce. Il referma le livre et alla le poser sur le bureau.

« Une promesse reste une promesse… Et ici elle a fait beaucoup de mal, le souci, c'est que jusqu'à ce que votre père le récente, elle n'allait pas si mal, enfin c'est relatif. »

Il s'inclina devant Celeborn et Arwen, salua son Seigneur et finit :

« Inutile de revenir sur le passé, sur ce qui aurait dû ce faire où pas ce faire… Les choses sont telles qu'elles le sont aujourd'hui. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle se remette afin d'affronter au moment venu ce passé qui lui fait défaut… »

Il sortit de la pièce, Elrond regarda la porte se refermer et reprit :

« Il s'est beaucoup attaché à elle et cela est valable aussi dans l'autre sens. Je vais me renseigner un peu plus sur cette famille au Rohan, ainsi nous serons fixés. Il va de soit, que cette conversation ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Pour le moment, nous devons l'aider avec notre soutiens, il est clair qu'elle ne repartira pas d'ici de suite. Haldir ? »

Le capitaine releva la tête, il était perdu dans ces pensées.

« Oui, Seigneur Elrond ? »

Elrond s'en approcha.

« Pendant le temps que vous allez passer ici, serait il possible que vous la preniez en charge pour ce qui est du domaine des armes ? Je peux vous dire, qu'elle les maitrise déjà, mais j'aimerai qu'elle peaufine sa formation initiale. »

Le capitaine consulta du regard Celeborn qui hocha la tête.

« Si tel est votre désir, je le ferai… »

Il s'inclina et sortit à son tour de la pièce. Seule Arwen restait, elle

Regarda successivement son père et son grand-père, sa voix ce fit dure :

« Vous saviez ? Non, ce n'est pas une question… Il est évident que oui, vous le saviez depuis le début… »

Elle se dirigea à son tour vers la porte et soupira :

« J'espère juste que cette histoire ne fera pas plus de mal. Suffisamment de gens on déjà souffert… Mais il est utopique de le croire… Deux personnes souffriront forcément de ces mensonges et ces non-dits : Estel et Essaidel. C'est à eux que je pense… »

Et elle sortit laissant là les deux Seigneurs. L'un ce rassit et l'autre alla à son bureau. Le silence ce fit et aucun d'eux ne parla, restant chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Essaidel reprit vite pied, et rapidement elle fut de nouveau capable de descendre à la Grande Salle. Le deuxième soir, après l'arrivée des gens de la Lorien, elle et Bilbon, eurent la surprise de voir leurs tartes servit au dîner. A la vision d'une tarte aux pommes, Essaidel rougit et baissa vite les yeux sur son assiette. Ce fut Celeborn qui innocemment fit :

« Délicieux, vraiment… Cette tarte aux pommes et succulente. Qu'en pensez-vous mon cher Haldir ? »

Le dit gardien lança un drôle de regard à l'adresse de son Seigneur. Des rires étouffés retentirent et Haldir bougonna :

« Que je retrouve simplement la personne qui a osé et je lui ferai regretter à ma manière ! »

Essaidel devint encore plus rouge et ce mit à contempler les détails de la nappe qui était dessous son assiette. Bilbon sourit en la regardant et fit :

« Ma chère je souhaite qu'il ne sache jamais que ce fut vous cette lanceuse… »

S'attirant un regard noir d'Essaidel.

La soirée passa tranquillement, tout comme le reste de la semaine. Haldir avait prit en charge Essaidel pour le maniement des armes, elle ne l'aimait pas trop car il était souvent bougon et facilement irritable. Mais il était tout de même patient et tout en prenant garde à elle, il lui apprenait ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore.

Le temps passa, Haldir dû repartir pour la Lorien, quelques semaines après son Seigneur. Essaidel s'était attaché à lui, malgré le fait que et l'un et l'autre ne cessait de se taquiner par joute verbale. Elle le vit donc s'éloigner avec regret, mais elle savait qu'elle venait de gagner un ami. Un autre de ces amis la préoccupait, Bilbon semblait chaque jour vieillir un peu plus. Elle s'était étonnée mais n'osa l'interroger, ni lui ni Erestor. A présent, les balades avec lui devinrent rare, ils ne cuisinaient plus ensemble, c'était elle seule qui s'occupaient en lui préparant des petit repas qu'il affectionnait beaucoup, elle passait du temps avec lui, lui lisant des récits d'un ancien temps et l'aidant dans la confection de son fameux « Livre Rouge »

De son côté, Erestor la regardait évoluer, mais ce n'était pas le seul. Elrond veillait sur elle, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Attentif au moindre de ces changements, il s'inquiétait quand elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Avec le guérisseur, elle s'ouvrait de plus en plus, ensemble ils passaient des heures à parler, elle s'était découvert une passion pour les plantes et les herbes et avec lui elle cultivait un petit endroit où elle avait entrepris de faire pousser des plantes médicinales.

Avec Arwen, cela était différent. Ensemble, elles avaient totalement refait sa garde robe. Les mains des elfes-femmes étaient habiles, et elle réussit au bout de quelques temps à leur faire presque concurrence. Ensemble, elles brodaient, discutaient et d'autres choses typiquement féminin.

Glorfindel lui, avait repris là où Haldir s'était arrêté, et parfois, on pouvait les voir tout les deux s'entrainer lors de combats amicaux. Les balades en cheval lui faisait découvrir les alentours avec Erestor qui n'hésitait pas à délaisser ces maisons de guérissons pour elle.

L'automne passe pour faire place à l'hiver, la neige recouvrit la Vallée d'Imladris, durant cette période, Essaidel tomba malade. Une forte fièvre la fit délirer pendant plus de quinze jours, cette fièvre la laissant très affaiblie et elle mit quelques temps à s'en remettre et durant ces moments, elle fut veillés par Elrond, Arwen, sans oublié Erestor mais aussi Bilbon. Après cela, elle reprit ces habitudes, et elle évoluait sous les regards de ceux qui la protégeaient.

Elle n'évoquait plus ces cauchemars qui étaient toujours aussi présent, Erestor s'en était rendu compte lors de ces moments de fièvre. Il essaya bien de la faire parler, mais il n'arriva à rien. Il redoubla donc d'attention à son sujet.

Et les mois passèrent… Des rumeurs parvinrent jusqu'à Imladris, Essaidel constata qu'Elrond semblait étrange, il avait souvent le visage grave et parlait peu. Le printemps fit place à l'été et le mois de septembre fut vite là. Les progrès d'Essaidel était visible, elle était maintenant, comme une femme normale, enfin d'apparence, elle vaquait à des occupations mais depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait étrange. Une sorte d'ombre planait sur son cœur et ces rêves lui renvoyaient d'étranges images. Elle se retrouva à plusieurs reprises devant les tronçons de Narsil à les regarder comme hypnotiser. Erestor essayait bien de la faire parler, mais elle semblait de rien vouloir dire.

Octobre succéda à septembre, les pressentiments étaient plus clair et surtout elle se demandait pourquoi elle rêvait de cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y avait à présent un an de cela. Car oui, Aragorn hantait ses rêves et elle ne savait pourquoi. Quand Glorfindel quitta la cité en ce 9 octobre, elle ressentit une drôle de chose, à son côté, Arwen semblait inquiète. Il fut absent pendant quelques jours…

Erestor jardinait à ces côtés quand le 18, Gandalf arriva. Alors qu'Elrond l'accueillait et qu'il était rejoint par Erestor, Essaidel resta seule avec ces étranges sentiments. Elle ne vit pas son bracelet briller d'une faible lumière dorée. Elle remonta ce nettoyé un peu, et quand elle descendit, elle croisa enfin le magicien. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'incline face à lui. Gandalf la dévisagea, et au moment où il voulut dire quelque chose, Elrond l'entraina sous le regard perplexe d'Essaidel.

« Dites moi Erestor, je rêve où est ce que le Seigneur Elrond vint d'empêcher cet homme de me parler ? »

Erestor baissa les yeux sur elle et répondit :

« Mais non, voyons, quelle idée vous avez là ! »

Il la prit par le bras et commença à remonter les escaliers.

« Entre Elrond et Gandalf, c'est une grande histoire de silence ! »

Essaidel tourna les yeux sur Erestor, perplexe par ces paroles. Elle fit alors :

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que vous mentez… »

Erestor s'arrêta, mais elle, elle se dégagea et continua à marcher au travers les couloirs. Les jours suivant virent l'arriver de Glorfindel tenant contre lui un semi-homme qui fut rapidement mené dans une chambre. Essaidel alla rapidement à son petit jardin où elle cueillit le maximum d'herbe de guérissons qu'elle mit à disposition car il était blessé. Elle s'enferma dans la petite pièce où elle et Erestor fabriquait les remèdes et les baumes. Elle en refit et une fois terminé, elle posa le tout sur un plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre où était Elrond, Erestor ainsi que Gandalf. Elle frappa, entra, s'inclina et sans un mot posa son plateau et ressortit. Erestor la regarda faire avec un petit sourire, Elrond fut surpris quand à Gandalf il fit simplement :

« Quelle triste histoire… »

Essaidel se rendit sous le petit porche dans un des jardins, elle n'entendit pas arriver d'autres personnes trop perdues dans ces pensées. Et pourtant, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Aragorn, faisaient leur entrée dans la cité. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa chambre où machinalement elle prit un de ces ouvrages et recommença à tisser. Ce soir-là, elle ne sortit pas, ce fut Erestor qui vint la voir après s'être lui aussi un peu reposé. Il frappa, elle lui dit d'entrer.

« Bonsoir Essaidel, on ne vous a pas vu au dîner, tout va bien ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et jeta un regard sur son ouvrage attendant une réponse.

« Je me sens étrange… » Murmura t-elle.

Erestor fut surpris par ces paroles. Il s'assit près d'elle et demanda :

« Comment ça étrange ? »

Elle soupira :

« Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens. Cela fait quelques jours déjà mais je n'arrive pas à découvrir ce qui ce passe… »

Elle posa son ouvrage sur une petite table, Erestor lui prit une de ces mains.

« Cela a-t-il rapport avec vos rêves où plutôt vos cauchemars ? »

Tournant les yeux vers lui, elle parut surprise, et Erestor ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Et oui… Je le sais… »

Pour toute réponse, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, comme elle le faisait quand ils parlaient et qu'elle se sentait fatiguée.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à découvrir quoi… A découvrir ce qui me gêne tant… »

Passant un bras autour de ces épaules, il soupira. Ils restèrent ainsi durant une bonne partie de la nuit, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme d'un sommeil pour une fois paisible.

Les jours suivant furent étrange, elle fit la connaissance des Hobbits mais ne croisa pas où rapidement Aragorn et à chaque fois, une étrange sensation la prenait. C'est ainsi qu'elle noua une amitié simple avec Merry, Pippin et Sam et qu'elle fit la connaissance de Frodon à son réveil. Ce jour là, la cité vit arrivé Boromir du Gondor ainsi qu'une délégation de Nains et d'elfes sylvains. Le même soir, alors qu'Erestor la menait à la grande salle, elle fut prise d'un vertige, le guérisseur la retint et ils s'assirent sur un petit banc à proximité. Il garda sa main dans la sienne le temps qu'elle se reprenne et ainsi il remarqua la lumière doré qui émanait du bracelet argenté. Il s'abstint de toute remarque et quand elle fut mieux, ils se relevèrent et ensemble entrèrent dans la salle qui grouillaient de monde. Essaidel lâcha le bras d'Erestor et se dirigea vers les hobbits qui étaient en compagnie de Bilbon. Erestor la regarda partir et pensivement se dirigea vers son Seigneur. Il se baissa vers lui et lui glissa :

« Le bracelet, il y a une lumière dorée autour… »

D'un même regard, les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers l'endroit où était Essaidel, une ombre passa sur le visage d'Elrond. De son côté, Aragorn non plus ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Le lendemain, quand Essaidel sortit de sa chambre, elle fit percuter par deux hobbits qui semblaient être poursuivis par quelque chose.

« Et bien ! On ne dit plus bonjour ? »

Merry et Pippin, car c'était eux, s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent.

« Demoiselle Essaidel…. Commença Merry

- C'est que… Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » Continua Pippin

Essaidel s'approcha d'eux, elle tenait un de ces pans de robes violine dans la main.

« Au courant de quoi Messieurs ? »

Merry regarda à droite et à gauche avant de souffler :

« Un Conseil secret à lieux en ce moment même… Et nous allons y aller… »

Pippin hocha la tête, Essaidel avait vaguement entendue parler de ce conseil la veille, elle regarda les deux hobbits et fit :

« Vous y êtes convié ? »

Pippin leva les yeux au ciel et sur le ton de la confidence répondit :

« Non, mais ça, il n'y a que vous et nous qui le sachions… Et puis, nous sommes curieux de nature… »

Les deux hobbits lui firent un clin d'œil, elle eut un petit sourire et les vit repartir. Elle leur emboita le pas ne désirant pas forcément les suivre, mais quand ils arrivèrent à l'intersection du couloir où ils devaient ce séparé, la tentation fut grande et de plus quelque chose l'y poussait. Devant la surprise des deux hobbits elle leur fit un clin d'œil et posa son index sur sa bouche. Tout les trois allèrent se poser derrière des statues devant l'entrée d'un petit balcon où des bruits de conversations retentissaient.

Essaidel se situait en face de Merry et Pippin quand soudain une phrase prononcé par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas retentit comme un écho dans sa mémoire :

« Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez allégeance ! »

Une autre voix intervint, elle se sentait mal soudain

« Aragorn… Le fils d'Arathorn ? L'Héritier d'Isildur ?»

Et la première voix repris :

« Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance ! »

Une voix en elfique repris :

_« Asseyez-vous Legolas ! »_

Elle reconnut le timbre d'Aragorn, son bracelet brilla plus, les deux hobbits eux ne semblaient pas lui prêter attention. Et la deuxième voix, dure, tranchante fit :

« Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi ! Il n'en a pas besoin ! »

Elle n'entendit pas ce qui suivit, sa respiration devint rapide, son bracelet brillait de plus belle alors qu'une phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit :

_« C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn… Fils d'Arathorn… »_

Son bracelet se brisa net, elle ferma les yeux, des images se dévoilèrent à son esprit… Un passé, son passé… Sa mère sur son lit de mort et cette phrase :

_« Ecoute-moi… Tu m'as souvent demandé pourquoi tu ne connaissais pas ton père et aussi pourquoi tu ne devais pas révéler ton âge… »_

_Le visage pâle de sa mère mourante, une main qui serrait la sienne et ces yeux. Une quinte de toux et elle reprit :_

_« … Écoute-moi car tu dois savoir… Tu es une Dunedain ma fille… Ton père se nommait Arathorn. Mais ils ne te reconnaitront jamais comme telle… Tu n'es qu'une bâtarde à leurs yeux… Ma chère et douce enfant, tu as hérité de leur longétivité, celle qui a bénis la lignée des descendants de Numénor… Mais tu ne dois pas, tu ne dois jamais le dire… Jamais… Ton père ma aimée, mais pas suffisamment et moi, moi en le suivant, j'ai tout perdu… N'oublie pas, jamais tu dois te déclarée comme une Dunedain… Tu es ma fille, Essaidel Landwine… »_

_Une pression, puis quelque chose de froid glissant à son poignée._

_« Je t'ai toujours protégée et je continuerai, au-delà de ma mort. Ils ne te considéreront jamais comme l'une des leurs… Oublie… Fais-moi la promesse… Avant que je ne meurs… »_

_Essaidel pleurait, elle n'y croyait pas… Sa mère réitéra sa demande et machinalement elle promit. Dès lors, le bracelet à son poigné brilla, sa mère soupira une dernière fois en murmurant :_

_« Je t'aime ma fille… »_

Essaidel rouvrit les yeux, derrière elle, Elrond fit :

« Neuf compagnons… Vous formerez donc : La Communauté de l'Anneau ! »

Elle se leva d'où elle était, son visage était blanc comme la cire, elle ramassa son bracelet et avança dans la direction où était encore Elrond et la Communauté nouvellement formée. Aragorn la vit et désigna d'un geste du menton à Elrond qui se retourna. Ce dernier se figea en voyant la pâleur de sa protégée qui tendit son bracelet dans sa direction, tremblante. Elrond amorça un pas vers elle mais elle se recula.

« Vous… » Lâcha t-elle.

Son regard alla d'Elrond à Aragorn :

« Vous… » Elle le désignait cette fois.

Elrond s'approcha encore mais Essaidel secoua la tête, pour tout geste, elle balança son bracelet en direction du Seigneur elfe, elle planta ces yeux dans ceux d'Aragorn et lança :

« Fils d'Arathorn ? Non… »

A ces mots, Elrond comprit, il ramassa le bracelet et vit qu'il n'était pas simplement détaché mais qu'il était brisé.

« Essaidel… Écoutez-moi… »

Mais de nouveau elle secoua la tête, elle recula encore et lâcha :

« Menteur !

- Non… Essaidel écoutez…

- NON ! MENTEUR ! » Elle avait hurlé.

Elle se retourna, prit les pans de sa robe et se mit à courir, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux, les images de ce passé perdu ce bousculant dans sa tête. Elle ne vit pas qu'elle bouscula Arwen, elle ignora les appels d'Erestor qui avait assisté impuissant et incrédule à la scène.

Elle se retrouva dans ses appartements où elle s'enferma et là, elle hurla sa douleur en s'effondrant au sol…


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous!^^**

**Et voici venir les premier jours de l'été, chaleur, beau-temps et... Deux nouveaux chapitres pour vous en guise de lecture!^^**

**Désolée de mettre autant de temps entre les publications, mais mon boulot me prend énormément de temps et quand je rentre le soir, j'aspire qu'à une chose, me reposer loin d'un pc!  
J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance comme vous le savez, je continue aussi l'avancée, histoire de pouvoir finir cette histoire^^  
Bonne lecture à tous, merci à ceux qui passe, reviews où bien ajoute en favoris!**

**Bonne soirée**

**Essaidel.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Mémoire oubliée.**

Elle avait ignoré les appels qui provenait de derrière la porte, et de leur côté, personne n'avait osé entrer, pas même Erestor. A présent, elle était là, debout face à la fenêtre, le soir était tombé et les étoiles éclairaient de leurs scintillements la toile marine qu'offrait le ciel de cette fin octobre. Les larmes coulaient de ces yeux sombres alors que ces mots hantaient son esprit.

_« Tu es une bâtarde à leurs yeux… Ton père se nommait Arathorn et il était un Dunedain… »_

Ces doigts se refermaient sur un pendentif qu'elle avait pris dans sa boîte à bijoux, elle serrait fort son poing alors que l'image d'un homme se dessinait dans ces pensées, celui d'Aragorn…

De son côté, Aragorn n'avait absolument rien compris au comportement d'Essaidel. Il se trouvait à présent devant les tronçons de Narsil, pensif et c'est Elrond qui le tira de là.

_« Avant de partir, votre mère à mit sur mes épaules, un secret que j'ai dû garder jusqu'à présent, j'ai fais ce qu'elle voulait, mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que cela était une erreur. »_

Estel soupira mais ne se retourna pas, il fixait toujours les morceaux d'épées.

_« Quel était ce secret ? »_ Demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se reconnut pas.

Elrond soupira, il fit quelques pas en direction d'Estel et reprit :

_« Vous n'avez pas connu votre père, à part au travers ce que votre mère disait de lui… »_

La voix d'Aragorn le coupa :

_« Qu'est ce que cela a-t-il à voir avec mon père ? »_

Elrond leva les yeux au ciel implorant l'aide des Valars.

_« Tout Estel, tout… »_

Elle était assise face à sa coiffeuse, à sa main une plume qui parcourait un parchemin déjà bien noircis. Posant ladite plume, Essaidel se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Ces yeux étaient rougis et son visage pâle, ces cheveux étaient noués en une vulgaire tresse et elle portait une tenue peu habituelle. Se dirigeant vers le lit, elle prit une cape qu'elle enfila et mit le capuchon sur sa tête, puis prenant un sac, elle sortit de la pièce sans un autre regard.

Elle traversa les couloirs déserts, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea sans encombre vers les écuries. Là, elle prépara rapidement le cheval qu'elle utilisait, accrocha son sac à la scelle et le monta. Elle en sortit, et là, sans un regard de plus vers la cité qui l'avait accueillie pendant un an, elle éperonna sa monture et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire…

De son côté, Erestor faisait les cents pas. S'arrêtant soudain, il sembla prendre une décision et sortit de son petit bureau en se dirigeant à pas rapide vers les appartements d'Essaîdel. Quand il fut devant la porte, il hésita, leva la main et frappa. Aucune réponse ne se fit, il réitéra, toujours rien alors il fit :

« Essaidel, c'est Erestor, je rentre. »

Il mit sa main sur la poignée et l'abattit. Il se retrouva dans la pièce principale qui semblait vide. Il fronça les yeux et appela de nouveau.

« Essaidel ? Vous êtes dans la chambre ? »

Une étrange sensation le parcourut, un léger vent se mit à souffler au travers une fenêtre ouverte faisant bouger les rideaux. Tournant son regard vers elle, il vit les ombres de la nuit bouger, détournant les yeux, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il fut surpris de trouver vide. Regardant plus attentivement, il n'aperçut aucun signe de la présence de sa protégée. Sur le lit, une robe était posée, celle qu'elle avait portée durant la journée il se dirigea vers le lit et voulut la prendre quand quelque chose attira son regard. Là, sur la coiffeuse, un parchemin s'y trouvait, sans réfléchir, il alla à la coiffeuse et le prit. Sans mal il reconnu l'écriture d'Essaidel. Il se mit alors à lire, ignorant si cela lui était destinée où pas.

_Erestor ;_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que c'est vous qui allez trouver cette lettre. Peut-être parce que vous serez inquiet quand à la réaction que j'ai eu ? Où bien encore, parce que vous êtes sans doute le seul ici à vous préoccupez de ce que je peux ressentir… Quand vous trouverez cette missive, je ne serai plus là, ne cherchez pas à me poursuivre… Je crois que pour le bien de chacun et surtout pour moi-même, je ne dois rester…_

_C'est étrange, je me suis souvent demander ce que je ferai si je retrouvai ces bribes de ma mémoire oubliée, ce passé qui me faisait tant défaut et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui j'aimerai ne m'être jamais souvenu de ces paroles que ma mère ma dite avant de mourir…_

_**« Tu es une bâtarde à leurs yeux… Ton père se nommait Arathorn et il était un Dunedain… »**_

_Telles ont été ces paroles… Et je vous épargne largement ce dont je me souviens…_

_Quand je pense que certains d'entre vous le savait… Rien qu'à voir le regard de votre Seigneur, rien qu'à mettre ensemble et rassembler les réactions qu'il a put avoir à mon encontre… Je me sens trahie et encore, le mot est faible, très faible…_

_Vous qui savez ce que j'ai traversé, je pensai avoir trouvé ici des personnes ayant simplement voulu aidez la pauvre femme que j'étais alors, mais en réalité, ce sont les intérêts de certains qui ont été servis… Certaines choses me sont encore voilées, et je ne désire même pas en savoir plus, je préfère encore me contenter de mon ignorance à ce sujet. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver au milieu de choses que je n'ai pas désirées…_

_Je me souviens de mon âge… Je suis âgée de 87 ans. Je me souviens de mon nom : Landwine, celui que portait ma mère. Je me souviens d'Aidan, mon époux durant trois malheureuses années qui ont été hélas trop courte. Je revois des images de mon enfance dans ces montagnes, le regard de ma mère et de sa chevelure couleur blé, toutes ces années passées à être protégée et choyée jusqu'à ce que le malheur et la tristesse entre dans mon existence._

_Il y a des choses que l'on peut combattre, il y a des souvenirs qui ne trahissent pas, les miens sont à présent clairs et limpides, voir même trop…_

_Je n'oublis pas ce que je vous dois, ce serait égoïste de ma part. Vous m'avez aidé à me relever. Mais à présent et bien que cela me coûte d'écrire ceci, nos chemins se séparent, car je ne veux pas me retrouver parmi des personnes qui n'ont rien fait pour m'aider alors qu'elles connaissaient mon existence._

_J'ignore où je pars, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux rester._

_Pardonnez moi, vous qui m'avez témoigné tant…_

_Bien à vous,_

_Essaidel Landwine._

Erestor releva la tête du parchemin, son regard était grave et dans ces yeux, une douleur muette était encrée. Et tenant le parchemin dans sa main droite, il sortit des appartements brusquement, ces robes tournant derrières lui.

Aragorn était dévasté. Il se tenait debout près d'une fenêtre, une main couvrant son visage et l'autre serrez contre son côté gauche. La révélation faites quelques minutes plus tôt par Elrond l'avait laissé interdit. Comment une telle chose avait elle été possible ? Il frissonna, la nuit était fraîche et quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, bien que l'ayant reconnue, il ne se retourna pas.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Ce furent ces premiers mots à l'adresse de la silhouette gracieuse qui se tenait dans son dos.

- Estel… » La voix d'Arwen était murmure.

- Pendant quatre vingt huit ans je me suis cru l'héritier d'un homme bon et juste, loyal et fidèle et ce soir… »

La main qui était sur son visage tomba le long de son autre côté, ses épaules frémirent, il se dégagea de la pression d'Arwen sur son épaule et se retourna.

« … Ce soir j'apprends que j'ai une sœur âgée d'un an de moins que moi ! Que mon père a été infidèle et que ma mère le savait ! »

Le visage d'Aragorn reflétait toute sorte d'émotion, mais celle qui primait était une immense douleur, celle de quelqu'un qui se sentait trahi. Arwen fit un pas vers lui et prit ces mains dans les siennes. Elle les serra comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, près de lui.

« Estel… » Fit elle de nouveau.

Il releva ces yeux sur elle et reprit d'une voix meurtrie :

« Elle était là… Près de moi et je ne le savais pas… Si j'avais su, si on m'avait dit, alors je l'aurai protégé ! Elle est une Dunedain, même si elle n'a jamais été reconnue en tant que telle… Arwen… Votre père savait… Il m'a élevé en sachant que j'avais une sœur et n'a rien fait pour la faire venir ici… On l'a abandonné… »

Elle ne su quoi lui répondre, alors, elle le prit simplement contre lui et le serra dans ces bras.

« Elle n'avait rien demandé… Et… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, toutes ces émotions et ces révélations l'avaient fortement ébranlé. Alors il se raccrocha à l'Etoile du Soir et tout deux restèrent ainsi, enlacé, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Erestor courrait plus qu'il ne marchait dans les couloirs de la Dernière Maison Simple, il était en colère, du moins la colère dont était capable un elfe. Son visage était fermé de toute expression et quand il ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Elrond, sa voix ce fit cassante :

« Tout ceci devait arriver ! »

Il brandissait le parchemin alors que son Seigneur se retournait vivement.

« Erestor ? Mais que… »

Mais il ne put terminer, son fidèle ami s'avança face à lui :

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû agir de la sorte ! Voyez donc le résultat ! Elle est partit ! »

Dans un excès de colère, il jeta le parchemin et se retourna vivement.

« Je savais que cela se finirait de la sorte… Je le savais ! »

Elrond se pencha pour ramasser le papier et le lu rapidement. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ces lèvres, il se rapprocha d'Erestor qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

« Je vous libère de toute obligation ici, je mets à disposition une petite troupe de six personnes… »

Il ne put terminer, Erestor se tourna vers son Seigneur et reprit :

« Vous n'avez pas à me libérer de quoi que ce soit, j'en prends moi-même le droit ! J'irai seul à sa recherche, je n'ai nullement besoin de vos hommes. »

Elrond eut un mouvement mais Erestor l'empêcha de parler de nouveau.

« Jamais jusqu'à présent, Seigneur Elrond, je n'avais remis en compte votre sagesse et vos décisions. Mais là, je dois vous dire que je n'adhère en rien à tout votre comportement depuis le début. »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris se sentait las, que pouvait-il dire ? Le regard d'Estel quelques heures plus tôt le poursuivait, il y avait lu tant de déception. Il sentit son fidèle ami se détacher, se retourner et se diriger vers la porte qui était encore ouverte.

« Dans cette histoire, et pardonnez moi de le dire ainsi, vous n'avez pensez, vous et Gilraen, qu'à votre confort… »

Relevant la tête, il vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, Aragorn et Arwen. Erestor soupira et finit :

« … Vous ne vous vous êtes souciez du mal que vous pourrez faire aux principaux concernés. Et voilà le résultat… »

Il franchit la porte et lâcha avant de disparaître :

« Je partirai d'ici peu, je ne peux la laisser ainsi, pas après ce que j'ai pu lui promettre. »

Elrond avait les épaules voutés, il savait que derrière lui se tenait Estel et Arwen, il les avait sentis arrivés. Mais il ne voulait se retourner. Sa voix n'était pas la même que d'habitude quand il fit :

« Je suis désolé de voir combien cette situation nous a à tous échappé. »

Aragorn avait du mal à ce contenir, mais par respect pour celui qui l'avait élevé, il ne fit que demander :

« Où est-elle ? Nous avons été dans ces appartements mais ils sont vides. Je voudrai la voir, lui parler… »

Arwen lui serrait le bras, son père se retourna et tout deux furent choqués de voir la noble figure du Seigneur Elrond ravagé par les remords.

« Hélas… Elle nous a quittés. »

Aragorn ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Quittés ? Seigneur Elrond, si vous ne tenez pas à ce que je vous dise clairement ce que je pense de tout ceci, expliquez-vous! »

De nouveau Elrond soupira, il se dirigea vers un des fauteuils, s'y assit et fit :

« Quand votre mère ma demandé de taire le fait que je connaissais l'existence de votre sœur… »

D'un mouvement, Arwen invita Aragorn à s'asseoir et conserva sa main dans la sienne tout le long du récit que leur faisait Elrond. Et quand ce dernier tendit la missive adressé à Erestor par Essaîdel, c'est avec émotion qu'Aragorn la lu. A la fin, il leva les yeux sur Elrond, puis sur Arwen.

« Tout ceci doit être plus difficile pour elle que pour moi… Je… »

Il reposa la lettre et se redressa, il alla vers une des fenêtres et continua d'une voix où l'émotion était visible :

« Je ne peux abandonner ni renoncer à la quête du destin… Mais je dois dorénavant compter avec elle… Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je ne veux pas d'elle, j'ignorai tout ceci ! »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce et les mots que prononcèrent Elrond étonnèrent.

« Alors, dite le lui… »

Près d'un cours d'eau, Essaidel se tenait droite, elle venait de s'arrêter pour faire se reposer sa monture. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'elle était partie de Fondcombe, et elle ne savait même pas vers où elle se dirigeait. Elle essayait de ne pas penser aux évènements de cette fin de journée, tout ceci lui faisait mal, et ce bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru capable. A présent, tous ces souvenirs lui étaient revenus, son enfance, son adolescence, les fous rires avec sa mère, la tendresse de cette dernière, mais aussi des évènements qu'elle avait oublié comme ces premiers pas dans le monde des hommes, ces regards de la part de celui qui l'avait embauché. Elle comprenait mieux ces mots qu'il lui lançait régulièrement :

_« Sorcière, tu es semblable d'année en année, tu ne changes pas ni ne vieillit. Tu vas voir ce que je réserve aux personnes monstrueuses comme toi ! »_

Et puis cette éclaircie dans son ciel, la rencontre avec Aidan, les moments partagés, le respect qu'il avait envers elle, comme si il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et tracer leurs chemins le long de ces joues pâles. Secouant la tête, elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, elle se rapprocha du cheval, ce dernier la regardait comme si il voulait la comprendre. Elle remonta en scelle et lui murmura :

« Emmène-moi loin… Loin de tout ceci… »

Le cheval hennit et se mit en route d'abord au pas, puis comme si il sentait la douleur et l'urgence que sa cavalière soit en sécurité, il accéléra le pas et se mit à parcourir les sentiers nocturnes au galop. Essaidel se laissa porter, l'esprit ailleurs, le cœur emplit de sentiments divers qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

Dans son bureau, Erestor mettait dans un de ces sacs, quelques fioles et quelques bandages en prévision de quelconques évènements. Il était vêtu d'une tenue composé d'une tunique vert pâle et d'un pantalon marron, à ces pieds, des bottes lui montait jusqu'au mollet. A son bassin, une ceinture à laquelle était pendue une dague et sur ces épaule, une cape grise retenue par une broche. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rattachés en une tresse et retombait sur son dos. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit frappés à sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et le visage d'Aragorn s'y dessina, ce dernier entra complètement, son visage était grave et il tenait dans sa main une enveloppe.

« Pardonnez moi de vous dérangez dans vos préparatif, d'autant que je sais que vous êtes pressé. »

A sa vue, Erestor se détendit quelque peu, il invita d'un geste Aragorn à entrer et il se retourna pour prendre autre chose sur ces étagères.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous confiez Erestor. »

A ces mots, le guérisseurs se retourna et fixa le rôdeur. Ce dernier planta son regard si semblable à celui d'Essaidel dans le sien. Aragorn tendit sa main qui tenait la lettre en direction d'Erestor.

« Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour le moment, je me dois de suivre un autre chemin. Mais je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est plus seule. Dans cette missive, je lui explique certaines choses, dont ce que j'ai appris au Rohan concernant ces possibles liens familiaux. Si vous la retrouvez, ce dont je suis sûr, remettez la lui je vous pris. »

Erestor tendit la main et ce saisit de la missive, il baissa un instant les yeux en contemplant l'enveloppe. Quand il les releva, il croisa de nouveau le regard du rôdeur.

« Je vous fait la promesse que cette missive lui sera remise. Estel… Je suis désolée de toute cette histoire… »

Aragorn l'arrêta :

« Ce n'est aucunement de votre faute… Mais celle d'adultes fou à l'époque, n'ayant pas pris en compte le fait que nous enfant nous grandirions. »

Erestor observa le visage d'Estel, ce dernier semblait être en proie à différents sentiments.

« Je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Elrond, il n'a fait, après tout, que respecté une promesse faite à une mourante. Mais je ne vous cache pas que, malgré toute la tendresse et l'amour que je porte encore à ma mère, je lui en veux. Je ne me serai jamais douté qu'elle puisse faire une telle chose… Mais toute la faute ne lui incombe pas non plus… »

Il soupira et se détourna d'Erestor, cherchant refuge près d'une des étagères où des bocaux d'herbes médicinales étaient alignés. Il leva la main et les effleura en soupirant, Erestor s'approcha du rôdeur et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je me sens encore plus perdu que je ne l'étais déjà… »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, ce fut Estel qui se détacha du guérisseur et qui fit :

« Dites lui bien, que si un jour nous nous revoyions, je serai plus que ravi de parler avec elle de toute cette histoire. »

Erestor hocha la tête, d'un geste, il alla à son bureau où il prit les deux sacoches, Aragorn ouvrit la porte et tout deux sortirent de la pièce. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, descendirent les escaliers et quand ils arrivèrent dans la cours de la Dernière Maison Simple, un elfe tenait un cheval déjà prêt par ses rênes. Erestor leva les yeux vers ce qui était le balcon du bureau de son Seigneur et le vit sur ce dernier, debout, l'air grave mais les épaules voutées. Ils furent rejoints par Arwen qui tenait dans ces mains un petit écrin qu'elle tendit à Aragorn.

« Merci… » Lui souffla t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Erestor qui était déjà en scelle. Il s'approcha et tendit l'écrin au guérisseur.

« Ceci ne prouvera pas grand-chose, mais c'est un bijou de famille que les femmes Dunedains descendantes de Numénor se transmettent. Remettez-le lui, en même temps que la missive. »

Erestor se saisit de l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit une chaîne ornée d'une émeraude, semblable à celle qui incrustait la bague de barahir que portait l'héritier d'Isildur. Refermant l'écrin, Erestor le glissa dans une de ces sacoches et hocha la tête.

« Je transmettrai, je vous en fait la promesse Estel… »

Et après un dernier signe de la tête et un dernier regard vers le balcon où se tenait toujours Elrond, Erestor éperonna sa monture et s'en alla dans la noirceur de la nuit, prenant sans le savoir, le chemin opposé pris par Essaidel…

Dans la cour, Aragorn tenait la main d'Arwen serré dans la sienne et l'Etoile du Soir elle, levait les yeux en direction du balcon, où son père venait de rentrer dans son bureau.

Huit jours ce passèrent, sur son cheval, Essaidel était épuisée. Elle s'était peu arrêtée, et la monture semblait vouloir la menée au plus vite, mais où ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Il avait plu et ces cheveux étaient collés à son dos, ces vêtements trempés et sa cape ne la protégeait plus de grand-chose. Elle ne fit pas attention qu'ils passaient par la Trouée du Rohan et qu'à l'horizon, se dressait dans toute sa grandeur Orthanc et ses fumées noires. Elle s'affaissa sur sa monture, ces mains serrant de plus en plus faiblement les rênes. La monture elfique accéléra sa course et quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient en vus du sud des bois de la Lorien mais Essaidel n'en était pas consciente, la fièvre l'avait emmené dans un monde où elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Erestor, quand à lui, pris d'une sorte de pressentiment, avait fait demi-tour du chemin qu'il suivait, il suivait à présent, les sentiers pris par Essaidel, son visage était grave et fatigué, mais il allait, menant son monture toujours plus vite.

La monture hennit, elle se tenait là, dans ces bois où elle avait pénétré quelques heures plutôt. Elle avait sentit une présence et s'était arrêtée. De nouveau, elle hennit, comme si il demandait de l'aide et il fut soudainement entouré d'une dizaine d'archers elfes. Il n'eut pas peur, n'eut aucun mouvement de recul mais sur son dos, Essaidel lâcha les rênes et tomba sur le côté, son corps s'affaissant. Elle ne dut le fait de ne pas heurter violement le sol qu'au réflexe d'un des archers qui rejeta son arc et la recueillit dans ses bras.

_« Capitaine ? Que faisons-nous ? »_

Le dit capitaine observa la monture, il constata qu'elle était elfique et son regard se portant sur le corps de la femme qui était dans un état épouvantable. Il s'approcha de son lieutenant et s'agenouilla, il leva la main vers la figure d'Essaidel qu'il dégagea des mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Il constata que ce n'était qu'une humaine mais quelque chose lui dit qu'ils ne pouvaient la laisser ainsi, alors, de lui-même, il détacha sa cape, en couvrit le corps de la femme et la prit dans ces bras.

« Nous la ramenons, Eminil, prenez sa monture, allons y, elle a grand besoin de soin. »

Les rênes de la monture furent prises et les archers s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Penchée sur son miroir, Galadriel voyait la scène. Son visage était grave et elle s'en détourna rapidement. Elle quitta sa clairière et se dirigea vers la Maison de Guérison de la cité le visage grave et fermé…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Larmes sur une vie.**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce qui lui sauta à la vue, c'était les sculptures sylvestres qui ornaient le plafond de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Bougeant légèrement une de ces mains, Essaidel la ramena à son visage et la posa dessus. Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres, où pouvait elle être ? Se redressant, elle regarda suspicieusement autour d'elle. L'environnement était simple, une chaise en osier était poser près d'elle, le vent jouait avec les rideaux qui pendaient à la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Plus loin, une table où se trouvait une bassine et un linge et poser à côté quelques fioles. Un frisson la parcourut, elle se sentait faible, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Se risquant à sortir de son lit pour découvrir où elle était, Essaidel rejeta les couvertures et entreprit de se lever. Elle vit alors qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche très simple et constata que ces cheveux étaient sagement coiffés en une lourde tresse qui retombait le long de son dos pour terminer sa course au niveau de ces hanches. Elle chancela et dû se rattraper à un des rebords du lit, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. L'air était frais en ce mois de novembre et l'on sentait que l'hiver s'installait petit à petit, ses pieds nus frôlèrent le sol du balcon et elle constata alors où elle était.

_*Dans un arbre ? *_

Elle s'avança un peu tremblante et regarda autour d'elle, des arbres l'entouraient ainsi que d'autre maisons si l'on pouvait décrire cela ainsi. Elle ne vit cependant personne, ne s'apercevant donc pas qu'elle était dans une cité elfique. Elle porta une de ces mains à ces tempes et frissonna de nouveau, une migraine s'installait dans sa tête et la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

_*Ma tête…_

Sans regarder plus, elle se retourna et alla s'installer là où ces jambes la portèrent, c'est-à-dire sur la chaise en osier. Là, elle ramena à elle ses jambes et posa sa tête dessus.

_*Où suis-je encore tombée ?*_

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et la migraine vrillait ses tempes de plus en plus fortes. Des larmes perlèrent à ces yeux au souvenir que son esprit lui rappelait.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Nanette… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'avais pas le droit… »

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et se fermer, ni même les bruits de pas frôler doucement le sol de la chambre.

« Je n'avais rien demandé et surtout, je n'avais pas mérité ça… Tu m'as privé de ce qui aurait pu expliquer beaucoup de mes interrogations. Nanette… Pourquoi ? Tout est si confus… »

Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule et une voix lui dire avec douceur.

« Souvent, les personnes que nous aimons, ne souhaitent que notre bien. Où notre confort, mais en aucun cas elles désirent notre perte où notre souffrance. Votre mère à simplement cru bien agir à un moment de sa vie où elle a eu peur pour vous. »

Relevant son visage, Essaidel croisa le regard azur d'une élégante dame à la chevelure or. Elle eut un mouvement de crainte que rapidement la dame apaisa.

« Non, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal mon enfant. Je sais qui vous êtes et pour ma part, je me nomme Galadriel. »

_*Galadriel…*_

Ce prénom provoqua chez elle une sorte de décharge, avec violence, elle se détacha de la pression de la main et se releva le plus rapidement possible.

_*Des elfes ! Je suis encore chez des elfes !*_

Son regard ce fit encore plus noir et elle se mit à chercher ces affaires, la voix de Galadriel la tira de sa contemplation.

« Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous laissez repartir dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes ? »

Il n'y avait dans la voix, aucune colère, simplement une sorte de douceur qu'Essaidel eut du mal à accepter.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici ! Je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble ! »

Essaidel se recula et se retrouva dans un coin de la chambre, Galadriel la regardait l'air compatissant ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

« J'entend enfin le son de votre voix… » Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Debout dans le coin et droite, tendue par la colère, Essaîdel regardait Galadriel durement, les non-dits d'Elrond lui revenait en mémoire tout comme les dernières révélations que sa mémoire lui avait rendue.

« Je sais ce que vous pouvez… » Mais la souveraine ne put terminer, la colère d'Essaidel éclata brutalement.

- Vous savez ? VOUS SAVEZ ? MAIS C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE N'EST-CE PAS ? »

Sa voix tremblait sous la colère la rendant fragile, ces poings étaient serrés le long de son corps et son visage crispé. Galadriel fut surprise et se releva en regardant dans les yeux Essaidel. Cette dernière continua en crachant :

« Est-ce à vous qu'on a mentit ? Est-ce vous qui vous êtes vu privé de vos souvenirs ? Est-ce vous qui avez vécue ce que j'ai traversé ces 30 dernières années ? »

Galadriel essaya d'intervenir mais en vain.

« Ne dites pas ! Non ne dites pas que vous pouvez comprendre ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à Galadriel de dire où même faire quoi que ce soit, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, elle voulait partir loin, loin des elfes, loin des hommes loin de tout. Ne se rendant pas compte de sa tenue, et encore moins du fait qu'elle était nu pied, arrivé en bas des escaliers, elle se mit à courir au hasard, ces cheveux volant autour d'elle et sous les regards des habitants de la cité elfique. De son côté, Galadriel était sortie sur le balcon de la pièce et la regardait courir, un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la souveraine. Elle n'avait usé sur elle, d'aucune magie dont elle était capable ne voulant pas la brusquer d'avantage. Elle avait attendu patiemment son réveil et l'avait soigné durant ces quatre derniers jours où Essaidel avait été en proie à une importante fièvre. D'un mouvement, elle rentra dans la chambre et regarda autour d'elle, son œil avisé tomba sur un petit objet qui scintillait au sol. S'approchant, la souveraine se baissa et ramassa l'objet qu'elle tint dans le creux de sa main. Une chaîne en or avec en son milieu un cheval se ruant, se relevant, Galadriel referma son poing et sortit pensivement de la pièce en prenant le soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Essaidel courait, elle voulait fuir ces gens, elle ne pleurait pas mais une rage immense la parcourait. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette d'un elfe se dresser sur son chemin si bien qu'elle le percuta de plein fouet. Pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe, il la prit par la taille et la maintint fortement, ne voyant pas qui était la personne l'immobilisant de la sorte, Essaidel commença à se débattre, ces poings s'abattait sur le torse de l'elfe et elle criait :

« LACHEZ MOI ! LACHEZ MOI ! »

La voix qu'entendit Essaidel la fit se figer nette dans un énième mouvement de colère.

« Non, je ne vous lâcherai pas… Pas dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes, il n'en est pas question. »

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard gris d'Haldir. Elle sentit son regard se voilé, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Mais son corps lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se lever et encore moins courir. Ainsi, elle perdit l'équilibre et sans les réflexes avisés d'Haldir, elle se serrait effondrée au sol. Avec douceur, il la prit par la taille et la mena un peu plus loin, dans une clairière qui était baignée par les faibles lueurs du soleil de cette fin d'automne. Il l'assit contre un arbre et en constatant dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait, il ôta sa cape et la déposa sur elle. Il la regarda, son visage était pâle et ces joues creusées, des cernes marquaient le contour de ces yeux et quand elle planta son regard dans le sien, il put y lire autant de détresse que de colère. S'agenouillant à ces côtés, il fit doucement :

« Pourquoi fuir ainsi les gens qui veulent vous protégez et vous aidez ? »

Elle répondit d'une voix tranchante en complète opposition avec son état physique.

« Parce que ces mêmes gens m'ont mentis et n'ont rien fait pour m'aider alors qu'ils auraient pu… - Tous n'étaient pas au courant vous savez… »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et demanda :

« Si vous êtes là, et que j'ai vu Galadriel qui est votre souveraine, j'en conclus donc que je suis en Lorien n'est ce pas ? »

Haldir s'assit finalement et répondit :

« Brillante déduction.

- C'est quand on veut fuir qu'on se retrouve toujours face à ceux que l'on ne désir pas voir. »

Elle détourna son regard et le porta sur un autre point. Haldir à ces côtés soupira.

« Il va être difficile de vous faire entendre raison. »

Elle se dégagea de la cape d'Haldir et se redressa, elle frissonna et ses jambes eurent du mal à la porter. Quand elle s'arrêta, il la regardait gravement, elle lui faisait dos et le long de son corps, ces bras tombaient et ces poings étaient serrés.

« Entendre raison… Dites moi mon cher capitaine des archers de la Lorien, comment vous, vous auriez réagis si vous appreniez d'un coup qu'il manquait à votre vie des moments plus qu'essentiel? Que votre propre mère à préféré vous liez à une sorte de sort vous faisant oublier certaines choses mais qu'au-delà, ce sort vous à fait perdre d'autres souvenirs ? »

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, il s'était redressé et la dévisageait :

« Et que brutalement, tout vous reviens à la figure ? Vous apprenez que vous avez 87 ans et que sur ces 87 années, 40 ont été occultées d'une partie des évènements s'y rattachant ? »

Ses yeux brillaient de colère la rendant à la fois belle mais aussi fragile car la pâleur de son visage faisait un contraste net. Haldir s'approcha d'elle et reprit :

« Je ne peux pas prédire de ce qu'aurait été ma réaction, personne ne peut prétendre vous comprendre. Mais laissez nous au moins essayez de rattraper nos erreurs. Vous avez peut être été blessée, mais n'oubliez pas que dans cette histoire, vous n'êtes pas seule Essaidel. »

Il leva une de ces mains qu'il posa sur son avant bras. A ce contact, elle frissonna et baissa les yeux, elle se sentit lasse.

« C'est douloureux de pensée que pendant toutes ces années, j'aurai pu ne pas être seule… »

Sa voix ce brisa et les larmes contenues se mirent à couler le long de ces joues. Haldir resta un instant dubitatif car il était excessivement rare qu'il se laisse aller, mais là, cette jeune humaine qui l'avait déjà bien impressionnée à Imladris le touchait et il voyait en elle une femme perdue à qui on a volé une grande part de sa vie et de sa liberté. Alors, d'un geste il passa ces bras dans son dos et la prit contre lui. Elle se raccrocha à sa tunique de toutes ces forces et laissa libre cour à son chagrin. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment et contre lui, il la sentit faiblir. Il lui murmura alors doucement :

« Je vous ramène où vous devriez être.. »

Essaidel se laissa faire, tremblante et fatiguée. Il la conduisit à ces petits appartements et la coucha. Rabattant les couvertures avec délicatesse il l'entendit souffler :

« Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être moi-même… »

Il se pencha sur elle, passa une de ces mains sur son front et fit :

« Demain… Nous en parlerons demain. Reposez vous pour le moment, c'est la seule chose que je vous demande. »

Elle ferma les yeux et il attendit que sa respiration soit régulière avant de quitter à pas lent la pièce. Il referma la porte et quand il se tourna, il fit face à sa souveraine dont le visage était grave.

« Comment la trouvez-vous Haldir ? »

Le capitaine s'inclina devant sa souveraine et répondit :

« Elle n'est pas bien majesté. Et elle ne le sera probablement pas avant un long moment. »

Galadriel hocha la tête, d'un geste elle invita son capitaine à la suivre et ensemble, ils descendirent les marches qui menaient aux appartements d'Essaidel.

« Mais vous avez pu l'approcher… Je ne peux pas dire que ma tentative fut un succès. »

Haldir resta silencieux, les bruits de la forêt les entouraient, près d'eux passaient des elfes de la cités.

« Je ne peux pas prétendre que je la connais ma Dame. Mais du peut que je l'ai vu à Imladris, nous avons tissé un petit lien. C'est une femme courageuse s'est indéniable mais fragile… Elle n'a pas la force morale de subir tout cela. De part son passé, elle reste en quelque sorte… »

Haldir s'arrêta cherchant le bon mot, ce fut Galadriel qui ponctua :

« Immature. Cependant, ce ne serait guère diplomate de notre part de le dire ainsi. Ce qu'elle a vécut l'a rendu fragile. Celeborn et Elrond ont évoqués des sévices importants qu'elle aurait vécus par le passé.

- Importants… Le mot est très faible majesté, j'en ai parlé avec Erestor, et si les troupes d'Imladris ne l'avaient pas retrouvée, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait parmi nous aujourd'hui. »

La souveraine hocha la tête, elle reprit sa marche et au bout de quelques pas, se retourna et fit :

« Sa maturité est différente, elle ne sera jamais semblable à Estel, trop de choses on fait qu'il n'en sera jamais ainsi. Mais à nous de faire en sorte qu'elle se relève, qu'elle accepte et qu'elle parvienne à vivre avec. »

Haldir s'inclina et Galadriel disparut au détour d'un sentier, par réflexe, il se retourna pour observer les fenêtres ouvertes des appartements d'Essaidel.

Le soir tomba sur la cité elfique, les elfes se réunirent au cœur de la cité et de là s'éleva leur voix douces et mélodieuses, apaisante pour les cœurs troublés.

Quand Essaidel ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit nauséeuse et pas reposée. Elle se plaça sur le côté et vit que les lumières de l'aube baignaient la pièce d'une douce lueur. Elle referma un instant les yeux plaçant une de ces mains sous l'oreiller et posant l'autre dessus. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ces yeux clos en même temps qu'un soupir s'échappait de ces lèvres. Elle resta ainsi un petit moment avant de rabattre les couvertures, elle se leva du lit mais fut prise d'un violent frisson. L'air était frais et d'un geste, elle attrapa un des plaids qu'elle posa sur ces épaules et elle finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en osier, face à une des fenêtres, rapprochant ces genoux de son torse, les enveloppant de ses bras et posant sa tête dessus. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir sur deux personnes. L'une d'entre elle portait un plateau remplit de nourriture quand à l'autre, elle tenait dans ces bras une robe aux couleurs émeraude. Elles déposèrent le tout sur une table et sur une chaise et repartirent sans faire de bruit laissant Essaidel de nouveau seule. Quand Haldir frappa à la porte quelques heures plus tard, elle était toujours dans la même position, il entra au bout du cinquième coup. Là, il vit le plateau intact et la robe sur la chaise. Se dirigeant vers la chambre il vit la silhouette d'Essaidel sur le fauteuil en osier, s'approchant, il s'agenouilla face à elle et fit doucement :

« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, l'observa et haussa les épaules, il remarqua son visage pâle et ces yeux rougis. Haldir ne se démonta pas et repris :

« Il vous faut manger un peu, un plateau a été apporté et la Dame vous a fait confectionner une robe. »

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la pièce principale tout en continuant de parler :

« Je me suis accorder une journée de repos, enfin la Dame me l'a accordé. »

Il prit le plateau et alla de nouveau dans la pièce où était Essaidel.

« Donc, je vais pouvoir rester un peu à vos côtés. »

Posant le plateau sur une petite table qu'il rapprocha du fauteuil en osier, il prit à son tour un siège et s'assit. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais il remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

« Vous avez froid ? »

Il leva la main vers elle et prit une de ces mains, elle était glacée, il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, d'un geste, il porta sa main à son front qui lui était brûlant.

«Que vous arrive t-il ? Essaidel ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, son regard était perdu dans le vide et fixait un bon dans la pièce. Une vague d'inquiétude envahit Haldir et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la forcer à le regarder, la porte de la pièce principale s'ouvrit et entra Galadriel suivit par une autre silhouette encore encapuchonné. Se redressant, le capitaine s'inclina et fit rapidement :

« Ma Dame, il y a un problème. Son corps est froid mais elle a de la fièvre, elle ne réagit pas à mes paroles ! »

Galadriel s'approcha avec rapidité suivit par la silhouette, elle vérifia à son tour mais s'écarta quand la voix de la silhouette s'éleva :

« La dernière fois qu'elle a été ainsi, c'est l'hiver dernier lorsqu'elle a montré les premiers signes de la grippe. Essaidel ? »

Haldir reconnut la voix d'Erestor qui au même moment ôta son capuchon. Il tourna ses yeux vers sa souveraine qui fit :

« Erestor vient d'arriver, je l'ai mené directement ici. »

Le guérisseur d'Imladris s'agenouilla, il prit dans ces mains le visage de sa protégée et la força à le regarder :

« Essaidel, répondez moi… »

Elle voulut fuir son regard mais il l'en empêcha :

« Non… Regardez-moi, Essaidel, regardez-moi… »

Elle ferma les yeux et d'une voix qui était murmure fit :

« Il est là… Je suis une sorcière… Il l'a dit… »

Surpris, Haldir s'agenouilla à son tour et prit une de ces mains, de son côtés, Galadriel remit le lit en ordre afin qu'ils puissent l'allonger.

« Essaidel, vous n'êtes pas une sorcière, je vous l'ai déjà dit, souvenez vous… »

A ces mots, elle se crispa, et ferma les yeux.

« Me souvenir… »

Erestor leva ces yeux sur Haldir qui l'observait.

« Elle est complètement déphasée… »

Le capitaine se releva tout comme Erestor, d'un geste doux, ce dernier ôta la couverture qui enveloppait Essaidel et la souleva et alla la poser dans son lit alors que Galadriel rabattait sur elle les couvertures. Sa voix alors retentit de nouveau :

« Qui je suis ? »

Erestor s'assit sur le lit, il caressa son front brûlant et répondit doucement :

« Vous êtes une femme que l'on a blessé sans forcément le vouloir. Vous êtes Essaidel, une personne fragile et attachante. Endormez vous, nous aurons tut le temps d'en reparler, vous n'êtes plus seule, nous ne vous laisserons plus… »

Haldir qui s'était éclipsé revint avec une bassine d'eau et un linge, il la déposa sur la table et le tendit après l'avoir humidifié à Erestor qui l'appliqua sur le front de sa protégée. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et soupira mais elle ne prononça aucune autre parole. Galadriel assista à la scène un peu en retrait. Elle connaissait le fidèle allié d'Elrond depuis un grand nombre d'année, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle fit un signe de la main à Haldir qui la suivit et ensemble ils sortirent de la pièce, le laissant seul avec elle. Une fois sortit, Galadriel fit doucement :

« Cela ne sera peut être pas aussi difficile… Qui sait ? »

Et sans rajouter un mot, elle laissa là son capitaine qui après un dernier regard vers la porte close rejoignit ses frères qui l'attendait.

Dans la chambre, Erestor s'était mis à l'aise et était à présent assis sur le fauteuil en osier, il regardait ce visage pâle et fiévreux avec inquiétude. Il s'adressa néanmoins à elle :

« - Je n'avais jamais vu le Seigneur Elrond si abattu. Je crois qu'il s'en veut de n'être intervenu plutôt. Mais sa promesse l'en empêchait et puis, la protection de votre mère était efficace. Elle vous à vraiment protégée, je ne sais pas si elle était tout à fait consciente des conséquences de ce Serment de l'Oubli. »

Il lui prit une de ces mains qu'il serra dans la sienne :

« - Il ne doit pas être facile de récupérer d'un coup quarante ans de souvenirs directs, car si je ne me trompe pas, vous en aviez conservez certains. »

Il se releva du fauteuil et se pencha sur elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« - Vous n'êtes plus seule désormais. Vous avez un frère et des amis. »

Et avec douceur, il repassa le linge humide sur son front alors que dans son sommeil Essaîdel murmurait :A su

« - Maman… Je t'en veux, ça fait mal… »


End file.
